Try Not to Die
by Akira0666
Summary: The interlude taking place after You think I'm a Guy? which still needs a new title. The interlude takes place over the 2 and a half year time frame between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. It will document Akira's travels away from the leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade's POV

"What do you mean, there's been a breakout?!"

"Please calm down Lady Tsunade, your blood pressure." Shizune placed a caring hand on my arm.

"I don't care, Anbu." I turned to my informant. "Who's responsible? What are the guards doing?"

"They're placing the remaining criminals behind bars miss. Though many are still present, at least a hundred have gone missing."

"Remaining criminals?" I asked standing and beckoning the anbu to follow me.

"Yes, it appears as though this rebellion was well organized, they abandoned more than half their comrades, tied them up and left them in the court. We are assuming they did this to stall the guards."

"You're kidding." I had thought that maybe the prisoners had finally united but it seems I was wrong. What could they be thinking, leaving most in the prison. Mutiny perhaps? Do they even have a 'political' system within their ranks?

Then Jiraiya's words came floating back to me. _If it's unorthodox it's probably Akira… _The old fool and I had had a few talks after recent events and those had been his last few words of advice. I hadn't seen him since.

I mourned the loss of my peaceful morning, knowing my day was about to drag on a lot longer. We passed an open window and I paused letting the cool breeze wash over me, and it was still only mid-morning. I held back a pitiful sigh, may as well get this over with.

Naruto's POV

I heard the alarms from the prison and sat up, rubbing my sleep filled eyes. It was early morning and I had been in the hospital about a week. Sasuke really hadn't held back…

When Kakashi found me and carried me back, I had expected to see Akira. I wanted to apologize not only to Sakura and her for losing Sasuke but for getting so mad. It really wasn't Akira's fault… and it hurt… it hurt to remember hurting her. I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry and hope she forgives me, but she never came to visit.

Later on, Sakura and Kakashi paid a visit. Sakura had said that she was surprised Akira wasn't there and that was when I heard Kakashi-sensei say that he hadn't seen her… not since he left… At first I didn't think anything of it, but I got to thinking and when Kakashi-sensei visited a second time without Sakura it just came out.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before he'd even said anything.

His visible eye widened and there was a momentary pause before he finally said something, "What for?"

"…It's my fault she's gone."

"Naruto, Akira's disappearance isn't your fault. She's probably just off on another crazy scheme of hers. She'll be back before you know it."

I shook my head, "No…we had a fight. Before I went after Sasuke. I- I really hurt her."

"Words can hurt but she'll forgive you, you're her best friend." I knew he was giving me a smile but I couldn't look at him.

"No, it wasn't just words." I mumbled. "I used rasengan on her." A silent tear traveled down my cheek. She left because of me, because of the nine-tails, because I couldn't stop my anger. It's my fault neither of them are here. Sasuke, Akira, I'm sorry.

Kakashi's POV

It had been days since Naruto had told me about Akira. I was still having a difficult time believing he used rasengan on her but Jiraiya confirmed it. I just couldn't understand what had happened to my team…Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin maybe I wasn't cut out to be a teacher, please keep Akira safe.

I kept aimlessly wandering in hopes of catching a glimpse of her, maybe then I'd get a straight answer. I had left for a short two day mission and look what happens. Naruto's in the hospital, Sasuke's a missing-nin, Sakura's become depressed, and Akira's just disappeared.

Naruto was no help in explaining the situation either, my visit to the hospital sent him to the verge of tears. He had refused to look me in the eye the entire visit no matter how much I asked him to. He just continued blaming himself for everything. He had fought with Akira before she disappeared, it had gotten pretty serious and when we returned…well, it seemed as though she had gone into hiding. There were no signs of her, and it was about time I asked the Lady Hokage for some assistance.

Entering the Hokage's office, I saw her hunched over her desk, head cradled with forms piled high around her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me.

"Lady Hokage? I came to ask you for assistance." She finally looked up from her paper scrutinizing me. "It seems Akira has disappeared."

If I hadn't been an anbu I would never have noticed, but, her face showed guilt and worry. "Kakashi I think you should have a seat, I have something to tell you."

"You put Akira in jail?!"

"It was the council's decision. Even you have to admit she can be a bit reckless, the council thought she was too dangerous." She gritted her teeth, judging from the sake bottles scattered around the room she is currently experiencing an alcohol induced headache. I felt no empathy towards her.

"She's a 13 year old kid, how dangerous could she be?"

"Kakashi, you saw those manuscripts, you know of her summoning, how can you say she's not dangerous? She's one of the most dangerous 13 year olds in the world right now."

"She is under my custody, I'm giving her bail. She's coming home with me."

Tsunade winced looking away. "Is that a problem, Lady Hokage?" I asked narrowing my eye.

"Yes there is a slight…problem. I know you're her only relative here but," She stood pacing to the window. "You can't bail out a missing person."

"I think I misheard you just now, what did you say?" I asked praying that she hadn't said what I knew she had said.

"She's missing."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?"

"We're not sure on this but she may have been a part of the break out. My anbu are looking into the matter. But Kakashi, you should be prepared. If she was a part of this, she'll be branded a criminal. It won't be like Sasuke, she would have to be hunted, brought back alive…or dead."

"That's a bit unreasonable, Akira would never be a part of something like this. She does what she does because she doesn't know any better but she can tell when something is truly wrong." Tsunade looked about to argue that and I was ready to defend my daughter when hurried footsteps rushed down the hall.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune barged through the door. "The security tapes show- Ah, um Kakashi, I didn't know you two were in a meeting. Sorry milady." She bowed and was about to shut the door when Tsunade stopped her.

"Shizune, he knows. What have you found?"

"Oh," Her eyes glancing to me before returning steadily to Tsunade. "It would appear that Akira was not present for at least a few days within the prison. There were no signs that she assisted in the break out…well, aside from the speculation amongst the guards that is."

"What speculations?" I asked, noting that my voice sounded more at ease.

"The guards say the prisoners escaped using bubble solution, they have no idea how the prisoners got a hold of them but…"

"I understand Shizune. Kakashi, what do you make of this 'speculation'?"

Akira… "I don't know why you seem to be suspecting Akira of this, so the prisoners created a lot of bubbles to form a make-shift screen, there are many types of people in there and- what is it Shizune?" Shizune kept shaking her head back and forth, looking down with sad eyes.

"You don't understand, the bubbles, they could explode on contact with the wall. Akira's infamy with explosives has recently traveled to many circles amongst the nin, it's no surprise they suspect her."

"If it's unorthodox, it's probably Akira." Tsunade mumbled and as much as I wanted to I couldn't really argue that.

"So if she's not with the prisoners…" I began.

"Then where is she now…" Tsunade ended.

Naruto's POV

It's been a day since they let me out of the hospital and I still hadn't heard from Akira. I sat on my bed staring around at my empty room, everything was cleaned and I was packed. Pervy-sage didn't say how long we'd be gone for but I had hoped to see Akira before we left, at least once. I sighed picking up my backpack. Time to leave.

Two swift knocks at the door and Kakashi-sensei walked in, "Uh…sensei?"

"Naruto, I heard you were leaving." His eye traveled to the backpack. "Looks like I caught you in time. I have something to tell you. It's about Akira."

"Yeah?"

"She's disappeared. We don't know how long she's been gone for and that alone is worry enough. I don't mean to burden you, Naruto. But I need you to keep an eye out for her while you travel. If you see her, tell her to come home."

"Whoa, wait a second here! You're telling me that she just disappeared? You're her dad!? You should know where she is always."

"I know, I know. Naruto calm down. It happened a few days after Sasuke left maybe even the day after, I was gone and so were you. This is important. Find Akira and send her home."

"Even if I do find her, she won't talk to me."

Kakashi-sensei's shoulders slumped, "Naruto, you are important to her. If you ask her to listen, I have no doubt that she will. Now Jiraiya is waiting, you better go. Don't forget to lock up." He patted me on the shoulder and left me alone to my thoughts.

I looked at the small key in my hand, remembering how Akira changed the lock. I began remembering everything that had happened involving her, and without realizing tears trailed across my cheeks. If I ever saw her again, I'll apologize and…I'll tell her everything I couldn't tell her when she was right in front of me.

Tsunade's POV

I heard the door to my office open and one of my guards stepped in. "Lady Hokage." He kneeled.

"Did you find anything in the tapes?"

"No miss, there is no sign of her."

"She must have been amongst the prisoners. She's a 13 year old girl, are you sure you looked closely enough. She could have been mixed in."

"Miss, we've scanned over the past few days of tapes and it seems she hasn't been seen in days."

"Days? Where could she have gone?"

"We're not sure. It's as though she just disappeared."

I looked out over Konoha, "She must still be within the village. Do everything you can to track her down. Dimissed."

With that I was left to my thoughts, a 13 year old can't just disappear from the tapes. Someone had to have tampered with them… I'd love it to be Danzo, with enough evidence I could shut down ROOT and he'd be behind bars. I really should send those letters to the Kages, maybe they could keep an eye out for her? No, it's impossible for her to get that far. There's a reason there are border patrols.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira's POV

We had reached the five month mark in our mission. For a dangerous, and supposedly time restrained mission, things were going pretty slowly. Sai spent no time socializing and had instead took to silently observing us. I could tell the chunin were a bit creeped out but I barely noticed, I just kept thinking something was wrong. We had been in enemy territory for the majority of the mission, we had no papers and yet got passed the borders, and we had yet to be found. Did this country even have ninjas?

"Hey," I walked over to Chie, who stood next to her chunin partner Hachiro. "Does this land have a ninja village?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Chie said as Hachiro looked at me with exasperation. Apparently asking my questions was frowned upon by this man.

"No reason." I shrugged. So they don't find this weird? It's been too peaceful… Has Sai noticed? He was sitting on a rock at the edge of base camp. "Hey, Sai."

"You need something, code-?" He asked as his eyes fixated on me.

"Stop that." I had been asking him to stop referring to me by code since we met. It was cool to have a code but annoying to have it replace your name. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, strange. Isn't it strange we haven't run into an enemy?"

A chilling smile appeared on his face. "Not really. We are being careful after all."

"I suppose…" I left him to his sketches and walked to my sleeping roll. Mumbling, "Am I just paranoid?"

Later that night, Sai slept in the tree above me taking the third watch after Chie. Little did I know a plan I hadn't been informed of was about to take place.

I awoke to a body tripping over me, I jolted upright grabbing the person and checking who they were. Blood dripped down the side of Sai's head, but he was alive at least. I looked up and scanned my surroundings. Nothing moved. I could see Chie and Hachiro slowly moving into a defensive formation. I couldn't exactly leave Sai behind, I knew I should move to the others but I couldn't. It was like I was being weighed down with something. Goosebumps covered my body, I felt that if I moved or even breathed it would cause some terrible chain of events.

"You're welcome." A voice whispered near my ear.

I spun on my heel, falling back. Nothing. There was only air. "Who's there?"

"Akira, get over here. No-" Hachiro called but his voice faded as the moonlight glint of a blade appeared pressed to his neck.

"How about no one moves?" The voice said again. "So small female, do I get a thank you?"

"Uh…Thank- you?" I said slowly getting back to my feet.

The person sighed, stepping with Hachiro into the dim light. "I saved you from that boy. He was about to stab you."

"He was?" I asked pointing to Sai.

"Correct. Now," He released Hachiro tripping him towards Chie. "I want to speak with you." He pointed his sword at me. "Alone."

"Uh…sure?"

"I don't see why Hiroka and Leader value you so much. You seem rather indecisive."

"You know Hiroka? And Leader?"

"Of course. So shall we talk young miss?"

Chie and Hachiro shook their heads. He could have killed me, he didn't. He could have killed Sai. He didn't. He could have killed all of us, he didn't.

"Sure."

"Ah, finally. Your first decisive answer for the night." He walked into the woods and I followed until we were out of ear shot. "Now, you're Akira, correct?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Hiroka's old partner, Evelyeen."

"That's nice. So uh, you uh…back there-"

"And you're back to indecisive. Okay let's get a bit more comfortable first." He sat himself down on a rock. "My name is Evelyeen I am 28 years old. I enjoy wearing woman's clothing and messing with others heads. I am an A-rank criminal. Uh…My natural hair color is black but I prefer this strange lilac shade. What do you think?"

"It's nice actually. Have you ever thought to dye it red?" I sat down on the ground beside the rock and he slid down next to me.

He blinked owlishly at me for a moment before picking at the end of his hair. "No I never really had. I always did like blue though, a nice deep shade of blue."

"Hm…I think I'd like to try green one day, maybe just the tips though."

"Will you grow your hair out first? It's nearing your shoulders but most girls enjoy their hair long, like mine."

"Maybe. So…Why did you say Sai was trying to kill me?"

"I said stab. And because he was."

I waited for an explanation but I soon realized he wasn't about to say anything more. "Why was he trying to stab me?"

He continued staring at the moon but his features twisted to one of confusion. "How would I know that?" He stood.

"I dunno, I just figured you would. You're an adult after all right?"

"No adult knows everything. Some pretend to know nothing while others who know nothing pretend to know everything but none of them can honestly know it all. Understand?"

"Not really."

"That's fine. You'll get it once you're one of the ones who know nothing but what they were taught." He extended his hand to me.

I took it rising to my feet. "I feel like you're secretly telling me I'm going to grow up to be stupid." He dropped my hand walking at a steady pace away from me.

"You can never really tell." He said cryptically.

I rolled my eyes but followed the strange man anyways. He spoke as we walked back to camp, "Look, it's a full moon, make a wish."

"Isn't that shooting stars?"

"Shooting stars are rare. Wishes coming true would be as rare as the moon if people actually tried a bit."

"So if I wished for a unicorn?"

"Then go to the land of unicorns."

I shook my head, catching up with him as we finally got back to camp. As we passed between two trees, Evelyeen froze as two swords rested perilously against his neck.

"Don't move." Hachiro ordered. "Akira, step away from him."

"He hasn't hurt us yet, he's not our enemy."

"He hurt Sai didn't he."

"Yes, and I have no qualms with hurting you as well. I may not be Akira's enemy, but you two" Evelyeen's eyes flitted between Hachiro and Chie. "and that boy are another story."

Chie pressed her sword closer to his neck. "I'd watch your words, you are at the tip of our blades, one wrong step an-"

Her next words were covered as the blood pooled in her throat, sloshing onto the drying leaves. I couldn't understand what had happened. No one had moved, yet- she was lying motionless in front of us.

"I'd watch what your actions," Evelyeen said to Hachiro, his eyes never leaving Chie's corpse. "We wouldn't want another little incident, now would we?"

"You- You killed her! You bastard!" His sword drove forward piercing Evelyeen's neck, in a second Evelyeen appeared above the falling Hachiro. Hachiro rolled onto his knees, spinning around and throwing himself towards him.

Evelyeen smiled a crazed look appearing, the anticipatory glint as a predator finds a wounded creature. I tried to move but once again found I couldn't. I could only watch as Hachiro was murdered right before my eyes. Once the corpse was laid beside Chie, Evelyeen's eyes became dead but with a smile he turned to me.

"I think we should leave. It's not safe in these woods without an escort."

"You…"

"Yes?" He asked with an eerie innocence, not matching with my scrambled mind.

"You killed them."

"Is that a problem? I didn't think you were all that close. If I hadn't I'd have been killed. It's really all for the better and besides I'm a better guard then they ever were. They didn't even notice the boys attempts to- speaking of which he's waking up. We should congratulate him on being my first victim to ever live."

"No."

"Pardon?" He asked tilting his head, an innocent smile still tugging at his lips.

"You killed them."

His expression fell to one of exasperation. "Yes, we've been over this. Haven't you seen death before?"

"That's not the point, they were just trying to save me."

"From what? Moss? Which by the way they did a terrible job of, hold still some is in your hair."

I slapped his hand away from me, "Stay away from me. I've seen death but what you did was just wrong! You killed them for fun! You don't just kill people cause they have a different opinion or look at you funny."

"Really? But it's always solved the problem. How do you solve problems like this?"

"I- I guess, I ignore them..."

"Well, what if they don't go away? It seems like a rather ineffective method. I'll stick to mine." I continued backing away from him and with each step I took, his face fell more. "Akira, you have to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you. For now. But your friend over there, Sai was it, he will hurt you. Like now. So just stand back up, and I can take you to Hiroka."

I shook my head, "I can't trust you. You killed the only people who were going to help me save Naruto."

He rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "You seem to be confused. How about we go get your 'friend' then we can all talk while I eat."

"How can you think of food after what you've done!" I asked.

"Easily. I've been on the run for the past five months tracking you down, and then I had to fight. I, for one, am starving." He turned away, clasping his hands behind his head. He was so at ease, I glanced at the sword still resting on the ground. It would be so easy…too easy.

"And I wouldn't try fighting me, you'd be killed faster than those two with your skills."

How did he know… I picked myself shakily off the ground, slowly picking my way around the corpses, I kept my eyes fixed on Evelyeen for fear of him killing me. This fear was the only thing that kept me from looking at the corpses. If I had, I probably would have noticed the anbu root symbol clearly inked on their shoulders. Evelyeen later would tell me, he had hoped I would notice but he suspected I was slow which was the only reason he told me after.

Evelyeen sat on the far edge of camp away from the bodies and began building a small fire as I eased Sai off the ground. Half carrying and half dragging him to the fallen logs.

It was well into Evelyeen's dinner that Sai woke up, the silence lay heavy in the air. Evelyeen had retrieved all of Sai's weapons and it wasn't difficult to see we were out matched.

Sai broke the silence just as the food disappeared. "Where are Chie and Hachiro?"

I merely glanced in the direction as Evelyeen pointed into the woods. "Over that way, I wouldn't check on them though, you won't like it."

Sai looked unfazed and went over to where the bodies still lay. When he returned, he sat beside me eyeing Evelyeen from across the fire. "There's no use glaring at me. It's not like that'll bring them back, I killed them swiftly, if that helps."

I could barely hear the two talk, mainly Evelyeen, my mind was spinning at a faster rate then I would have preferred. "Evelyeen…why are you here?"

"Oh. Right. Uhh… I think it had something to do with Danzo, Leader being mad, and something to do with Pein's daughter being led into a trap with terrible allegations. So, it's basically a rescue mission."

"Can you explain that a bit better? You've managed to make Sai show an expression. Mild confusion."

"I suppose I could. You see, Danzo, the master of your little friend, wants you dead or at least out of the way. So he sent you on some made-up mission to help save you friend who's really in no danger at all from what I hear."

"So, this weird charm that's supposed to save him doesn't actually exist?"

"…hm…no. It might exist, but I highly doubt it."

"So, now what?" I asked, but all Evelyeen did was shrug.

Finally, Sai decided it was his turn to speak. "I believe we should continue with _my _mission."

"The one to kill me?" I asked leaning farther from him.

"No. Danzo did not want you to fall into enemy hands but killing you was not necessary."

"So you just hate me."

"I don't hate you." He replied confused. "I do not carry emotion therefore I have no hatred."

"That's good then?" I asked looking to Evelyeen for some sort of reassurance but he was just contently watching the conversation pass back and forth. "So what was your real mission?"

"I must spy on the Mizukage."

This piqued Evelyeen's interest. "Ooh. Espionage. I like this. So why are we spying on the Mizukage? Are we digging up a controversy? Sinful secrets? Murder plots? That fiend!"

"Uhh… I'm going to ignore you until you make sense." I turned to Sai. "So, why spy on the kage?"

"Danzo believes that being isolated gives them the opportunity to create larger armies without notice, this could affect Konoha's future and result in war. We need to gather data on the strength of her armies and if there are any military plans to destroy Konoha, we are to report back to Danzo."

"Well, we've got nothing better to do. So why not?" I stood to gather my things.

Both of them watched me and Evelyeen gently asked, "Akira? What are you doing?"

"Packing. We're leaving tonight."

"Tonight? Why tonight? We could stay for a bit longer. Sleep until morning and all, maybe until afternoon."

"Uh…I don't really trust you still, so I probably wouldn't be able to sleep and I can't sleep knowing I'm less than twenty feet away from my deceased friends."

"I still don't understand why you call them friends. You've known them for less than five months." Evelyeen mused while putting out the fire, Sai nodded in agreement gathering his and the others things. Evelyeen took Hachiro's backpack and we divided the things amongst Chie's. Evelyeen, against my orders, went back to the corpses and took the remaining weapons and even tried to remove their headbands.

A swift hit on the head with the hilt of my sword, which will never be anymore than a foot away from me from now on, was enough to get him to put them back. Though he began mumbling things like 'all girls are evil', 'she's just like that stupid woman' and then just whining about being hit after that.

Eventually though we began moving through the forests nearing our new destination with every step. Sai and I ran side by side while keeping Evelyeen in the front, just in case, it's not like we didn't trust him. We would just rather him walk in to an ambush while we escape than one of us, though I don't exactly trust Sai either… Why is it that everyone I learn to trust, is someone who leaves me behind? Chie and Hachiro died, Naruto tried to kill me, Kakashi…well I still trust him but he probably doesn't trust me… and that's basically it. Everyone else doesn't trust me and I can't exactly trust them not to kill me.

Either way, I've become a part of a very strange team. For some reason this makes me feel content for the first time since leaving the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira's POV

It's been one year since I left the village and it's been 7 months since I met Evelyeen. At first Sai and I were wary of him, but over time I began to understand him more. Sai is the same as always, completely no nonsense, mission this mission that, type of guy. But, recently he's been more open to the idea of speaking with me, our record is 20 minutes of conversation. Though this conversation was basically an interrogation to find out who Pein was, luckily I managed to cover it up… he thinks we were being metaphorical.

We had made camp on the outskirts of a small town, Sai had recently gone to receive further communication regarding our mission; that and to get food. While he was gone I sharpened my sword and Evelyeen… Well he sang to whatever would listen to him. Which wasn't much.

It had been a few hours, but Sai finally returned, empty handed. He stared solemnly at me. I quirked an eyebrow but thought nothing of it, it wasn't exactly a new expression. The sound of thin metal leaving its sheath made me raise my head. Sai had drawn his sword, "Cute." I said, knowing it wouldn't do much. I had recently come to terms with my immortal curse but that didn't mean I wouldn't feel any pain. His grip tightened on the sword as he charged at me. I calmly resumed sharpening my sword as Evelyeen appeared before Sai kunai raised, defensively blocking him.

Sai jumped back, "Are you willing to die with her?"

"No, but Hiroka would kick my ass if anything happened to the kid." Evelyeen leapt forward throwing a few kunai ahead of him.

Sai blocked them, before rushing Evelyeen. Evelyeen caught his sword disarming him and throwing the sword across the clearing. The two idiots continued flitting around each other until Sai paused staring over Evelyeen's shoulder. Evelyeen looked to where his gaze was and in horror dropped his weapon.

"No no no no! Stop bleeding!" He screamed running towards me. The sword happened to be thrown in my direction and now I was bleeding quite profusely from my chest. "What do I do?! She's gonna die! Then I'm going to die! Okay we're going to get you to a hospital."

"Why? I'm fine. At least for a while. I'm not sure if I can die this way. Though," I said grabbing the hilt, wincing as I felt my flesh being torn and pulled in ways it never should. "Being immortal suddenly has it's perks." I ripped the sword out of my chest sending Evelyeen into another flurry of panics. I shivered in disgust as I dropped the sword to the ground.

"Don't do that!?" He was about to place pressure on the wound when he realized that I was in fact a slowly developing girl. "Um, okay…I'll put pressure on your back and you place pressure on the front okay?"

I sighed, walking towards the packs while Evelyeen shuffled along on his knees, hands alternatively pressing against my back as he chanted stop to the flowing blood.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A familiar voice yelled. We turned to see Hiroka and Leader at the front of a small criminal army.

"Hiroka." Evelyeen said with tears in his eyes. "Help…"

"What did you do?!" Hiroka aimed a well-placed kick at Evelyeen's head. "You stupid idiot! How did you get ahead of us? Who gave you permission? Huh? What happened here?!" As those two bickered about what happened, Leader walked calmly to me. Holding me still by my head and wrapping large gauze around me while forcing me to spin.

"Are bandages supposed to be over my clothes?" I asked as he tied it off.

Leader shrugged, "How would I know? I normally do the damage, I've never had to help with clean up."

Hiroka at that moment let out a frustrated cry, "Why are all men idiots?" She stormed over gently pushing me to the packs.

I undid the bandages on my chest and quickly took a healing candy which I had managed to get back before leaving Konoha. Hiroka watched in amazement as the wound healed itself leaving only minor scarring.

"I guess it was worse than I thought." I said. "Normally it wouldn't leave a mark."

"What just- No, I don't want to know. As long as it worked."

While this was going on Leader was in a staring contest with Sai. Neither exchanged words until, "I need to write a letter." Sai said as though they hadn't stood in silence for over a minute.

"Very well." Leader said nodding at Sai. Once Sai had left the clearing Leader turned to us. "Who was he?"

Hiroka rolled her eyes. I answered him as I handed a healing candy to Evelyeen who now had a broken nose. "That was Sai. He's a friend."

Leader shrugged, motioning for the army to enter the clearing and make camp. "Fall in. We make camp here tonight." He grabbed my arm. "And _we_ have something to discuss."

Hiroka followed calmly behind us until we had gotten away from camp. She sat down on a fallen log and motioned me to do so as well. Leader stood in front of us and cleared his throat.

"So you probably heard some of what's going on from Evelyeen? Correct?" He asked and I nodded. "Good, that makes things a bit easier. So you know that the mission you're on is nothing but an elaborate plot to keep you out of trouble?"

"I thought it was to kill me."

"Well, that too. Danzo lied about your friend being in danger, there is no artifact that could possibly re-seal the nine-tails."

"So, I've heard. Are you sure Naruto's okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's on a journey with the sannin Jiraiya."

"Alright… So what do you want me to do? I can't go back to the village, not when so many probably want me dead. And what's with the large number of people?"

"They helped in our escape from prison, they wanted to ensure Pein's daughter was safe."

"That's nice of them. But they do know I'm immortal right?"

"Pardon?" Hiroka asked.

"Yeah, I made a deal and I'm immortal until I find this weird artifact. But if I don't find the artifact within approximately 2 years, I'm dead anyway."

"What?" Leader said with concern.

"Yeah. So I guess now that this mission is a fake, we can pretend we don't know it is and look for my artifact?" I was unsure if it was a good idea but a swift nod between Hiroka and Leader seemed to make the decision final.

"Alright, so where is the artifact?"

"I don't know."

Leader furrowed his brows. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"Uh…no, sadly."

"So we know nothing about what we have to find." Hiroka confirmed. "Lovely."

"Well, we know what you'll be doing for a while…" Leader sighed, sitting down on the other side of me. He sat in contemplative thought until, "Hiroka, get your insane friend. If anyone can figure out how to make this mess work, it'll be him or her or whatever it is."

"It's a he. But I understand what you're getting at. If anyone can think up a way to find an unknown artifact with an unknown location in only 2 years, it'll probably be him." She stood, walking casually back to camp.

"So, why do you think his plans will help?"

"Because, what you're asking is near impossible. There are several large countries and many smaller ones as well. We happen to be in the furthest corner and we have to somehow find this thing. The prison break should have been impossible if it wasn't for you and him."

"Me?"

"Those exploding bubbles came in handy."

"Ah, I wondered where I had put those. Good to know they worked though."

We sat in comfortable silence until the Hiroka dragged Evelyeen in by his ear. "Got him." She said. "Stupid tranny, thought I was going to hit him so he ran. I had to spend a good 3 minutes catching him."

Tranny? I wondered. What's that mean? I'll ask Hiroka later.

"So what do you want?" Evelyeen asked, massaging his ear.

"Kid, tell him all you know about the artifact and whoever wants it."

"It's a demon."

"A demon?!" Shocked voices echoed through the trees as I began to tell them all I could about the demon, the deal, and the artifact itself. It wasn't much but Evelyeen seemed to be intrigued whereas Hiroka and Leader just seemed suspicious.

Eventually though I ran out of things to say and Evelyeen had run out of questions. Evelyeen stood first. "Let's get back to camp, your little friend should be back and he probably won't be getting along with criminals."

"What about a plan?" Hiroka asked.

"I can't think up something like this off the top of my head. Are you crazy?"

"Well, you certainly thought up that prison break pretty fast." Leader crossed his arms, starring down at Evelyeen.

"I never liked prison, I had thought up a multitude of plans to get out but never had the nerve to actually try any of them. Now then I'm going to sleep." He said marching into the undergrowth back to camp.

"We better keep fires to a minimum, we're already pretty noticeable." Hiroka informed Leader who merely grunted in agreement.

"I don't like your friend… There's just something about him that I don't trust."

"It's well-placed mistrust though. You never know where you stand, whether he favors you, or if he would cut you down in an instant."

We nodded in agreement before following back to camp. Sai arrived a few minutes after us and it was decided that he would take first watch. It was the middle of the night before anyone actually felt comfortable enough to sleep. Apparently having a true legal ninja amongst them makes criminals antsy.

The night passed soundly with only a few clashes between criminals, each was quickly taken care of by Leader or Sai, though Sai's methods were a bit more permanent and only led to further conflict.

As morning arrived, Leader called a meeting. "I realize you are all wondering who Pein's child is. It would be," He picked me up by my clothes dangling me a good two feet off the ground. "This one." He then dropped me, picking up Sai in exchange. "This is her, uh…"

"Traveling companion and friend." I whispered.

"Traveling companion and friend. He is not to be harmed, much." He dropped Sai unceremoniously to the ground. "Now on to more pressing matters. We have informed the child of Danzo's plot."

Sai's expression stiffened, but he said nothing. I had no comfort for him, he had tried to kill me again last night and that had led to a swift interrogation from Hiroka as Leader nearly murdered Sai. Evelyeen had barely managed to hold him back.

"But there is a new problem, the child is dying. In two years time she will be dead. Unless we can find a certain ancient artifact, an artifact wanted by demons. For this we have created a plan, which Evelyeen will relay to you."

"Hello, so I've taken everything into account and decided that we will separate into groups to scan the globe for rumors and to follow these rumors until we hopefully find it." Groans of disapproval flitted the crowd. Leader was about to stand and make a scene when he continued. "I know it sounds fairly useless, but it's to our advantage as much as the child's."

Leader relaxed in his seat again, "Continue then. How is this to everyone's advantage?"

"Simple really. We are a fairly large crowd,yes?" Nods and murmurs of agreement encouraged him. "So, we'd be easy to find if we stayed like this. But if we can sort ourselves into groups, send each group to different places around the continent and keep communication we will have less chance of getting caught and more area would be covered in a smaller amount of time. Say Group A found a rumor in the land of wind that said something about the land of lightning , they could communicate with a group who may already be in the area of the Land and so things would move along at a much faster pace."

Hiroka rose and stood beside Evelyeen, "Well, it's not the best plan. But it's really all we've got. Unless someone can think of a better one?" Silence met her. "I didn't think so. Alright, so how do we split the groups?"

"How many of each rank do we have?" Leader asked, looking into the crowd. "Separate yourselves by rank! Get moving. I want camp to be moving on by lunch."

It took a while but we had finally narrowed our options down to two. More people escaped than previously thought, about 150 criminals were now at large. Our two options were: to send out 15 groups of 10 people or to send out 30 groups of 5.

"Okay," Evelyeen yelled over the crowd. "Do we want to cover more ground or do we want a higher attacking power?"

"What do you mean?" Someone yelled at the back.

"Do we value our lives and freedom? Or do we care more about Pein's daughter living? More people in a group means a higher attacking arsenal. More groups mean we cover more ground in hopes of finding this thing. So, more groups less people?"

Murmurs of discontent slid through the crowd until it reached us. "Alright… what about less groups more people and the idea of safety in numbers?" Sounds of agreement rang among them and so it was. Their lives took priority over mine, but that was to be expected. Evelyeen shot me a look that read sorry and I smiled letting him know it's all right.

In the end we had 15 groups of about 10 people, small enough to travel fairly undetected but large enough to fend off an attack if necessary. As a whole, there were 150; divided into: 15 S-ranks, each group has 3. 35 A-ranks, each group had either 2 or 3 depending. 44 B-ranks, each group again had two or 3. 35 C-ranks, each group had 2 or 3. And 21 D-ranks each group had 1 or 2 depending on the number of A, B and C in the groups.

I had wanted to travel with Hiroka and Leader but they each had groups that needed guiding, but I did get Evelyeen as a body-guard Hiroka said. Though she rants about how useless he is, she has some faith in him.

So it was decided, we'd break camp at noon. Sai, Evelyeen and I would continue traveling along the route Sai wants us to take as he insisted the mission had to be real and that communications would come soon though we haven't received any regarding the mission at all since the beginning. Leader and Hiroka had been placed in the same group ironically and would guide their group through to the west along the ocean.

I said good-bye to Leader and Hiroka handing them each a small tin of healing candy. They had thanked me, given out a few more orders and then they too were gone like the other groups.

Evelyeen clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry so much, they're tough and although Hiroka doesn't look it she was going to be classed as an S-rank if we hadn't gotten caught."

"Really? How'd you get then?"

He blushed, "Well, I kinda tripped on my heels and fell on her. Since then she won't let me wear heels… so now I wear flats. See. Pretty aren't they?"

"Very nice. Don't you think Sai?"

He glanced over, "They look like the sky."

Evelyeen and I glanced at each other before I just shrugged saying, "I think that was a compliment. But you know you don't need heels. You're already pretty tall."

"Not as tall as Hiroka and Leader and other men. I'm rather short in stature compared to them."

"Well, you're taller than me and Sai. So don't wear heels around us okay?"

"I'll have to if you two keep growing. You're only a head shorter than me and you're just 14."

I laughed, "You really think so? I used to be so short though."

He was about to say something when Sai glanced up from his book, "You've grown a lot in a year. Both in height and in chest."

"Pardon?"

"You've grown." He concluded obviously not willing to elaborate.

"Did he just mention my chest?"

"Yes, yes he did. That reminds me, we'll have to get you new clothes and some er…feminine products."

"Do you mean make-up?"

"Uh…no. But we can get that too. How much do you know about puberty?"

"Uh…is that some sort of illness?"

He sighed, "This is going to be an incredibly scary year for you two…"

Sai and I sent a questioning glance to each other but we didn't have time to ask anything as Evelyeen had already begun walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira's POV

"Sai, it's been a month since we got here. If they were sending us a correspondence to tell you about our fake mission they would have. Besides it's fake, why should we bother?"

"I have to wait for further orders."

"What for?" Evelyeen asked walking into our cheap hotel room. "At the moment you are a free nin, enjoy it."

"I'm not free. I still have a mission."

"What?" Akira asked. "What mission? The Mizukage one?"

"Unless we are compromised, yes. And I still have to kill you." Sai smiled.

Evelyeen glanced at me, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I'm still not talking to you." I glared.

"Why?" He whined. "Someone had to tell you."

"If you hadn't have told me, it wouldn't have started."

"You're speaking to me again?" Evelyeen's eyes lit up.

"No." I turned to Sai. "And…I think…maybe you should stop trying to kill me. Please? Didn't you say it wasn't necessary?"

"I would have to find a way to keep you from ever entering the land of fire again. I cannot. In the past year of observation, you've proven stubborn. The only option would be to kill you. It was an order to kill you. A ninja never goes back on an order."

Evelyeen's gaze flitted between us, I stared into the corner beside Sai. "So…you still want to kill me?"

"… I would rather…I have an order. I cannot-"

"Disobey orders. Yeah I know."

Evelyeen sat on our luggage, while Sai and I sat cross-legged. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Sai was obviously deeply involved in his mission, I wanted to live, and Evelyeen can die in a hole for all we cared.

Coincidentally it was Evelyeen that broke the silence. "Well, it's impossible to kill Akira before we find her artifact. If you stab her now, nothing will happen. But if you stab her when we get the artifact she'll die."

"As terrible as he is, he makes sense. The sooner we find the artifact the sooner you can finish the mission." Though, by then, I should be long gone. Maybe we can leave Sai tied up somewhere.

Sai nodded in agreement. "I still don't like the idea of deviating from my orders. We are to stick to the path Danzo has given us."

"Um…hypothetical question." Evelyeen said, walking towards the window and staring intently at whatever was below our sill. "What if there was an incident in which we needed to protect ourselves from, oh say, mist ninja?"

"Mist ninja are crazy." I commented. "We'd have to leave and start running."

"I have to agree, a fight is not something we need to be involved in." Sai stood walking towards the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. But I do suggest we get our things." He began pushing Sai towards our packs and some loose clothing and papers. "Quickly, quickly. Let's do a drill to uh test our ability to get out of an incredibly grim looking situation."

Sai raised a brow at me, indicating I had to speak with it for the first time in a month. "Can you quit treating us like kids? In 5 months I'll be 15, now. What is going on?"

The shattering of glass sent Evelyeen diving at us, covering us from the worst of the shards. "Never mind, I got my answer." I said shoving Evelyeen off me and grabbing my sword. Sai stood next to me defensively holding a kunai as Evelyeen eased himself off the ground, tearing a few of the larger pieces of glass from his flesh.

"I believe we are under attack." Sai shifted a foot to the left, trying to find an opening in our enemys' defense.

Three nin stood in the small room and judging by the sounds from downstairs there were soon to be more.

"Evelyeen, can you fight?" I asked making sure to keep a close eye on the smaller movements the nin were making.

"It's only a few minor scratches, though holding a sword may be a bit of a strain."

"Do you think you can cover the door, even for a short time, just until we get rid of these three?"

"I think that's doable." I heard the shuffle as his words moved on to becoming action. He stationed himself before the door behind us. I almost pitied whoever tried to get in. That man was ruthless when it came to fighting and training…

"Sai. You ready?"

"I don't think it matters. If they attack, I have no other option."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

It was a stalemate, before Sai made the first move. He threw the kunai at the first nin, successfully making him and his comrades mad. He hardly had enough time to back flip out of the nins attack range. As his one on one fight continued, I found myself fighting a two on one situation. It was then that it occurred to me, Sai normally refuses to let me fight as he believes I'll mess up, but now I was in a fight with two people and I still suck at face-to-face combat. I prefer the subtle knife in the back or bomb placed in random location so I never have to fight using taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu. If we escape, someone had better teach me a jutsu or two.

One of them appeared beside me, not willing to get close to Evelyeen, I ducked kicking out a leg trying to bring him down but he jumped swiftly over it. With barely enough time to stand let alone dodge I was hit with a kunai, or would have been had Sai not used a substitution jutsu to save me at the last minute.

"Be careful."

"…Thank you." I turned to face them once again, focusing on their eyes.

Their eyes met and each looked in the direction slightly beside me. They were going to flank me. The moment they disappeared in front of me, I performed a small jump and rolled beneath one blade while the other whisked beneath my feet. I rolled and landed in a crouch, retrieving a child's toy called a sprite bomb from my pouch. They don't do much but I didn't want to completely obliterate the room either. I threw some at their feet and watched them jump back into Evelyeen's range. I winked at him and he smiled, slicing both down. Blood splattered his hair but his smile never vanished.

I turned back to Sai, who was having some difficulty but if I intervened he'd probably slice me to get to the enemy. So I stood by and watched, if he needed me, I'd be here. He moved so differently than I did. Every move was calculated, smoothly executed and it almost seemed like an art form. I was so used to just rushing in with Naruto or someone beside me, the guys would run in and no matter how hurt they got they'd keep fighting. But… Sai never got hurt as far as I could tell. The more I watch Sai and Evelyeen fight, the more I feel left behind, almost useless. All I do is provide a distraction which could go either way. I could help or hinder depending what happened. Thinking back, this might have been how Sakura felt. Watching Naruto and Sasuke from afar…I- I had acted so confident in my power but I can't do anything. Sakura and I, seem to more alike than I thought.

"It's done." Sai said, picking up a few stray kunai. "We should leave."

"Good, I won't be able to hold the door any longer."

"What are you talking about? All you did was shove some furniture in front of it." I motioned to the empty room and then to the crowded doorway.

"Isn't that how you hold people off? It's how they did it in those movies I saw once."

"How long ago was that?"

"Back when kunai were thin blades with a hilt like a sword. Good for throwing not for defense and rather unpleasant to catch."

"You seem to know a lot about the history of weapons." Sai commented as we grabbed our stuff and made for the window.

"I suppose, but it used to be common knowledge when I first graduated the academy. You had to pass both a written and a practical."

"Really?" I asked jumping quietly out the window, soon followed by the others. "Now, we only have to pass a practical."

Evelyeen nodded, jumping into the nearby brush lining a drainage pipe. "Shame really. No wonder the intelligence of the age has decreased. Would this be a good idea?"

"Uh…" I looked into the drainage pipe. It was dark, smelly and didn't look appealing but with the shouts of enemy nin coming closer and closer it looked like there was little choice. "Why not." I sighed jumping onto the water and ducking to enter the pipe.

"I'm surprised someone like you can even control chakra." Sai said and I practically heard that fake smile mocking me.

"Shut up. Don't make me kick your ass."

"You're not nearly skilled enough."

"Okay, you two. Before this escalates to a decibel reserved for executions, let's leave these nin behind. You can fight once outside though, Akira, as much as you hate it. He's right, I've noticed you aren't very skilled in fighting and it's becoming a distraction."

"Says the master of getting distracted." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh giving me your title now? How kind of you." He shot back. "Akira, once we leave here, I would absolutely adore it, if you would give me a list of your abilities."

I whispered, "It's a rather short list…"

"I see light." Sai commented.

"Good, now I'll be stepping passed both of you and scout ahead. Stay here and wait for my signal."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll figure it out."

Sai and I looked at each other, in the dim light I shrugged and he nodded. As Evelyeen left the tunnel Sai kept a close watch on his every move. It wasn't long before Evelyeen's voice echoed above us.

"Bing."

"Is that the signal?" I asked Sai.

Sai looked at me before looking back at the tunnel exit. "I would suppose."

I shrugged before walking out and into the light. The tunnel had led is to the outskirts of the city, leaving us with no one around and a clear way out.

"So, Sai. Now that we've been forced to leave, can we go on a relic hunt?" I asked looking carefully for his reaction.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Though we were attacked there are other locations in which I can receive further orders."

"But, if they knew about this one, they could know about the next. What if the route has been compromised?" I asked and I could see the faint glimmer of doubt beginning to stir. "It would endanger the entire mission. Answer the question, why did Danzo want me killed?"

"You are a threat."

"Exactly. Imagine if I landed in enemy hands, especially before we get the artifact. For the meantime, I'm immortal it could become a real problem if I just end up working for the mist nin."

"…I see. You may be correct. I will have to think on this further."

Evelyeen cleared his throat as I was about to strangle Sai's. How dare he be so stubborn. "We should move on, probably soon. This way?" He asked pointing directly into the forest.

"I guess we should avoid trails for the time being shouldn't we?"

"That would be best." Sai agreed leading the way into the dense brush.

"How much money do we have left?" Evelyeen asked.

Sai handed me the coin purse as he sliced through some particularly dense foliage. I counted it out and winced. "Barely enough to cover another inn."

"Is there enough for a small shopping trip?"

"Definitely not."

His face dropped. "But why? I had an idea too."

"Let's hear it then."

"I believe that the enemy has a description of us."

"I believed that was obvious." Sai said.

"Yes, but if we changed our appearances, could they find us?"

"Uh…no?" I raised an eyebrow looking at Sai. What was he hinting at?

"Well, they are looking for a man, a boy and a young lady."

"Okay. And?"

"They wouldn't think to look for a group of two ladies and one boy now would they?"

Sai's eyes grew for a fraction of a second before returning to their previous state. "Does this plan involve altering our genders?"

"Not quite. Just our appearances, problem is, a jutsu would be too hard to sustain and a nuisance to keep up in a fight."

"I think I know where this is going." I sighed. So much for growing my hair again… and I was just beginning to get used to it too.

"We're going to cross dress!" Evelyeen cheered.

And so upon arriving at a nearby town, under the cover of the transformation jutsu. We bought new clothes. We stayed in the forest and cut my hair. Evelyeen untied his letting it flow freely. Sai was given a wig to wear as his hair was not yet feminine enough for Evelyeen to approve. We all then changed into different outfits. Mine I was pleased with, though I was still used to the style and had yet to change to a more feminine lifestyle. Sakura would kill me if she-…depending if she's still mad she may kill me anyway. I wonder how they're doing…have they received my letters yet? Why haven't they responded? Tsunade must have told them how to contact me, right?

"Will you be done dressing anytime soon?" Sai asked from the opposing side of the tree.

"Yeah, I'm done. You two dressed."

"Yes…"

I walked out and had to stifle a laugh. Sai stood awkwardly in his new clothes whereas Evelyeen strutted his stuff around the clearing. He had seemed upset that we wouldn't allow him heels though.

Sai scanned me, "You missed a strand." He walked over, taking a kunai out and making Evelyeen watch him carefully.

The kunai was an inch from my throat as he grabbed a particularly long strand of hair and cut it off. He nodded at me sheathing his kunai. "We should leave."

Evelyeen shrugged at me, brushing the tense atmosphere away. "On to adventure. And don't worry, this will blow over soon and you can grow your hair as we run."

"I don't mind too much. I've done something similar once. Sai on the other hand will take a while to adjust to his more feminine clothing."

"He refused to wear the dress I bought him…" Evelyeen pouted showing me a nice flowery summer dress.

"He has no taste." I said, thinking that Evelyeen was the one without taste, but succeeding in cheering him up anyways.

"So about that list." He said walking beside me.

"Oh…I'll write it out for you. Next town we pass."

"Why not just tell me now?"

"…" I glanced at Sai's back. He wouldn't let me live it down but it would be better having someone who knew my abilities. "I know the clone jutsu, illusions only not what Naruto can do, how to break a genjutsu," A certain ability that's forbidden. "The transformation jutsu. The substitution jutsu. The summoning jutsu. And I know how to make a bomb. That's about it…I think."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Sai turned back, "They shouldn't have let you be a ninja."

It would be those words that pushed me for the next year and a half to improve. It would also be the only reason I got up at 6 every morning to be beaten to death by Evelyeen for 'training'. It was difficult but by the time the journey ended. I believed I had earned the right to be called a ninja. I continually sent letters to everyone, hoping they'd reply but I never did receive one back. My travels were written on them, along with a few discoveries, some illegal ideas and of course information on the relic.

**_The adventure to find the relic will be majorly based on Akira's letters. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Naruto, _

_I know you haven't forgiven me yet, seeing as you haven't written me back, but I thought I'd continue for the sake of continuing. This will be the third edit of this letter as Sai kept taking a black marker to everything important._

_ So, I last wrote you about a week ago when we stayed at an inn. A lot has happened since then. Sai became a prick and a girl, Evelyeen…well he hasn't really changed and I'm back to being a guy. This is becoming a cycle of never ending gender confusion. _

_While at the inn we were attacked by mist ninja and after killing three we were forced to run. As it turns out it was a set up, at least that's what I'm thinking, not sure what the others think of it. We've been traveling the land of water in search of the ancient relic. But, all we've found so far is a bunch of dusty shrines though we've only followed two of the many rumors we've uncovered. _

_I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that I'm looking for one. It's an ancient relic special to my family, I need it in order to uh stay a dragon summoner. So far I've hit three towns, two of which had ancient shrines and neither knew what I was looking for. Heck, I don't know what I'm looking for. The demon, who I've recently learned is named Lividcre, says that I need to find the entrance to the summoning lands. Sadly, I have no clue how to do this. Evelyeen has suggested going to a shaman seeing as we have no other summoners amongst us and we've got nothing better to do. _

"Why are you lying?" Sai asked peering over my shoulder.

"Sai! This is private!"

"He won't reply anyway, I don't understand why you continue this."

"You don't know that, besides maybe he just forgets."

"You're lying to both him and you."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"This book." He raised a book before my eyes, 'How to read a person's thoughts'.

"Another one? Lately you've been buying some pretty weird books."

"You mean informative. Will you answer my question?" He asked and I was about to reply no when he added. "I also recently picked up a book on interrogation from the ancient shinobi wars."

"…Evil. I'm lying cause it's not something he needs to know about."

"He shouldn't?" Evelyeen asked. "You're his friend aren't you?"

"Yes, maybe…I don't know anymore but he doesn't need to know that I could potentially die."

"You mean definitively die, right?" Sai corrected, browsing through whatever book he was on now.

"Would you quit trying to kill me?"

"No."

"Urgh…Can I write this letter in peace?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you."

_So today I'm meeting with a crazy shaman who will hopefully help me enter the summoning land. If all is well, I'll write you the rest of my plan. If something goes wrong this letter may go incomplete and you will one day hear of my death._

_Signed, Akira_

_P.S I know what I did was unforgivable but please stop ignoring my letters… Even just sending me a blank one would be nice…_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Excuse the small blood stain to the corner, I'm not re-writing this just so you can have a peace of mind. Turns out the shaman was some criminal looking for ransom money, he didn't believe me when I said my family (real family) wouldn't care. So he dragged a knife out, no major damage so don't worry. But I had to block it with my hand, stupid reflex action. Sai finished the guy off and Evelyeen is off to buy bandages. We're staying in a city near the center of the main island. _

_Everyone seems on edge as we risk getting caught, we still have our disguises and Sai is still capable of sending the mail, no idea how but he manages. Evelyeen's been teaching me the art of the sword and while I used to be fairly competent, I'm now lower than a sub-level warrior, basically I'm an academy student with a kunai. Day after day I've been drilled with the basics, we still haven't moved on yet but he says I can move up to a more intermediate move in a few days. Truthfully, I think he just wants to bore me to death. _

"That is not true!" Evelyeen's shrill voice exploded into my ear.

"Would people stop reading over my shoulder!? These are personal!"

"If they involve us, we should be allowed to read them." Sai smiled. "After all, you've read all my letters sent to Danzo and you even took a marker to them."

Evelyeen perked up, "Yes but what Akira did was more for her safety than for nosing about your business."

"See." I said to Sai. "There's a difference."

Sai stared at me blankly before returning to his book and I took that as my cue to return to my letter.

_So aside from my sword training, things have been pretty boring. We haven't run into any ninja so there have been no fights, Evelyeen says to count myself lucky but I can tell he's getting restless from the lack of violence. I fear he may turn on Sai, haha, I'm sure it won't come to that. Lately, those two have been more civil with each other and I think they've come to a mutual understanding of each other. If I ever brought this up they'd probably kill me for it, luckily I'm still immortal. _

_I can't think of what else to write, so I guess the next time I'll have an informative letter, instead of the standard weekly letter, will be wherever I travel to next. Sai says there's a local legend surrounding a small town near the port, hopefully I'll get some answers there._

_Signed, Akira_

_Dear Naruto, _

_We weren't right, but we weren't wrong. As I wrote in the last letter, we went to the port and there was in fact a legend but it had nothing to do with dragons or ancient relics it was more water oriented though the underground shrine held no clues, it was very pretty. _

_So you remember the healing candy stuff I helped some guy make? Turns out this is his home town, sorta. He's letting us stay in his home for the time being which means we can save money on the inn. After telling him of our situation he led us to the shrine but since nothings there, he's helping with brainstorming. He's actually getting along really well with Evelyeen which surprised Sai and I._

_The man, his name is Sensei but I find that really weird so I won't write it often if I can help it, is helping me find a way to get to the summoning lands. He believes I'd have more luck talking to dragons who seem to be in on this whole relic situation. Evelyeen suggested we summon a dragon, preferably a larger, more knowledgeable one to get more information. I can't think of what else to write for now so I'll just say that I'm safe and you don't have to worry. I hope you're safe and I hope your training is going well._

_From Akira_

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's been a few hours and I managed to summon Suffio again, she's really nice, she helped me crash the roof of that hotel we stayed in once if you remember. Suffion has agreed to help me get to the summoning lands to speak with her father, she agreed to train me a bit to help me out but she refuses to be a messenger, saying that I have to speak with him myself. _

_She says that I need to summon at least three dragons, find a sacred location and finally use the triflame- reverse- summoning jutsu to get there. It sounds complicated but it's actually pretty simple once I can control three columns of flames at once. Sensei has me training in meditation, I have to control three candle flames, making them grow and shrink without being near them. So far I can be up to 15cm away… I know it's not much but it's better than having the fire growing next to my skin or off my skin._  
_I need to work up to three feet, I will then stand in a circle etched onto the ground in the summoners blood. The circle will be completed by three dragons standing along the outer edge. They will use a flaming stream aimed at the center to create the three fires I need, I then need to manipulate them before they hit me and make them form a spinning tornado around me. When the flames die, I should be in the summoning land. At least that's what she says. So my next letter should be from the summoning lands._

_From Akira. _

_P.S Evelyeen's training is becoming more and more brutal, I think he's in need of a good fight but since we left the country of water it's been pretty peaceful._

_I miss you a lot though you're probably doing pretty well without me, we'll get ramen when we both get back and I'll even pay. I hope your safe, good luck with your training and don't hurt yourself. Um, I don't know what else to write. Oh say hi to Jiraiya for me, tell him not to force you to help him with 'research' I suppose._

_Dear Naruto, _

_So it worked, it took over a week, but it worked. I can finally control fire three feet away… sorta but I need to be really concentrating and I don't think I'm ready to control it when it's in motion towards me so we're going to continue working on it for a bit longer, Evelyeen suggested he run around with torches to simulate the motion, my next letter may be written in a hospital waiting room depending who gets hurt._

_Today they sent us into market to buy some food and what not, and I learned something. Sai should never go alone. Not only did he piss off the lady who so kindly served us but he kept picking out protein bars and other things in the ninja rations section… so much for laying low. His hair has grown out so he no longer has to wear a wig, much to his pleasure. He still hasn't figured out how to be a girl though so Evelyeen keeps giving him tips. Did you know that girls hips move more than a guys when they walk? I didn't, so Evelyeen had to give me tips too, we're also using a small genjutsu to disguise my voice. Don't ask me what it is though 'cause Evelyeen or Sensei are the ones who have to apply it every day. My jutsu capabilities still suck…a lot. _

_My chakra capabilities are coming along though, I can control fire by weaving some chakra into it. Luckily my chakra is fire nature otherwise this probably wouldn't have worked. Sai still says I'm weak and compared to him it's true but in regular taijutsu I'm beginning to outshine him. Sensei has been teaching me simple jutsu's that he said he taught one of his students who had very little chakra. His student apparently could kill a 100 people alone with only a crossbow and these jutsus. Sadly I have yet to master them and I'm not going to tell you just yet what they are, they're so simple you'd probably laugh once you found out what they were. _

_Lately I've been sending out less and less letters, sorry about that. Unless of course these are just a nuisance, which I suppose they could be seeing as I used to send one twice a week but now I'm going to send them once a month, I'm running out of things to say so I'll leave it at this. _

_From Akira._

_Dear Naruto, _

_It's been a month since I last wrote you, and you won't be getting these until much later as I'm currently in the summoning lands. I also realized it's been about 2 years since we last saw each other. I miss everyone but mostly you, and Kakashi. _

_At the moment I have met with the king of dragons, his name is Arson, it's not his actual name but it's the only one I can pronounce of the two. The other one is like Incandium or something but I can't spell it right so it could be different. The summoning world is a lot like our own but also very different. I guess you're going to find out one day seeing as you have your own summoning._

_Did you know this place is set up into territories for each summoning? I didn't, until I asked Arson why I didn't see any other creatures aside from the food sources. He explained all about them, he also said that we may be able to visit a 'little fleshling living as a toad' and I can only guess that is you. I can just picture your face right now, and because of it Arson believes I'm as stupid as he is. Seeing as 'the fleshling living as a toad' is the only other person here I suppose it's only right that I meet them but if it is you I don't want to surprise you like that._

_Did you know that green llamas here are the main source of food for dragons? I didn't believe him until I saw him catch one, there as big as a house! And yet Arson has to eat four at each meal. Dessert here is cotton candy pink bunnies… I want dessert but I'm not willing to eat a bunny. I'm not sure if you've heard but I had a bad experience with bunnies. If I so much as look at one I burst into tears. Kakashi said it was the only proof we had that I was human._

_Oh yeah I suppose I should tell you more about Arson seeing as he'll probably come up a lot in these letter. Okay so he's the eldest of the eight dragon summoning, he's about the same size as chief toad I think? Maybe bigger, I don't know. He acts incredibly stupid when it's just him and his family but around the other creatures he's powerful and intimidating. He's knowledgeable when he doesn't try to be a trickster, turns out the twins are his grandchildren. It makes a lot of sense to me. Oh and if he ever meets you, he may act really childish and mock attack you. Like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it, except he won't kill you. I think. Either way he'll get bored, and then the real introductions can be made._

_Arson says I have to meditate now, then it's back to locating this object. He's decided to train me as we move to increase our productivity on the trip. Turns out he knows the basic sword moves, a few sword dances which I fear to try and a number of jutsus passed down from ancient times. It's not as exciting as it sounds, he says I'm being ungrateful but he's just forcing me to practice the basics over and over. _

_Akira_

_Dear Naruto, _

_It's been over three months since I arrived in the summoning land and I know this letter is late but with all the training, hunting, exploring and everything I guess I lost track of time. So I don't remember where I left off last time but you knew I was in the summoning lands so you can't be that far behind._

_We've travelled all over trying to find where the hints connect, we hit a lot of dead ends but we've finally found a place that looks promising. Runes on the walls and ceiling seem to tell a story but the last few paragraphs were scratched out, when I asked Arson he just huffed shaking his head in anger. Now I don't think you've ever had the experience of having an angry dragon in a relatively small cave with you, but I have to say you'd never want to. It's absolutely terrifying. _

_Arson managed to make out a few runes through the scratches but all he could say was that the relic was not in the summoning land. It was somewhere in the human world, near a warm place…so we're off to look at hot springs, volcano's and the desert. I'll write again when I can._

_Akira_

_Dear Kakashi,_

_This is my very first letter I've written to you. As you know I'm on a mission to the country of water, it's been pretty slow going seeing as the only team member close to my age ignores me or calls me code 666. The other two are really nice though. Chie and Hachiro are pretty nice though Chie is more patient with me, Hachiro thinks I'm an idiot but he's really no better. _

_For a mission with time constraint you'd think we'd be moving faster but we aren't, it's been a week since we left Konoha and yet we aren't even near the ports where we'll get a ship to take us across. Are all missions like this in the upper ranks? I liked our mission to the Land of Waves, it wasn't nearly as slow, except I did get kidnapped so maybe that sped things up a bit for me. _

_Also, I've decided that ninja rations and protein bars taste terrible, but Hachiro refuses to buy anything else saying this is the only food jounin and ANBU eat on missions so I should get used to them fast. When I get back I'm treating myself to Ichiraku's with the mission pay and then I'm going to buy out the stores stock of paper bombs. Did you know you can alter them slightly? I've increased the output of a few of mine by as much as 10%, that's an extra half a foot in the radius! If I can continue to increase the output maybe I can make them encompass larger areas or maybe I can make the heat really intense or maybe I can add in things like a poison or smoke combining them to create the most danger paper bomb in existence! Though that'll probably take a few years to create; plus there's the theory involved… maybe I'll just stick to my current project, I've recently taken an interest in trap bombs. Those bombs that are set off by a wire being tripped or pressure being placed. Well I was wondering what would happen if I could create a sound bomb, click of my fingers and it goes off or maybe a chakra bomb or maybe…I'm rambling. Sorry got excited to share._

_I wonder if you're still mad, or if maybe you've forgiven me. I hope you're doing well in either case. You were out on a mission last I checked, I hope that went well. Who feeds the dogs when you're out? Or do they just go back to the summoning lands for a bit? I miss Pakkun, tell him I say hi. _

_I miss you too, of course. I think this is what's called homesickness. I've never really felt it before except when thinking about Atticus. Maybe I should visit him, he's away from home a lot so he probably knows how to get rid of it. Then again, we probably can't derive from the mission goal. Ah well, so much for that idea. Maybe Chie knows. _

_Chie's recently become something of a role-model for me as Hachiro states but I just think she's nice and one of the only females I can tolerate. I told Hachiro this and he called me a mys- a misoginist, no wait a misogynist? I think that's it, he won't tell me what it means though he just rolls his eyes. _

_Chie explained. It means a hatred of women, I guess it kinda makes sense, but I don't hate women. I just don't get along well with them. Alright, well I have to go. We're packing up camp and heading out again today so I'll send a letter in another week._

_Love Akira_

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Hey, this will be my sixteenth letter to you. I don't know what to write that won't make you worry, so I'll just say that I'm alive and well. I miss you, and home. I can't wait to see you even if you'll yell at me or shun me. I can move out if you want just don't ignore me, or lock me up in my room forever. I've been writing Naruto about my travels, though no one's been answering me. Sorry that my letters have been getting shorter and shorter but I've run out of things to say aside from sorry. _

_I still love you, and consider you my dad even if you're not really and even if you don't love me back. _

_Love Akira_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Why do you always respond with 'Stop sending me letters'? Not that I'm really complaining, after all you're the only one who's been answering. Just thought I'd send you an update, I'm off to the summoning lands, if you have a summoning you should meet me there. I need to talk to sane people, not that you're really sane and not that my companions are not sane but I just want to talk to someone I really know. Though we don't really talk much… _

_Either way, Naruto misses you and was really angry when you left as I've mentioned before and I think he's still mad at me so you have to make it up to me so meet me in the summoning lands. Besides I have something I need to give you that I forgot to before. _

_From Akira_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Haha. Not funny… sending me a blank letter filled with lots of paper. Way to get my hopes up… So I'm guessing this means we won't meet up in the summoning world. Well I guess you'll see me in a few months when I have to personally give you it in person. Tell that snake weirdo that I'll be visiting and need supplies. _

_From Akira_

"Has he answered back yet?" Evelyeen asked, childishly clinging to my shoulders as he peered over my head.

"Yep." I smiled.

"And?" Sai asked. "Has he given in to your discrete threat?"

"Yep, I'll be seeing him in a bit. He just needs to figure out how to get there too."

"Can I read it?" Evelyeen asked, reaching slowly for the paper.

"Uh sure." I said handing it to him.

_Akira, _

_Don't you dare. I'll be there in two months. Whatever this is, had better be important._

_Sasuke_

"He's not very sociable is he?"

"No, not really."

"Well, he cuts straight to the point so he must be such a-" Evelyeen's smile faltered as he searched for the right word. "charming young man."

I snorted, and Sai glanced at me. "Not a girl." He mumbled before going back to his book.

"What was that?" I snarled.

Evelyeen intervened quickly, drawing me outside where he began to flutter around me fixing my ahir or clothes or just plain smothering me. "Now don't believe any of that boys nonsense. He's not the brightest when it comes to being social, least of all with girls. You know I think you two would get along better if you stopped letting your temper get the better of you and if he stopped being..."

"An ass." I suggested.

"Stop using language like that. And I was going to say condescending."

"That's just a nicer way of saying it."

"Which is why I used it." A cocky grin spread on his face. "So. Do you think you two can try to be friends?"

"I suppose I could get angry less if he stopped being a prick…"

Evelyeen sighed, "Well, that'll do for now. Let's go back inside before that boy censors all your new letters."

My eyes widened as I darted through the door, luckily my letters were untouched otherwise there'd be hell to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sir, _

_It would appear that the mission has failed. _

_Sai_

_Sai, _

_She's a 14 year old girl, unskilled in the shinobi arts. You are a trained killer. Finish the mission as soon as possible and return to Konoha alone._

_Leader_

_Sir,_

_There is the matter concerning her immortality, it would appear that I cannot kill her before acquiring an ancient talisman. At the moment we are searching, but have yet to find it. Disclosure of information such as location is life threatening at the moment and remains as such until the body guard can be taken care of. _

_Sai_

_Sai, _

_She is not immortal despite any rumors you may have heard from ex-anbu. Now who is this body guard you travel with?_

_Leader_

_Sir,_

_That information is classified as Akira sits beside me with a black marker. It would also appear that my will to follow through with these orders is faltering the longer I am away from ROOT and with Akira. This will be my last letter, I will return to Konoha and recognize my actions deserve punishment which I will prepare myself for, until then Akira sends her regards and our friend says to sleep with an eye open. _

_Sai._

A growl escaped Danzo's throat as he read the final letter sent from Sai. These few letters had taken almost half a year to send and recieve, in such time they had been gone for merely a year yet he had never suspected Sai, one of his elite, to fail such an easy mission. Using such excuses as 'she's immortal' or that she has a body guard, it would be an easy task for any of his ROOT agents to kill the girl. He sighed, he had no choice but to send someone to pick up their trail and finish the mission themselves. If there was a body guard he'd have to be killed as well. He wrote a swift, if not accurate order to be sent immediately to one of his finest. There would be no mistakes this time. He had overestimated Sai, believing the boy to have outgrown his teenage emotion but he had been wrong and there was a setback in his plan. Well, it would be righted soon enough. He thought as he stood and grabbed his cane leaning against the wall. Perhaps a walk to calm his mind is in order.

He picked his way across the office, passing three very large burlap bags overflowing with envelopes. Two bags had labels and the third was jammed full with all the others, carefully written names crossed each one. One bag held only envelopes with a neatly printed 'Naruto' on them, the other bore the name 'Kakashi' and the third held letters printed 'Tsunade', 'Hinata', 'Sakura' even 'Ibiki. Though he had no idea how she knew the infamous Ibiki Morino.

Danzo never bothered reading them aside from the first few, they held no information he didn't already know and they were much like a young girl's diary. Enough so that he would find himself scoffing at the stupider sentences, and discarding the letters back into the bag. Danzo scanned the office once more, this office was small but one day he'd be sitting where that wench Tsunade sits now. He smiled to himself, before turning off the light and tightly locking the door.

"Hey. Hey. Are you even listening? Naruto!" Jiraiya crossed his arms as Naruto finally snapped out of his distant thoughts nearly making him fall out of the tree had was supposed to be meditating under.

"Whoa!" He yelled clutching the branch with whatever limbs were still above it. "What do you want pervy-sage? Can't you see I'm meditating?"

"I wouldn't call that meditation. Meditation involves clearing your mind, not cluttering it with useless thoughts."

Naruto rolled his eyes, righting himself to sit on the branch again. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said before muttering, " And it was clear until you broke my concentration."

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing." Naruto yelled in frustration, cursing himself for letting his thoughts leave the task at hand. Jiraiya sighed.

This wasn't the first time Naruto had let his thoughts travel, and it wasn't the first time he'd beaten himself up about it. Jiraiya knew what it was about, Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke left, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. He was determined, Jiraiya could give him that, but he wasn't on par with the Uchiha's abilities. At least not yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No…" Naruto pouted, the boy was 15 and yet he still acted like an academy brat.

"Are you sure? This'll be the only time I offer. Don't expect me to care every time you can't pay attention. In battle it could cost you your life, it's best to get it out."

A soft thud on the grass, and Naruto stood next to the tree, thinking it out. He finally sighed, staring at the ground. "It's about Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand, I know he left for power but how could he just leave like that?"

Jiraiya looked away, his own teammate Orochimaru had chosen power over the village as well, he couldn't answer the question he himself still thought about. "I'm not sure, all I know is that power to some is more alluring than the consequence of loneliness. Sasuke thought that the only way to gain power was to leave those who held emotional attachments behind. But without those, his power will always be incomplete."

"Then what about Akira?! Why'd she let him leave? Why did she leave? She doesn't care about power! She doesn't care about anything! So why?"

Jiraiya watched silently as Naruto pulled his hair as his emotions fought to consume him. Jiraiya closed his eyes. So that's what it was really about. He opened his eyes, grabbing Naruto's shoulder. "Now hold on a minute. You don't seriously think Akira didn't care about the village."

"She wouldn't have left if she did."

"Naruto, Tsunade said in her latest letter that she has reason to believe Akira is still in Konoha."

"So what, she's been hiding for two years? Come on, she's not one to just sit back and hide. She'd be placing prank bombs or nail polish bombs or bugging grandma Tsunade. Not only that but you told me she could have left with criminals during the break out. So were you wrong?"

"Whoa, okay calm down. I never said it was definite. I just said there was evidence, but there's also evidence within the village that she's still there."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, Kakashi's been dealing with smoke bombs, flour bombs, a paint bomb coated his entire house pink at one point and I believe Tsunade's had a few complaints around the village varying from genin to jounin villagers. So, it's highly unlikely she went anywhere. So stop worrying about her. You'll see her again soon enough." He ruffled Naruto's hair, but Naruto just pushed it off.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Jiraiya smiled calmly, "Don't worry, she will. In fact, right now she's probably missing you just as much as you're missing her."

"Whatever." Naruto said jumping back into the tree. "Now leave me alone. I need to get this right."

Jiraiya shook his head, though it had been small the smile on Naruto's face was obvious as he had jumped back into the tree.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I'm really beginning to get frustrated with this 'quest', and that's putting it mildly. Evelyeen has the same rule about swearing as Kakashi does... But anyways, after leaving the summoning lands we've travelled to most nearby volcanoes and I've sent a few friends out to look at the others. We've amassed quite a collection of random objects from older times but Lividcre has yet to accept them. On the plus side, some of my friends, the ones who have finished searching in their given areas, have recently found housing and are working on a new home base. I haven't seen it yet but it sounds as though things are going well. _

_Um… I dunno what else to put. I have no idea what's going on in your life so I can't comment or ask questions and my own life has become so routine you've probably gotten bored of hearing about it. I train, I search, I mess with Sai, I mess with Evelyeen and I write letters. We only have ten more places to search and then I should be on my way home though, relic or not, I want to see you guys at least one more time. I won't even care if you have to visit me in jail anymore, or if you yell at me, or whatever. So when I come home, please visit. _

_From Akira_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_You left… in the middle of the night…on the day you arrived… and you refused Itachi's gift… Run Sasuke, the squirrels are coming. _

_Love Akira_

_Akira, _

_You. Wouldn't. Dare. Call them off. Now._

_Sasuke_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Would it kill you to say 'dear' in front of my name? And what'll you do if I don't?_

_From Akira_

_Akira,_

_They're in the base. It's your turn to run. _

_Sasuke_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I'm calling them off, I'm calling them off. No need to do anything drastic. Also your gift is under your pillow, you're welcome._

_From Akira_

"Why do you do this to him?" Evelyeen asked, eyeing me with concern from his corner by the window.

"Cause it's fun."

Sai shook his head at me, "Danzo was right, you're a demon."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. You are."

Evelyeen sighed, "It's amazing how you two managed didn't manage to kill each other so far."

"She's[I'm] immortal." Sai and I said before turning away from each other in a huff. Evelyeen just shrugged, amusement tugging at his lips.

"Whatever you say. I know otherwise though."

_Dear Naruto, _

_It's done, we finally found it. It was where we didn't expect it to be, it was in the only volcano in the land of fire… we searched the entire world for two years and yet it was back home. It took nearly falling into the volcano to see the damn thing. Thankfully Sai caught me before I was lava food. It was looking a bit hopeless before that, seeing as there was only a month left before it disappeared. _

"Liar." Sai breathed over my shoulder.

"So?"

"So, you should tell him the truth."

"Why? It's over now. No need to make him worry about the past. We got the relic, I'm mortal now, everything's going well. Why should I weigh him down with ideas of death?"

"Hm, I suggest telling him anyway. I was reading a book the other day," I sighed, leaning back against him to prepare for more wisdom from his weird books. He shifted slightly before awkwardly giving me a hug and moving me so he was comfortable. "my book said, the key to a relationship was to communicate with your partner. I believe you should communicate with Naruto to re-establish your relationship."

"Sai..?"

"Yes?"

"What types of books have you been reading?" He handed over a few of his books and I glanced over the titles.

"Sai, these are all dating advice books. Why don't you start off with how to make friends or something."

"These are more informative and easier to find."

"I see." I shook my head, handing them back over my shoulder. "When will Evelyeen be back?"

"Soon, I think."

"Right. You go read or something, I have a letter to finish."

"This is your last one right?"

"I think so…" If they let me back in that is, a sad smile accompanied my thoughts.

Sai reached over and gave me a quick hug, I had to admit he was getting better at sensing emotions but his hugs still needed a lot of work. His people skills were still awful as well no matter how much we practiced conversation.

"…I believe they will let you return." He quickly stood, retrieving his books off the ground and moving to the logs closer to the fire. It was still light out but the autumn chill was hard to fight off even during the day.

Without Sai nearby, my back felt much colder but there was nothing I could really do about that, I shifted my jacket, hoping the collar would stop the wind from going down my spine. It was in vain though as the wind could find almost any opening and use it to its advantage. The sooner I finished the letter the sooner I could go near the fire and Sai again.

_Anyways, it's about time for my return to Konoha. I can't wait to see all of you again. _

_Akira_

_P.S I'm sorry for the past like ten letters, I didn't realize how annoying that must have been to receive letters with barely a sentence on them, I hope this makes up for at least some of them. _

I stood and walked over to Sai, sealing the letter and placing it in my bag so it could be mailed at the next town. Sai glanced up before making room on the log, he had changed so much since we met. He no longer calls me by my stupid code, he hasn't tried to kill me, though he still insists he will and he's more open to talking now.

I sat beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Liar."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"That's because it's true."

I huffed, I couldn't exactly argue. My lies were beginning to multiply and when I look back, I realize that I'm only here today because of the lie from the past. If people hadn't thought I was Pein's biological child I'd be dead. I've lied about where I am, I've lied about how safe I am, I've lied about my mission, I've helped Sai lie to Danzo, I've lied to Sasuke a few times too though that was just so he'd visit me. I think I've lied to practically everyone I know… how sad is that. A let out a deep sigh.

"Do you need to communicate?" Sai tilted his head, he was still at a loss for how to help me.

"No, I just need to stop thinking."

"I was unaware you could actually think, I thought you ran on instincts."

I blew air out my nose quickly, I was too tired to laugh and it wasn't all that funny but it had me smiling. "I do, but I also think about things too."

"Like what?"

"Like you, and Evelyeen, and people. Sometimes life."

"Well, isn't that odd." Evelyeen's voice echoed into the clearing. "And here I thought life was too much of a deep subject for our little Akira. Looks like your mind was a bit more serious than I had previously thought."

Something wasn't right. I stood, "Evelyeen? Where are you? Why haven't you showed yourself?"

"Akira." Sai said staring at a patch of low lying brush.

"Gotcha." I nodded to him and he stood carefully. "Evelyeen? Is something wrong?"

"Oh yes, something's definitely wrong. Wrong with this picture, with you, with these past few years in fact."

"What?"

"I should have known, oh I told myself you couldn't be. There was no way, absolutely no way for Pein to have a child."

Shit…

"But then some stupid pre-teen comes waltzing into the scene, 'child of the great Pein' my ass. You've been lying, lying this whole time, not only to me but to Hiroka, to Leader and worst of all using _his_ name to do it."

"No, you don't understand. Evelyeen just listen for a minute. I can explain." I tried to reason with him, but his voice kept changing locations, no matter how many times I tried to get a look at him he would be gone.

Sai stared at me as he waited for clarification but I just shook my head, no Sai, no was not the time to finally let you in on the lies. I keep forgetting, he believes Pein is a metaphor, not a person, some information network those Anbu have…

"No, it's time to get rid of you. Pein would have wanted me to."

A sudden shift in the wind and he was there, standing not two feet away, sword raised. His eyes weren't the same, the kind eyes I thought I knew were gone. He was dead, yet at the same time alive. He didn't care about me, he only cared about his sword and its thirst for blood. "It's time to kill the immortal." He whispered, as he swung his sword down. He was too fast, and I was stuck, caught in my web of lies and snared by his intent to kill. All I could do now was brace for the inevitable.

Meanwhile, in the land of water. An elite ROOT tracker was travelling along the route previously travelled by Akira and her companions. He had picked up the trail they had been ordered to follow but it seemed they diverged after some run ins with water country nin. Before that there had been a large gathering, no fighting judging from the ground but many had camped together before separating once again. The smaller of the groups held two children and an adult.

The ROOT nin could only accept that this was then and followed the trail perfectly, that was until recently. The trail had all but vanished amongst a small town, further investigation brought up no clues. They knew they were searching for a man, a girl and a boy yet no one had seen anyone like that. They get few travelers but the trail led directly here.

The ROOT nin, spent the next 6 months retracing his steps, trailing after ghost whispers and above all, failing his mission. A short letter to Danzo read:

_Sir, _

_Mission failed: Code 666 has vanished along with mission name: Sai, and the body guard. It was deemed that she is a master of deception. Location estimation: not this island. Skill estimation: Above expectation. Army count: Well above 50 but below 600. Immortality: Questionably plausible. Body guard: Male. Body guard skills: Better than most ROOT. Body guards capabilities at disappearing: Perfect. Based on the data gathered, Code 666 is probably already back…she's waiting for our guard to lower. As I run in circles she's plotting to kill me… No one is safe. Which is why I'll be resigning from ROOT and spending my retirement at a nearby village. _

Upon receiving this letter Danzo quickly crumpled it, refusing to look at his failures. He threw it onto the fire which had been chasing out the autumn chill, erasing all evidence that such a mission even took place.


	7. Chapter 7

Akira's POV

I braced myself, closing my eyes to the monster before me. The pain never came though, the sound of metal hitting metal resounded throughout my body. It had been close, I opened my eyes and Sai stood before me.

Evelyeen jumped back, "Are you willing to die with her?"

"No, but I feel certain people would kick not only your ass but my ass as well if she were to die here." Sai handed me my sword. "Besides, she is my…she is my friend." It rolled hesitantly off his tongue, and he snuck a glance at me from the corner of his eye.

I nodded, verifying that although he had been an absolute pain, his actions proved he was indeed my friend. "Evelyeen, you can't beat two experts, so why don't you just stop and we can forget this happened."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I've watched you two, I know your weaknesses better than you do. I could easily slip past your guard and kill both of you."

"Oh really now." A vaguely familiar voice taunted. I grinned as, Evelyeen's eyes bugged out before shifting sharply towards Hiroka.

"Stand down, Hiroka. This should only take a minute."

"That boy managed to defend against you, what makes you think you can do anything to them?"

"I didn't expect him to intervene, after all this was his original goal."

"It doesn't look like that now." Hiroka teased, nodding at us. "You two alright? The tranny didn't scare you now did he?"

I shook my head, glancing at Sai's palms; they were bleeding, the sheer force behind Evelyeen's blade had been enough for the handles of Sai's dual swords to break and dig into his palms… yet he had been willing to fight even like that. "I'm alright, but Sai's hands…"

"It's nothing. Don't worry." He said reassuringly.

Hiroka rubbed the back of her neck eyeing the blood drip steadily into the grass. "Geez, you really did a number on these kids. Evelyeen, I realize that you probably have a good…okay I can't say a good reason. But I know you have a reason behind this. So before Leader gets here, let's put down the weapons. Maybe we can sort this out before he adds any unnecessary violence into this."

Evelyeen must have been seeing red by now as he threw down his sword, the point missing Hiroka's foot by mere inches. Hiroka sighed, picking it up and walking past Evelyeen. "So, who wants to explain first?" the words which were meant to be gentle came out as though we were victims to a sadistic torturer.

A shaky breath left me, if Evelyeen's reaction was anything to go by, this won't end well. Evelyeen quickly raised his hand, and Hiroka rolled her eyes. "Alright, you first."

"She's not Pein's child." That was more bluntly put than when Sai told me my period bled through the seat of my pants. I decided this was what people meant when they said friends pick up on each other's speech habits…

Hiroka seemed about as impressed as I was; she gently clasped the bridge of her nose, muttering 'why' over and over to herself. "Evelyeen, we've had confirmation that Pein does have a child."

"From who? Did _she_ confirm it?" He accused, sending a chilling glare my way.

"No." Leader appeared quickly behind Evelyeen, causing everyone in the clearing to jump two feet back.

"Damnit! I told you to stop doing that!" Hiroka cursed, as she clutched her heart. "Ever since you learned that, you've been using it on damn well everyone."

He chuckled, "Sorry, force of habit. Now then everyone sit down. It's time for Akira to reveal her rather interesting family tree."

The apprehension I felt at those words nearly killed me. We all sat down around the fire, Evelyeen between Leader and Hiroka, and Sai and I on the opposite facing log. "So kid, who are your parents?"

I let out a puff of air. "Are you sure you want to start here? It's a fairly long list."

Leader's stern gaze, had me sinking into the log beside Sai. Sai tentatively reached over and held my wrist. "Alright, well… I have a lot of parents. I have 6? No wait, 8? Something like that…"

"Whoa, wait a second… how many times did your folks remarry?" Hiroka asked, as Evelyeen stared at his fingers trying to figure it out.

When he looked like he'd wrapped his head around it, he nodded definitively, "It's a number." He smiled at Hiroka.

Without removing her eyes from me, she punched him over the head. "Glad to see you're back to normal. So who are these parents of yours?"

"…well… you and Leader are two of them…and Evelyeen was another except he seems like he doesn't want to be anymore."

"I would love to be your parent!" Evelyeen shouted. "Just for the next hour or so, I would hate to have a lying child."

This time both Hiroka and Leader punched him, Hiroka growled, "Like hell you will. So Akira, when did I suddenly become your mom?"

"I dunno, it just happened. I liked you, you were nice to me, you took care of me and you worried about me. Isn't that what parents do?"

Hiroka and Leader subtly glanced at one another before Leader cleared his throat. "That's not how it works. A parent is the one to biologically have the kid and the ones who raise it from childhood, I don't ever remember having a daughter or raising one for that matter."

"I know that, but my birth parents…well they aren't exactly ideal… So I made a new family, one with people I like, people who I choose. Isn't there something called adoption? I also adopted lots of siblings and uncles who aren't related to me too."

"May I ask a question?" Sai stammered. I nodded it wasn't like him to ask about my past, then again this wasn't a usual conversation for us to bring up. "Do you create this fake family because you are lonely? Or do you do it because you wish to feel loved?"

Hiroka took a step forward. "Now just wait a minute, you can't just ask someone-"

"Both." I admitted, "It's both."

Silence reigned over our little campfire before Sai once again broke it, "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Creating a false family. To create the bonds that now hurt you. You've spoken of multiple people who you must regard as family. When you speak of them, you look like the woman depicted as sad in my books."

I didn't know how to answer, "I guess I'm a little sad, and yes the bonds do hurt, but not always. I like my family, even if they aren't my 'real' one. This family cares more about me than my birth parents did, and, I dunno it feels nice. My birth parents didn't raise me, but others did. Why can't I regard them as family? My family is whoever I decide; unlike some my family is made only of people I like except for Gai. I'm not so fond of Gai..."

Sai nodded, penciling something into a small notebook he's begun carrying in recent years. "Thank you, Akira. I think I may understand." A false smile told me otherwise but it wouldn't change even if I explained it again so I merely smiled back.

Evelyeen coughed, "Uh, as cute as your little bonding session was you still haven't told us about Pein."

"Um… back about three years ago, I was taken by the Akatsuki. I showed some promise and I didn't seem to care about my village so they thought to use me, they also knew Naruto, the kyuubi, would come after me. So I was both bait and a future worker. I don't really know what happened but Pein sort of adopted me to keep me safe from a few of the more…blood thirsty members. I don't know if that still stands or not though."

"So you may or may not be the adopted daughter of Pein depending if he disowned you." Leader summarized.

"Basically." I agreed.

"What would make him disown you?" Hiroka asked, whether figuratively or not was unclear so I answered either way.

"I blew up the base in order to escape so Naruto wouldn't come get me."

A tense silence followed as everyone weighed the truth of my words, it seemed they didn't believe me… "I have the scar to prove it… my right shoulder got nicely crushed nearly severed a vein or something. Either way, there's this nice blotchy looking scar over it."

Hiroka stopped me from stretching my shirt collar down, saying that I had gotten the point across. "So, you ran away after destroying some vital property… I can see why you think you're disowned. Leader what do you think?"

"Well from what we heard from that Itachi kid, she's still in. She's just outside the information loop as some secrets were conveniently placed on the Hokage's bedside."

I smiled slyly, "Well I can't say I didn't enjoy spying but she knew most of it anyway, it was basically all useless. Wait, you didn't fight Itachi did you?"

"No, he let us go when we said we were helping you." Leader shrugged, looking anywhere but at us.

"In other words," Hiroka smiled. "Leader swore multiple times before letting slip that you were with us. I don't think I've ever seen an Uchiha look more surprised than that one. After that he was rather pleasant though."

"Oh, you like them young huh? Never took you for the pretty boy cougar type." Leader grinned smugly.

"Excuse me!?"

Evelyeen stood quickly, shuffling around the fire and out of the danger zone. He glanced at Sai and I before placing himself between us. He turned almost timidly towards me, "I- I suppose I should say sorry…"

"Probably."

"…So you accept?"

"Sure."

"That wasn't really an apology Evelyeen." Sai's false smile has made yet another appearance today. I guess getting closer to the village is setting him on the defensive.

"It's fine, I don't really mind." We were beginning to have to raise our voices over the loudly arguing adults across the fire. "So when do you think they'll stop?"

Evelyeen put a finger to his chin, looking up to the slowly appearing stars. "Tuesday?"

"Pardon?" Sai and I asked.

"The stars say Tuesday."

"…So in like 6 hours."

"Probably. Either way we should get some sleep. Leader and Hiroka are taking us back to the new base tomorrow right? We'll need all the sleep we can get." He yawned getting up and walking to the base of a tree. "Good night." He waved before disappearing into the canopy.

Sai and I took one look at the adults before shrugging and getting comfy by the fire. It wasn't long before we were asleep.

The next morning Hiroka woke us up at the crack of dawn, nearly getting herself killed by me in the process. I wasn't used to anyone waking me up still as Evelyeen and Sai had figured out years ago. Normally they just wait until I wake up on my own, but Hiroka wasn't aware of this and.. well, let's just say Leader has fast reflexes.

After a small breakfast of dried meat, berries and a bit of bread we left our temporary camp and traveled East. It wasn't until evening that we arrived at base. Apparently as teams had investigated their assigned territories on the map, they eventually realized they were getting nowhere and all the leads were dry. So, they used the communication tree to ask what to do next. Leader suggested contacting me but as I had been in the summoning world he decided that the groups would rendezvous at a small cavern in the Land of Fire, instructions would be written on a piece of paper in the cave and they were to be strictly followed.

The instructions had merely said: Don't be seen, Don't get caught. Use whatever means necessary to get the loot here and to make it big enough for everyone. Do not call attention to yourselves.

As we entered the forest around Konoha, paranoia set in. How had they not been caught? We were less than 20 miles from the village. If I stood on a tree, I could see the walls and if I squinted I could see sentries. Sai must have been thinking the same thing as he cautiously scanned the surrounding trees.

"Calm down, we've been settled here for almost two years now, and those ninja haven't noticed a thing." Leader assured.

Hiroka scoffed, "They don't even notice us as we dig right beneath their feet."

They both snickered and Sai cast a concerned look at me. I shrugged, they had better mean metaphorically. We soon stopped along what looked to be a game trail, it led us through a bit of brush and trees before finally stopping at the base of a small 'mountain'. I wouldn't really call it a mountain though, the tallest trees could easily over reach the peak. I small noise to my left caught my attention just as a bushy tail disappeared into a tree. Squirrels?

I stepped aside and looked up into the tree, an intelligent gaze caught mine and I couldn't help but smile. It was wearing a stupid looking headband and jacket meaning it was mine, this one didn't look like any of my previous ones though… how long do squirrels live? Is this one a kid? I shook my head, nodding to the squirrel who merely skittered further up the tree.

Leader smiled, pleased that I had noticed, "Your squirrels make fine sentries, they even manage to disorient anyone who comes to close, sending them in circles."

"Weren't they disband?"

Hiroka rubbed her neck, "Yeah, but we got some strange D-rank to uh talk? Would you call it talking?" She asked Leader who merely shrugged. "Well he talked with them and reformed your little army."

I nodded, "So I'm guessing, they don't see me as their leader if this guy is the one controlling them."

"On the contrary, they only listened to him when he began mumbling about having to take orders from a certain brat. Now that got their attention." Leader ruffled my hair. "So should we go in?"

Evelyeen, who had miraculously stayed silent, looked at the continuous wall of rock, "Uh huh. So we're just going to phase through the rock?"

Hiroka shook her head, "Of course not."

We followed her around a slight bend in the rock revealing the entrance. It was guarded by two rather intimidating looking prisoners. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh right," Leader rubbed at the scruff under his chin. "While traveling, a few groups managed to pick up a few recruits. Your army is larger now than it was at the start but a lot of them may not recognize you as a leader, actually they probably won't recognize you at all, you probably won't be allowed in."

"Can I try anyway?" I asked.

Hiroka and Leader looked at each other, "I suppose… just don't act hostile."

I quietly left our little hiding spot in the trees and walked onto the main path. The guards were immediately defensive as I approached. I placed my bag on the ground beside me, I guess they don't recognize me, but that was to be expected.

"Who are you? How'd you get here?"

"Hmm, I don't want to tell you."

"What?"

"Well if I did than that would give it all away and it'd be less fun for me."

"Listen girlie, you aren't supposed to be here. So why don't you just run along, back to your little village and keep your mouth shut about this alright?"

"I would if I could. Sadly though, my village and I are on rocky terms right now. So I'll be bunking here for the night- or week- whichever works best for me."

"I'm serious kid, get out of here."

"You really are new." I turned and faced the bushes, calling out. "Hey, Hiroka can we go in yet?"

Not long after and Hiroka was by my side explaining everything to the guards who stood with shamed faces. I told them not to worry as they were new and my looks had changed as I grew up so it was nothing to be ashamed of. The guards escorted us into the cave, using a dim torch to light the path before it opened up and two paths laid before us. Looking up at the divide between them, you could make out a glittering gold ship, whether it was real gold or not was irrelevant. The Viking ship was stunning either way. The guard carried on following the left path, the gradual decline of the floor suggested they were going deeper underground.

Sai stood near me, carefully observing the surroundings and anyone we happened to pass. It was obvious that they were all criminals, and judging from how they glared at our headbands it was obvious that we were out of place. I reached up to remove my head band but Sai stopped me, "Please keep it on." He closed his eyes, smiling. "It's our tie to one another after all, right?"

That was the first time he ever called what we had a 'tie' but if I took it off I suppose he'd feel even more out of place. "Alright, it'll stay on. For now."

The guard stopped at an opening, a temporary guard rail made from dead branches stopped us from going over the edge of a very long fall. I glanced down, going pale. Sai dragged me further from the edge, "I thought you were past this."

"I trust dragons to catch me in the air if I fall, if I fall on my own here, there'll be a chalk outline by tomorrow."

"It's not so far, besides the view is lovely."

I hesitantly took another step to the edge, and after the vertigo subsided I gasped. Below the balcony was a small colony of houses, the cavern was large enough to hold the whole leaf village and maybe more. My vertigo forgotten, I stared down at the houses. Some were carved out of the walls themselves while others were being built using earth style jutsus. I watched as a house was constructed right before my eyes, and again as another was being carved out by water.

"This is amazing!" I smiled at Hiroka, who was enjoying my childlike enthusiasm.

Leader grunted, "Looks like your girls need a bit of help over there."

We glanced towards the right of the cave, the girls were working on something but I couldn't say for the life of me what it was.

"Your boys couldn't handle it either." Hiroka grumbled watching as the girls chipped through rock after piece of rock.

"What exactly are they doing?" I asked.

"Diverging some water into the rock pool but we haven't managed to connect the two lines, the rocks pretty dense and it's slow going, we've been having to drag buckets out to fetch our own water since we got here."

Sai leaned away from the railing, "When they succeed, won't the cave fill with water?"

A guard piped up, "Not at all, we're diverging from a small stream that we monitor year round, at worst flooding will only extend a few meters out of the rock pool and even then we can just dig it deeper."

Hiroka clapped the man's shoulder, "You see? Everything's running smoothly."

"So….Can we go explore?" I grinned grabbing Sai's arm.

"Well," Hiroka hesitated glancing at Leader who shrugged. "Why not? Evelyeen's already disappeared somewhere, But you'll have to leave the headbands with us. As you probably know everyone here isn't too friendly with law abiding ninja."

I quickly shed mine, hesitating only as the familiar weight left my forehead. I finally dropped it into her hand, wondering when I had become so attached to a stupid head band. Sai refused to leave his with her but agreed to take it off for his own safety. He placed it in his pack before nodding to me signaling I was in charge of directions. Hiroka told us where to go afterwards and that if we see Evelyeen to drag him along as well.

I grabbed Sai's hand as we descended some open stairs to our right. With my vertigo back in full force I practically glued myself to the wall while Sai calmly walked beside me. The stairs were big enough for a small ox and cart to go down but I wasn't taking my chances with the edge. Once on open ground we carried ourselves to through streets and alleys, jumping on houses to get a better look.

I passed by a group which held two familiar faces, Granny something and T-something… Luckily they didn't notice me so I avoided the awkward reintroductions.

"Did you know them?" Sai asked glancing back.

"How'd you know?"

"You tense up when you're trying to avoid something. You don't tense around strangers very often so I assumed you had some sort of connection."

"And how'd you know I tensed?" I asked stopping in what appeared to be the center of town.

He smiled before holding up our linked hands, "Your grip tightened. Did you forget we were still holding hands?"

I let go of his hand, "Oops, yeah looks like I did." I glanced all around us before letting my eyes trail up to the ceiling, rays of light filtered in from small openings scattered along the surface. It made for an oddly calming scenery, this explains the natural lighting. I turned to talk to Sai but he wasn't beside me, I quickly turned my head, finding him sitting on a piece of fallen stone. He had his sketchbook out and was calmly working away at his newest drawing. He still hadn't named a single one but his sketchbooks were filled to capacity.

I stepped towards him but he held up his hand stopping me. He gestured back to the spot I had occupied, so I took a step back turning the way I had been facing looking to him for any more clues. He motioned with his chin; up, turn, down slightly, tilt. It wasn't new to me anymore, over the past year or so he had begun drawing people. He particularly liked drawing myself, and sometimes Evelyeen depending if Evelyeen was in a mood to sit still which wasn't often.

A few minutes later and Sai tapped my shoulder, "Shall we go?"

"Sure, so…do you remember how to get back?"

His shoulders sagged but he nodded, directing me back down an alley path. It wasn't long before we appeared in front of a small two-story house. I hesitantly knocked, hoping we had the right place. Hiroka opened the door, bringing us inside.

"So you two will be staying the night with us, and then when Evelyeen gets back you'll decide what to do next?"

"He hasn't come back yet?" I asked, placing my jacket on hook by the door and taking off my shoes.

"Not yet, we've got some people on the lookout for him. I don't understand why but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling? How?"

"Well, I've never seen him snap like when he threatened you. He's always been a bit – out there but even then he had more control during emotional outbursts. I have a feeling that traveling closer to Konoha is setting him on edge."

I nodded as we traveled into a small dining area, Leader was already sitting at the table with food served. Hiroka sat beside him, so Sai and I sat at the remaining plates. Conversation was light, and the atmosphere was comforting but Sai barely touched his food. I gave his hand a reassuring pat before resuming conversation with Hiroka. She told me all about the collection of valuables the groups had collected along with stories she had heard while travelling. Eventually the topic bounced to her and Leader living together but they just brushed it off saying it was more for convenience than anything else.

Leader cleared our plates after dinner and Hiroka showed us to our rooms, Sai noticed how far apart our rooms were and cast a worried look my way.

Hiroka smiled noticing his hesitance, "If you want to make some other arrangements I don't think I can stop you. There aren't locks on the doors yet so make yourselves comfortable wherever you decide."

I thanked her before looking at the other doors, she had pointed to where the bathroom, Evelyeen's room, Sai's room and my room was but there was only one door left. "Hiroka, do you and Leader sleep together?" I asked innocently.

She faltered for a minute but quickly recovered, "Of course, it's safer and more convenient. Now get some sleep."

I looked at Sai, "That was a weird."

"Not really." He said before turning to his room. I turned to go to mine when he mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"May I- May I sleep in your room?" He looked at his feet, his hand still posed to open the door.

I smiled, "Sure, it'd feel weird sleeping in my own room again after sharing a room with you and Evelyeen for so long."

He smiled, as I opened my door. We both walked in grabbed a bedroll each from the closet and set them up, we were both too tired to change and ended up collapsing onto our beds. I slept soundly that night with a roof over my head and familiar people all around. Sai on the other hand found himself awake at almost every noise, he found contentment in drawing the view out the window, though he did begin a sketch of a sleeping Akira he refused to finish it until he got her permission to draw her.

One time he had sketched her as she played in a lake and although she was fully clothed, it did show off her figure a bit more than she would have liked. She had threatened to burn it along with himself but after some convincing from Evelyeen the picture was saved and so was Sai's skin. Sai smiled at the memory, he couldn't place it but it gave him a warm feeling whenever he looked at the picture. As the night drew on, Sai eventually went back to sleep, listening to Akira breath in and out. It made him thankful that he had enough sense to keep something so comforting alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the ANBU ROOT, Evelyeen was making himself comfy at the desk of lord Danzo. The sharp click of a lock being displaced first alerted him of Danzo's appearance. Danzo stepped into the dark room, reaching toward the light.

"So, is there a reason her letters are in your office?"

Danzo quickly turned the light on, staring at the familiar figure. "How did you get in my office?"

"Well that wasn't the greeting I expected… If you really need to know, I came through the window."

"Then you can leave that way as well."

"Ooh, not calling the guards? You must be getting soft."

"You have ten seconds."

"Threatening? When I have urgent news dire to Konoha's future? You should at least listen to what I have to say."

"You have three minutes. What is it?"

"There are forces beginning to move beneath Konoha's nose, that prison break, that child. It all lead to this, but that's not what I came here about. I've heard some whispers, some hints at a rumour that a small country is breaking down. Rebellions, anarchy, talk of demons, an overlord rising. It's hard to piece but I thought someone should know. And who better to speak with than you."

"You're a criminal. How did you know I wouldn't call the guard?"

"Because even you can't avoid these ties forever. We may not be close, but you know as well as I that our father is the same."

Danzo scoffed, "Family matters aside, I should arrest you."

"But you won't, well more like you can't, I was always more adept at fighting no matter the circumstances."

"A lot has changed, you may be four decades my junior but that just means I wield the most experience."

"I keep forgetting how old you are compared to me…"

"What did you expect, your mother was half my age when she had you?"

Evelyeen sighed, "I suppose. Well, I've dawdled here long enough. Remember to return those letters, she isn't happy that no one's returned any."

With that Evelyeen used the teleportation jutsu to land just outside the village gate, where he calmly walked back to the group leaving Danzo alone staring at the mountains of letters.

The next day Tsunade had returned from her lunch break only to have two anbu appear in front of her. She recognized them, immediately as the ones she sent to keep an eye on Danzo.

"Report. How is the surveillance on Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

"Danzo's actions remain neutral, though…"

"Though?"

"There seem to be large bags with names printed on them. We're unsure as to the contents miss."

"Search them and bring a sample of whatever's inside to me at once. Dismissed." She slumped into her chair once more, it was early evening and yet her work wasn't over yet. She had to wait for the anbu to return with whatever Danzo was hiding.

She didn't have to wait long as the anbu returned with 9 envelopes, each stamped and dated, each with rough handwriting scrawled across the top. The anbu left them on the desk before returning to the lengthening shadows.

Tsunade picked one up, squinting at the writing before tearing the envelope opening. The writing inside was poor but if she took the time she may be able to read its contents. She skipped to the end, where a single name stood out. _Akira._

She stood suddenly, "Retrieve the contents of those bags immediately! We finally have a lead on Akira." She rushed from her office gathering a few individuals she met along the way and telling them to find another and return to her office.

She quickly descended the steps leading deeper into the interrogation corps, without hesitation she walked into an interrogation session grabbed Ibiki and left many baffled anbu and a confused criminal in her wake.

Moments later and everyone needed was gathered neatly in her office.

"Lady Tsunade, I was in the middle of an interrogation, is this really so important?" Ibiki asked straightening out his jacket.

"Actually yes, at least I think you'll be interested in it. It's about Akira." A rapid hush fell over the few people in the room.

Kakashi stepped forward, "Do you know where she is?"

"No. But I have something that might calm our minds a bit." She snapped her fingers and anbu dropped the bags in front of her desk. "These are letters, each individually written by Akira to every one of you. I'll start with the smallest piles, Neji one letter."

"Why would she bother giving me one?" He closed his eyes, annoyed that he had to attend such a trivial meeting.

"Hanabi, one." Hanabi hesitantly stepped forward shyly taking the letter before returning to Hinata's side.

"Sakura, 3 letters. One for each year it would seem."

"More than I expected."

"Ibiki, 5 letters."

"Strange amount." He muttered taking the letters gently in his hands despite his gruff tone.

"What about me!?" Anko slammed her hands onto the desk, "That little brat had better sent me one or I'll enjoy torturing her."

"Anko," Kakashi began. "How do you know Akira?"

"I taught her summonings." She said displaying her infamous grin.

Kakashi glared at her, "So her being able to summon dragons would be your fault?"

"In my defense I tried to get her to summon snakes."

"Anko, 1 letter. Take it and get out. Kakashi no fighting." Anko took her letter with glee as she left the room shoving the letter roughly into her coat pocket. Kakashi rolled his eyes, doubting Anko would even read it.

"Hinata, 6." Tsunade stood placing a large burlap sack onto the floor near Kakashi's feet, "and finally, Kakashi you've got more than I care to count."

Kakashi took the bag transporting to his house immediately to read them in private. He dumped them across the living room table, the same table he had first taught Akira about paper bombs. He began sorting them, wanting to read each in order.

The first began as he remembered her, disorganized thoughts and messy writing but as the letter dragged on it became sadder as she apologized. He picked up the next, and spent hours reading about her adventures but he felt he was only getting half the story. Her final letters were nothing more than a greeting, a reassuring phrase and a closing. The first had been a few pages long but as time passed they grew lonelier in feeling, a distance drawn because he couldn't respond in time for each.

Pakkun padded into the room jumping lightly into a pile of letters laid across the couch, "What are these?"

"Letters."

Pakkun frowned, "Who from?"

"…Akira."

"The pup!" He howled dragging the attention of the other hounds who rushed into the room sending more of the letters flying. "How is she? She coming home anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really know what she's been up to… she seems to be leaving a lot out."

Pakkun jumped to Kakashi's shoulder, using his back legs to keep himself from sliding down Kakashi's back. "Hmm, did anyone else get letters from her?"

"A few. Why?"

"Why don't you get them to help fill in the gaps? She's not perfect, she wouldn't have kept out the same stuff for everyone, so she probably told everyone different things and- Woah, hey! Don't stand up so fast. I don't have a good grip." Pakkun kicked frantically with his back legs, adjusting himself as Kakashi stooped to put on his shoes. "So where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere, I am going to find the others. I'll be back in a few hours. Guard the house while I'm out. Dinner's in your dishes."

Pakkun huffed as Kakashi ran out the gate, "No it's not, you've been so caught up in this you forgot…wouldn't be the first time since she left either…"

Kakashi jumped across rooftops heading towards his only remaining students place, before he reached it he passed a frantic looking Ibiki, a rare sight even for him.

"Ibiki." Kakashi greeted, forcing Ibiki to engage in a bit of conversation.

"Kakashi. Just the man I was looking for."

"Really? And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about these letters." He said pulling the five letters from his pocket. "This isn't enough, she's holding something back. She didn't drop a single name or location, just vague scenes and brief summaries of her well-being, training and the like. What was in yours?"

"Similar material. I got two names, the young boy is named Sai and the older male is Evelyeen. Her travels took her all over but the only place with a name was the water country ruled by the mizukage but that was about two and a half years ago so I don't think it's considered reliable."

"Nothing else?"

"I've got a few details about dragons, but it seems she's been traveling cautiously, safely. Which is why I think she's not telling me the whole story."

"So who do we interrogate first?"

"You're helping? Well I suppose we'll catch up to Anko then."

Ibiki nodded. "I'll help. She may be your daughter, but one day she'll be my student." He said before running in the direction of Ankos.

"Student?" Kakashi exclaimed. "You want to teach her more than she already knows? The rumors are true; you're insane."

Ibiki knocked roughly once they arrived, Anko took her time answering but eventually the door swung open. She took a quick glance between the two men before sighing and scratching her head, "Alright, what do you want?"

"We want to see the letter Akira sent you." Kakashi said.

Anko perked up, "Letter? Ohh right. Uh…" She smiled cheekily. "Funny thing… I don't remember where I put it."

Ibiki sighed, stepping past her into the apartment followed closely by Kakashi. He took one look at the place kicking at a stray dango tray. "Messy as usual. It's a miracle you haven't died in these conditions."

Kakashi glanced around and found himself comparing the place to Naruto's, it would take a miracle to find anything in this mess let alone a single letter.

Anko shook her head, "With work and my social life I'm not home often enough to catch anything."

"You have a social life?" Kakashi asked, watching as Ibiki began cleaning the apartment, placing everything in its proper place.

"Just because I work more often than some people," She smirked at him. "doesn't mean I don't have time for relationships."

Kakashi and Anko continued to watch Ibiki for a while before Anko disappeared into another room, rummaging around and returning with the sealed letter. "Hey, Ibiki." She called for his attention. "I found it."

Ibiki brushed off his hands, scanning the remaining mess. "So what does it say?"

Anko shrugged. "I dunno yet. I haven't opened it." She then hastily ripped into the letter, scanning it briefly before handing it to Kakashi.

He read it once but he didn't really understand what he had read,

_Dear Anko, _

_So you're one of the only females I can tolerate for whatever reason and I know we don't know each other very well but I think that makes it even better to ask for advice from you. So I need some advice; _

_I'm dating but I'm not really sure what you do on a date…any advice? Thanks._

_From, Akira_

Kakashi suddenly felt very faint as he handed the letter to Ibiki. Ibiki's eyes widened. Ibiki looked at Anko, "Why would she ask you for dating advice?"

"Are you saying I'm not a good date?" She asked, her tone underlying a hidden threat.

Ibiki huffed, "Not exactly. Well we got what we came here for, who's the next target Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Who could she be dating!?"

Anko smirked, "I dunno maybe the Naruto kid she always used to hang around."

Kakashi shook his head again, "I doubt they've made any contact since she left."

Ibiki nodded, "Then that boy? Sai right?"

Kakashi shuddered, "I hope not but it's better than Evelyeen I guess…" He sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter right now… I suppose we'll go to Sakura's next? She's nearby."

Ibiki nodded, "Anko. I expect this place to be clean before I come over tonight."

Anko smiled, "Whatever you say, just don't forget to bring dessert."

Kakashi froze in the doorway, until Ibiki shoved him out of the house. Anko waved, winking at Kakashi before shutting the door. Kakashi stared at Ibiki who upon noticing had a light blush.

Kakashi shrugged, "You know when Akira gets back she'll be all over this right?"

"She won't find out."

Kakashi nodded, "Good luck hiding something like this. Sakura lives just over here." He jumped onto a nearby roof leaving for Sakura's.

This time Kakashi knocked, and a young woman who shared Sakura's eyes but had dark blonde hair answered. "Yes? Oh Kakashi-sensei, are you looking for Sakura?"

"Hello, Mebuki. Can you ask Sakura to come out please? We need to talk to her." Kakashi indicated to Ibiki.

"Of course. Sakura, your sensei's here to see you." She called up the stairs before turning back to Kakashi. "Would you like to come in? She'll be down in a moment."

"If you don't mind." Kakashi smiled stepping into the front hall and following Mebuki into the sitting room. Ibiki followed tentatively behind. "Is Kizashi out?"

"My husband's probably out drinking with his friends."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura entered the sitting room. "what's this about?" She asked eyeing Ibiki.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble we just want to know what was in Akira's letters."

Sakura froze, "Oh umm…she just wrote about her travels and such."

"Sakura?" Kakashi's brow rose an inch. "What about her travels?"

Sakura shifted her weight to her other foot. "Well, she started off traveling with three people, one of which tried to kill her a few weeks into the mission."

"Who tried to kill her?" Both men asked.

"The boy named Sai. Don't worry though, later on they seem to be getting along well enough. Anyways she traveled to the country of water, she was out for about a month or so when her two teammates were killed by another man who insisted he travel with them."

"Why did she tell you all this?" Kakashi asked.

"She told me in the first letter that everyone's view on our relationship, specifically how we don't get along, would be the reason no one would think she'd tell e everything. So she did. She felt really guilty since she left, but she's also happy, and I think she feels guilty about that too. She misses everyone and wants to see them but she doesn't. Kakashi-sensei, I think- I think she feels really… I don't know just confused I think."

Kakashi lowered his head, "Did anything else happen to her? Anything I should know about?"

"Do you want to start with the bandit attack or her falling into a volcano?"

"Let's go with where you left off."

"Alright, so she went to the country of water with Evelyeen and Sai, Evelyeen told her that the mission was a fraud. She believed the mission was to save Naruto or something and left immediately. Well, once she knew this, she went with Sai's second mission."

"His second mission?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, his primary mission was to kill Akira, but because she was 'immortal' he couldn't. So they were going to spy on the mizukage, they dropped that when bandits attacked. After that she dressed as a boy while her male teammates dressed as girls. She continued looking through shrines, harnessing an army to scan other places. Don't ask about the army, I think she meant squirrels but I could be wrong."

Kakashi nodded at Sakura to continue, trying not to interrupt again.

"After that, she went to the summoning lands, she met up with Sasuke."

"What?!" The men asked in shock.

"I know! Apparently she can talk to him sometimes, she's raided Orochimaru's base a few times because Sasuke stopped replying to her letters and she thought he was dead. Anyways, she gave him a gift from his brother but he just threw it back at her. After the summoning lands, she continued following rumours and riddles. She was told by a dragon king, that- wait you do know what she was looking for right?"

They both shook their heads. "Why was she looking for- for whatever it is anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"She had a time limit, if she didn't find the relic within three years she would die, once it's found though she's no longer immortal. So she travelled pretty much everywhere, she didn't give specifics, I mean its only three letters. Anyway the dragon told her from runes in a cave that she could find the relic in warm place in the human world. This narrowed the places down and she went hunting."

"How long did she have at this point?"

"Not sure, maybe a year? Probably less? I can't tell it doesn't say in the letters. Either way, so she was traveling and about to give up cause they reached one of the last places which happens to be in the Land of fire. They were going along the rim of an active volcano, which wasn't erupting, and I think she slipped… or Sai pushed her, or maybe Evelyeen. She fell, and landed on a small edge."

Kakashi briefly thanked Mebuki for the tea she set in front of him. "Sakura, which one of your friends is this?"

"Akira, mom. We aren't on the best of terms."

"She sounds like trouble… be careful around her. Make sure you don't fall into the wrong crowd."

"Alright mom. Anyways, so she fell and she saw this little cave opposite of her. After her friends helped her out she took them around the other side, she then wrapped the rope around her waist and repelled down the side. Inside the cave was a treasure trove. She gathered everything she could, before coming across what she was looking for. She wouldn't say what it was but when she picked it up she felt strange, the demon made contact with her again and told her that that was it and that she would live past the three year mark. And that was it… the last letter is from about a month ago."

"So she's mortal now?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not sure. You'd have to ask her."

Kakashi sighed, getting to his feet. "Thank you Sakura."

"Now wait a moment, Kakashi." Ibiki stood. "Akira doesn't like Sakura. Sasuke is gone but Akira still talks to him. Naruto disappeared god knows where. What is your team dynamic exactly?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Basically, Akira and I hate each other. Akira and Sasuke seem to have a mutual understanding of some kind. Sasuke and Naruto have this weird rivalry while brothers thing going on. Naruto likes me, but also Akira. Akira likes Naruto. So there is literally nothing holding our team together it would seem."

"Akira likes Naruto? Why would she date someone like him?" Ibiki asked.

"Why would you date someone like Anko? Besides, Akira doesn't like Naruto. She's dating someone else." Kakashi asked.

Sakura's grin widened. "So Akira's dating someone? And Ibiki's dating Anko!? Wait until Ino hears this!"

"Ibiki. I think we should take our leave." Kakashi suggested as Sakura ran for the phone.

"I have to agree. Who's next?"

"We'll visit the Hyuga's. The last three are there."

It didn't take long to reach the Hyuga compound. Neji stood outside, raising his head as they approached. "We heard you were asking about the contents in the letters. Hinata and I are willing to comply but Hanabi… She refuses to reveal the contents in hers."

He lead them through the house, stopping where Hinata and Hiashi stood in front of Hanabi's room. "I've brought them."

Hinata nodded once before turning back to Hanabi's door. "Hanabi, please. We just want to know what Akira told you."

"No! She told me to keep it a secret."

Hiashi stepped forward, "Hanabi, open up. Akira's dangerous. Now tell us what she told you."

There was no response from her. Neji and Hiashi exchanged a look before gently moving Hinata aside and breaking the door in. Hiashi stepped into the room expecting to find his ten year old daughter somewhere in the room. A single window was open allowing a light breeze to shift the curtains.

Hiashi turned to Kakashi. "Your daughter has corrupted my daughter. Next thing we know Hanabi intends to plant a bomb somewhere."

Kakashi moved to argue but ended up resigning himself, "I'm sorry. So Hinata, Neji, should we speak in the living room?"

Once seated in the living room Neji spoke. "She said nothing important to me, though she wants me to teach her copeira."

Ibiki raised his eyebrow. "You know copeira?"

"No I don't."

"Good luck teaching her then." Ibiki smiled.

"Hinata what did your letters say?"

"They told me how she was mainly. One was about a group of friends she made, another was about a bomb she invented that causes a fire to rip through the ground but it doesn't actually harm anything and the fire will leave shortly after leaving no trace. A few told me about her travels but nothing in detail. And the last one-"

"The last one?"

"Well, um…it said she was dating someone but she didn't really understand and neither does the boy she's dating."

Kakashi visibly tensed at the mention of her dating but breathed deeply to calm himself down once again. At least it isn't Naruto… he thought. "Well if that's all then, Ibiki we have one last stop. If I don't get all the answers we'll tear into Naruto's letters."

After leaving the Hyuga's, they appeared before Lady Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, have you received letters from Akira?"

She sighed, "Yes, yes I did. 36 of them. They were mission reports, filled out properly and everything. Only problem is," She held one up. "I can't read any of them."

Kakashi took the sheet, "It's been censored?"

"Yes, it seems so. I can't make out anything important, all I could tell you is that over the years her writing has improved and it seems she can file mission reports successfully. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Hokage." Kakashi and Ibiki bowed, leaving the room. "Well I suppose that's it. Naruto will return in a few days and to be honest I'm not sure if I want to know the details anymore. I think I'd have a heart attack if I did."

Ibiki snorted, "I know the feeling. So we end this investigation today?"

"We'll pick it up again, I'm sure. But for now, don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Ibiki growled at Kakashi's mocking tone. "Yeah well at least I have date."

Kakashi blew breathe through his nose before leaving the Hokage tower and Ibiki behind. He made his way home, slipping his shoes off in the doorway and walking to his living room. He sank roughly onto the couch, eyeing the letters as Pakkun lounged amongst them.

"So any luck?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded, "She left everything important out. Not that I expected her not to. It's been a long day… I'll think I'll go to bed."

Pakkun yawned stretching, "These letters have her scent you know. We could track her."

Kakashi hesitated. "No. I don't want to force her to come back when her feelings are still confused. I want to believe she'll come back, on her own."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's POV

I walked a little ahead of Pervy-sage, ,my feet moving only slightly faster than his. The gates of Konoha loomed above us, and I took in a deep breath. I was finally home.

The chunin guards watched us pass, exchanging looks of shock between each other. "It's been about two and a half years," I mentioned to Pervy-sage.

"Yeah it has…"

We wandered through the streets before I dropped my pack at the base of a telephone pole. Using chakra I ran to the top, stopping and taking in the nostalgic feeling of being home once again.

"This takes me back! The village hasn't changed a bit!" I exclaimed. "Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki's back! It's all so nostalgic… They added Grandma Tsunade's mountainside Image."

"Naruto? Is that you Naruto?" I looked down to see a familiar face, one that I've kinda missed over the years. I smiled. "When did you get back, Naruto?"

"Just now!" I called jumping down to see her properly. "Long time no see, Sakura."

"You've gotten taller than me, haven't you?"

"Huh?" I placed my hand level with my height and moving it to sit over her head. "Oh! You're right."

"So? You think I've become a bit womanly?" She asked.

"You're fine." I said giving her the thumbs up. "You haven't changed a bit." She seemed to get upset after that…

"Hey, Naruto!" Another voice said next to Sakura. Turning to the voice I saw an attractive woman, formed only through the sexy jutsu. "How was that? Pretty nice waist, hips and bust. Huh?"

I laughed, "Konohamaru…I'm not a kid anymore. And you too, shouldn't be using Justsu…like that…That's such a boring Jutsu! Check out my new freshly developed New Pervy Ninjutsu! Here we go!"

A swift punch from Sakura stopped my demonstration… I ended up lying with my head buried in the road a few metres away from where I previously stood. I don't really remember much of what happened, but I remember making note that Sakura hadn't changed at all aside from becoming even more vicious than before…

After Sakura finished beating the living daylights out of me and after we convinced Konohamaru's team that she wasn't going to tear them limb from limb we made it to the Hokage's office.

"It's been a long time, you two." She said regarding as fondly. "I'm sure your training produced good results, right?"

"Do you think we came back without making any progress?" Jiraiya asked defensively.

"It went perfectly." I added smiling.

"Then show me those results immediately." She said.

"Show you…?" I asked.

"You will take on a particular man. I didn't send him on any missions for the past several days and had him on standby for this very purpose. Your opponent will be…" Someone knocked, interrupting Grandma Tsunade. "Come in!"

I turned recognizing them immediately. "Oh!"

"Hello." He said lazily.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" Sakura said excitedly pointing to me. "Look who's here!"

"Naruto." He squinted at me, before a broad smile stretched across his face. "Hey! That is you isn't it, Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!" I returned the smile stepping over to him.

"So you're back?"

"Yeah, I got back this morning." I placed my hands behind my head.

"You don't look as stupid as before…" He joked. "I mean, hey, have you even changed?"

I laughed along until Sakura told him, "No he hasn't."

"Oh… I thought so."

"Sakura." I whined. "Then, does this mean you're my opponent, Shikamaru?"

"Opponent? What do you mean?" He asked. "I just came to deliver some documents."

"Huh? You're not my opponent, Shikamaru? Then…?" I glanced at the blonde haired girl beside him. "Who're you again?"

"You don't remember me?" This was the second girl I had offended since I got back, and I still had no clue what I did wrong…

"Naruto, that's not your opponent." Tsunade said. She pointed out the window. "He's out there."

I walked over leaning out the window and looking along the roof that stretched around the middle of the tower.

"You sure got tall… Naruto." A lazy voice greeted. I turned my head to Kakashi-sensei who was sitting cross legged on the roof. "Yo."

I smiled. "Kakashi- sensei! Sensei, you haven't changed one bit!" I jumped out the window crouching beside him. "Oh yeah." I remembered.

"Listen, listen… I've got a present for you, sensei." I rummaged around in my bag for a moment before presenting him with Jiraiya's newest book.

"What?!" He looked surprised to say the least. "You got me…Th-this is…"

"This is the first new title in the Make-Out series in three years!" I told him. "I think it's totally boring but you like this stuff, don't you, Sensei?"

Kakashi didn't answer me, he just opened the book and began reading the first page. I took that as a good sign.

"All right! That's enough fun for now, Kakashi." Tsunade said by the window. Kakashi half heartedly glared as she walked away, snapping the book shut.

He stood and it took me a minute to realize but, "Don't tell me…Are you my opponent…?"

"Hmm, not quite…" He walked past me, and began talking to Sakura. "Gee, it's been a while since I saw you too, Sakura."

"Yes, it has, Kakashi-sensei."

"My opponent will be…" He began as he jumped to crouch on the window ledge. "Naruto… and Sakura, the both of you."

"Kakashi sensei's our opponent…" I mumbled.

"I want to see what you can do against Kakashi," Tsunade said. "I will determine your status in the future based on the results."

"Status, eh?" Shikamaru said.

"Sakura, show me that you weren't just wasting your time training under me. No everyone out, except for Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura. I need to speak with both of you."

After leaving the Hokage tower, I learned that Gaara became the Kazekage. I was happy for him but at the same time it just showed how far behind I was falling and how little I knew of what happened to our friends. I single thought hit me, Akira…

"Hey, Shikamaru… has anyone found Akira yet?"

He glanced up surprised I would ask, "No…not yet."

I clenched my fist, how long before team 7 is reunited?

"Kakashi, Sakura as you know Naruto has received letters from Akira." Tsuande began.

"Woah! What?" Jiraiya asked. "He hasn't gotten any word on that girl since he left. What letters?"

"Yes, well. As it turns out, Danzo has been keeping the letters and we only recently got them back… the problem being when should Naruto receive them?"

"Now. Immediately." Kakashi flipped another page in his book.

Tsunade sighed, "That would mess with his mentality for your test. Any other ideas?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "The sooner the better. How many did he receive?"

Everyone looked over to shizune who dragged a large bag out from behind a bookcase. "We didn't bother to count. Oh you have three by the way."

Jiraiya regarded the letters with fear. "Uh… can we have those checked first? I like my hands where they are."

"We already checked them over… one small smoke bomb went off but it was meant as a harmless prank."

"You sure it wasn't poison?" Jiraiya huffed as he took the letters carefully.

"Will you read them now?"

"I suppose." He grumbled. Tearing the first one open.

He skimmed the contents a bemused smile edging its way across his face. "So she went on a false mission and nearly got killed to save his life…"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Seems she was under the impression that Naruto was in danger, so she left without a word to anyone, just to save him. She left on the same day we did, though much earlier."

"Did it say who sent her?"

"No, why?"

"We need more evidence to convict that man…I've had my misgiving about Danzo for a while but there's nothing we can do without the proper evidence." Tsunade explained.

"I say that holding valuable information with no intention of sharing it should count."

"Kakashi, get over it. You have the letters now, what more can you want?"

"My daughter to believe we care, do you know how upsetting it was to watch as the letters became more detached, less enthusiastic? She believed we didn't care anymore and yet she still sent letters as often as she could in the hope that someone would care enough to answer. But no one did, we had no idea that she was desperately trying to make contact with us again. The only person who answered was Sasuke! A missing nin… She's probably given up on us, and because of Danzo I may never see her again. She may never return here. I want my daughter here and in my care again, that's all I want."

Tsunade nodded, "Seems you're finally ready to be a father."

"It seems that way, a few years ago I never imagined that I'd be raising a kid and I never expected it to be so difficult."

"Maybe if you got a girlfriend."

Kakashi glared, "I don't think that's relevant…"

Sakura giggled. "I think it is. Why not date? Also why am I here, Lady Tsunade?"

"Ah right, I want all of you to keep the letters secret until I speak with Naruto, alright? You can leave if you want or listen to the rest of the letters."

Sakura nodded, "I'll take my leave then."

"Very well." Watching until Sakura closed the door. "Jiraiya what do the other letters say?"

"The second is threatening me… She says if Naruto comes back with a missing limb I'm going to get it…"

"Does it really say that?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it does…" Jiraiya sighed. "At least we know she still has feelings for him."

Kakashi grimaced. "As a friend yes, but nothing more."

"What are you talking about? They're perfect for each other." Tsunade laughed.

"Then it will surprise you both to know, Akira's dating."

Tsunade and Jiraiya glance at each other before turning back to Kakashi. "Huh?"

"It would seem she's dating someone that was on her team… possibly the man who killed two of our chunin, or the man who tried to kill her. Either way, I'm not pleased with her choice."

Jiraiya muttered something to himself which sounded a lot like, 'this will make an interesting twist for my readers…'

Tsunade shook her head, "Well, this is- I never thought she'd actually date to be honest."

"Neither did I…" Kakashi muttered.

Tsunade sensing the uneasy tension cleared her throat. "What about the last letter?"

Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts, "Right, the last one just reads 'I hope your training with Naruto went well, the dragons have trained me and I want to spar with him. See you soon, oh and the squirrels should be out of your house.'" He re-read the last statement. "Finally… They're gone. I told you she put them there!"

Tsunade laughed, "Who would have ever believed that though?"

"Everyone who knows Akira." Jiraiya said folding the letters up and putting them in his pocket.

"I suppose," Tsunade mused. "Well, that will be all today. Good luck with the test Kakashi and send Naruto here when you're done. You're both dimissed."

Akira's POV

We had decided to delay announcing my return to the village, and so now we were helping expand the tunnels running beneath town. These tunnels were created to protect the people and to allow for uh supply gathering…which is more like stealing, but we'll be self sufficient soon so we won't steal much.

While digging, we ran into a problem. While digging I struck a water pipe, creating a small stream of water spraying straight over my head.

"Shouldn't this have been on the map?" I growled, as Sai tried to fix the hole.

The man with the map shrugged, glancing at it again. "Uh…yes, it should have been? I'm not sure anymore…"

"And you didn't mention this!" I asked wringing water out of my hair.

Sai smiled turning the map right side up. "It was upside down."

I crossed my arms, "Sai? How long have you known it was upside down?"

"About an hour. I thought you had noticed."

"How was I supposed to notice when I'm the one digging?"

"I could take a turn for you." He said gently taking the pickaxe from me. "But you had insisted you needed the strength training."

I sighed, wipping off the sheen of sweat. "Well I do. Compared to everyone else I'm the weak link now. The other day I went into town and Sakura's gotten super strong. It's incredible really."

"Are you envious of Sakura?" Sai asked picking up the shovel as well.

I scrunched my nose, "…I suppose I am. Actually I know I am. Apparently she trained with Tsunade according to rumour."

"Yes but you were trained by dragons. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." I agreed. Looking over my shoulder at the map reader. "Come on idiot."

"Ah yes Lady Akira."

"Would you stop calling me that? Reminds me of Tsunade and I'm not ancient yet." And with that we made our way back home. It had been a month so far since we arrived and according to my new intelligence Naruto was due back any day now.

When we arrived back at the base, a few things had changed already. We had only been in the tunnel for a few weeks but the water had finally started pouring into the cave properly. Not only that, but all the buildings were completed and were being improved as well. We left the map reader, informing the tunnel workers there was an issue in one of the tunnels. We left our tools with them and made our way back to Hiroka and Leader's house.

"We're home." I called into the house.

"In the kitchen." Leader's voice echoed through the hall.

We slipped off our shoes, crossing our fingers in the hopes we wouldn't leave dirt anywhere. I entered the kitchen, glancing at Hiroka.

"Hiroka? Have you swallowed a ballon recently?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed, "Akira… I recognize that I have gained weight but that doesn't mean you can ask that. I haven't been very active lately so I've gained a few pounds."

"Uh huh, Hiroka you're as lean as ever but your abdomen has swelled. So… what's it going to be named? Do you know the gender yet?"

Leader walked over, "She got you. Now what?"

Hiroka sighed, as I smiled. "So you're about 6 months? Or what?"

She laughed, "No, it's just a small child. I'm nearing the end of 8."

"And it's Leader's kid right?"

Leader froze, exiting the room swiftly. "I uh don't want to be involved in this conversation."

Hiroka rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, it's his too. We aren't sure about the gender and haven't figured out names yet. But a room has been set aside for them, would you like to see?"

I nodded my head interested in what a baby room should look, Sai followed uneasily as he felt uncomfortable being left alone in the house still.

The room was across from mine, and next to the master bedroom. She opened the door, and a small world opened up. Each wall was painted to resemble open fields and forests.

"I painted most of it and you can ignore that wall," She gestured to a wall depicting a field and clouds that looked like it was drawn by a four year old. "Leader drew that and he's too proud of it to let me repaint it. Aside from that what do you think?"

"Do you normally put infants in small cages?" Sai asked examining the crib.

"It's to protect them from falling." Hiroka explained.

"Well I like it, it's cute, not too big, not too small. The sky light's a nice touch."

"Are you seriously analyzing it for escapes or something?" Hiroka asked.

"No…a little… well shouldn't you be concerned? You're criminals living beside and beneath the ninja village. What if you're found out?"

"We have plans for that or are you forgetting that you helped create them?"

"Meh, they aren't great. More like temporary plans until better ones are made."

"Alright now get out and get a shower. You're tracking dirt everywhere. Oh and Akira I need to speak with you so Sai take your shower first."

Sai bowed excusing himself as Hiroka dragged me down the hall. "You wanted us to keep an ear out for Naruto right? Well your information was behind, he's in the village."

"Like right now? He's already back? When? Is he alright? He has all his limbs right? Does he look well? Tired? Over worked?"

"Woah there slow down. I can only answer one at a time. He's back right now. He arrived this morning and sources say he looked lively. So I'm pretty sure that means he has all his limbs."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Naruto's POV

Training with Kakashi really took me back but it didn't feel right without the others… I rapidly shook my head, Kakashi sensei told me to meet with Grandma Tsunade. Apparently it's important judging from Kakashi's tone, and Sakura knew about it as well.

I knocked, waiting for the usual come in before entering. Shizune stood beside Grandma Tsunade holding a burlap sack, and Grandma Tsunade smiled sadly. "Naruto. How was your test?"

"Uh good, but what's all this?"

Shizune walked placing the bag at my feet. "These are yours."

"Wha-what are they?"

Tsunade motioned Shizune out, "Those are letters addressed to you. From Akira."

No sooner said then the contents were dumped across the floor. I began sorting them to find the first one. My name was scrawled across the front as I tore it open. Tsunade dragged me over to a corner of her office surrounding me with my letters before returning to her work and meeting with everyone who came in. I took no notice. Akira had written me.

Hanabi's POV

It was time. I approached training ground 66, staring up at the bleak cliffs. Akira knew I was only ten but she was right, I could climb this. Intense training with father had increased my chakra capabilities over the years.

I scaled the walls swiftly. Akira's instructions had been clear, place the ball in the center of the field, ten centimeters from the surface. Bury and stomp on it. I'll feel a slight resistance against my foot as though the earth will burst up and I should keep my foot on it until the earth sinks again. Once this happens I am to leave the training ground and blend into the crowd, gawk if I must. I still don't know what this will do though.

I placed it gently into the small hole I dug and covered it quickly. I raised my foot, bringing it down as hard as I could. A moment of fear as the ground rose higher than expected but it left as the ground sank again. I quickly covered my ears as the noise sounded like condensed air destroying its container. I looked back as flames appeared on the cliff. It read Code 666 in fiery calligraphy. It didn't make sense to me but it caught a lot of attention.

I glanced around, everyone was here. Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Konohamaru's team, Sakura, Hinata and Neji as well. They all stared up at the burning fire. Soon anbu were surrounding the area, scratching their heads and looking to Lady Hokage for guidance.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade as well, "What does this mean? Hey Grandma Tsunade, what's going on?"

"That, is Akira's code…" Everyone's eyes were on her, listening intently.

"What code?" He asked.

"She is a threat as the anbu sees her, so they gave her a code. Code 666."

Ah that makes sense, I thought to myself slowly backing away from the scene. I made it to the outskirt of the people before backing into someone's legs.

"Do you think I should add colour next?" A voice asked.

I looked up, tilting my head to see her. She was taller, her hair longer now. She wore an anbu mask, and the typical anbu clothes. No one would second guess her disguise.

"Yeah," I nodded. "More colours next time. When will my next mission be?"

"You want to do this again?"

I nodded, and I could feel her smile emanating from behind her mask. "Well then, I'll contact you. How about that?"

"Okay, when will you be coming back permanately?"

"I'm not sure yet," She said placing her hand on my head. "I swear I'll be back soon though."

"Hanabi!" My father called glancing at the anbu.

"You better go."

I smiled, "I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I ran towards my dad glancing back briefly to wave but she was already gone.

"Why was that anbu talking to you?" He asked holding my hand as we walked home.

"She asked if I had seen anything. They seem worried, father, why?"

"It's nothing. We're leaving."

I glanced up at the flames slowly burning out leaving no trace that they were ever there. Maybe I nice blue next time, I thought.

Naruto's POV

I had only finished half the letters when that bomb went off. Akira was close, she had to be. I raced back to the office tearing open each letter and reading them in earnest. The further along they got the less there was. She felt guilty, for something she shouldn't have to feel guilty for. It wasn't her fault Sasuke left… even I couldn't stop him. Yet I- I had lost it, I had hurt her.

I took pauses every now and then to wipe the tears from my eyes, I had hurt her so much and yet she was still asking me for forgiveness. She thought I hated her, and that hurt me more than I ever thought it would. I wanted to go back in time, I wanted to reply to each letter. I wanted to tell her not to go, that she didn't have to leave…

Grandma Tsunade would glance over at me now and then whenever I laughed, or cried, or shouted in anger. Once I had read them all I lay back, breathing in. I had missed her, and I still miss her… a single tear ran down the side of my face.

"Hey," I continued to stare blankly at the wall. "When do you think she'll come back?"

Grandma Tsunade sighed putting her pen down. "I'm not sure, but she won't be gone forever. You saw that fire, it was her doing and I'm sure we'll be seeing more."

"The anbu think she told someone to do it. So what if-"

"What if? Since when did you care so much? I thought you swore to bring Sasuke back? Why not Akira too?"

I turned to her, "You think she'll come back for me?"

"Naruto, you're one of her good friends. She'll come back if she knows what's good for her."


	10. Chapter 10

Akira's POV

"So you're really going?" I asked him as I delicately clicked two pieces of a bomb together.

"Danzo has ordered my return. I am to be placed on a team with the jinchuriki." He packed the last of his shirts and turned to me. "I- it- when will you come back?"

"I don't think I'll be home for a while. A few new recruits need homes, I need to make sure everything is running smoothly and besides I need to find Hanabi some new missions before I return."

Sai nodded staring at his feet. "I believe I will- miss you…"

I looked up, noticing his bag was only half packed. I stood up handing him one of his notebooks. "I'll miss you too, but remember I'll be visiting in the usual disguise."

At that moment a small puff of blue smoke emitted from the half finished bomb. Sai looked nervously at it began dispersing itself into the air dying the room a blueish tint. "What was that?"

"Uh…something that shouldn't have happened. Cover your mouth please and try not to breathe for a minute."

Sai quickly covered his nose, grabbing what little remained of his things. "Should we evacuate?"

"What did I tell you about breathing?" I hissed dragging him from the room. I closed the door quickly. "So, uh no one use this room ever again... and Sai the moment you get back just throw everything into the wash."

"My sketchbooks?"

"Uh…disinfectant wipes?" I shrugged rubbing the back of my head. "But if you suddenly fall ill contact me immediately please."

"Can I ask what that was?"

"No." I stared at the door, rags wouldn't hold it back for long. "Hiroka! Where can I buy dry wall? And boards? And insulation? And a vial of ground shark skin?"

"A vial of what?!" She yelled angrily back. "What have you done now?!"

"Nothing important! You're house is just down one room." I heard a heavy sigh but aside from that nothing else. I guess she was getting used to these mishaps, that or she had given up walking up the stairs.

"So what about my other things?" Sai asked staring at the door which I was now stuffing rags around.

"I'll wash everything and get it back to you when I visit, okay?"

"That should be fine, was there any word on your friend?"

"Naruto? Yeah, his mission to save the Kazekage was both a success and a failure. He's alive at least."

"Has Danzo figured out who you are yet?"

"No he still believes I'm one of his anbu. He tried to give me a mission the other day."

Sai followed me down the stairs, both of us loaded with his bags. "What did you do? Are you going?"

"Are you crazy? No. I dumped it on another ROOT member."

Hiroka leaned heavily against the wall near the door, the pregnancy was really taking its toll but she was still a terrifying woman. Sai bowed to her, "Thank you for taking care of me during my stay. I will be taking my leave shortly."

"It wasn't any trouble, you kept Akira happy during your stay. If it wasn't for you she'd constantly be disappearing off into enemy territory or getting killed by Evelyeen… In any case, it was a pleasure to have you."

Leaders hand came down grabbing Sai's head and turning him to face him. "If you see Danzo, punch him for all of us in the underground."

Sai nodded, though I knew he had already approached Danzo once and that was to confirm he'd reuse this name and receive a new mission. Sai then turned to me, glancing at his feet again. Hiroka smiled before grabbing Leader's arm and dragging him into another room. "Let's give them a moment."

Sai scratched his cheek, "I'm unsure how this goes. But I believe I'm supposed to…give you a hug."

I smiled, "Sounds right."

He continued to stand there staring at his feet, so I had to walk over. Wrapping my arms around him first and pulling him close. He uncertainly returned the hug, "Akira… I spoke with Hiroka…"

I stepped back, "And?"

"She said that our excursions to the village do not count as 'dates' they are more like missions. So I was wondering… could we try an actual date…"

I thought for a moment wondering what a real date was if it wasn't spending time with one another. "Alright, sure we can try, but I don't know what a real date is like either."

"That's fine," he smiled. "I believe I can find some information regarding dates. But for now, I'll have to leave."

"I know, don't get into too many fights and don't kill your team. Don't let them kill you either though and…Oh I know I'm forgetting something."

"How about 'I'll miss you, have a good time.' And then kiss the damn boy." Hiroka's voice teased from the living room.

I could see Sai had a light tinge in his cheeks and I knew that my own couldn't be without a pinkish hue. "How about you mind your own business?" I called to her before returning to Sai. "I told you I'd miss you already right?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I will." I leaned closer towards him kissing his cheek. "I'll see you around Sai."

He nodded, before picking up his things. "I'll see you soon, Akira."

He left to the tunnels with his pack and bag, leaving me waving after him.

"Sweet boy." Hiroka smirked. "Nothing like when we first met him."

Leader grunted, "He's still one of them. Can't trust a word he says. What if he tells them about us?"

I shook my head, "I doubt he'd do that. And worst comes to worst, we move base then hunt down all who know."

Hiroka raised an eyebrow. "You know…that would mean hunting him down right?"

"I'm well aware, but if he did do that I don't think I'd ever trust him again."

Leader smiled, "Ha, I remember why I like you. Kill the boy if he gets out of hand that's the way it's done."

Hiroka punched his arm, "Applying that logic, I should have killed you a long time ago. Now Akira, what was this about losing a room upstairs?"

"Uh…Just don't go upstairs for a while. I swear I'll fix it."

Leader chuckled, "Alright, before that I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Go to the market and buy food for dinner. We need vegetables. Grab whatever you can find got it?"

"Got it. And buy grab you mean…?"

"Steal it."

Of course, I rolled my eyes. It's not like we don't have piles of gold to sell… I bet the boat at the front of the cave would sell for a nice price.

Naruto's POV

I was sitting on top of the Hokage tower listening into a conversation between Grandma Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, and Sakura. They were discussing another mission for team Kakashi, we were following leads given to us by an enemy named Sasori. In exchange for being brutally beaten by Sakura he told her that he was meeting a spy he had sent to Orochimaru on the Tenchi Bridge.

It could be a trap but since when do we say no to a mission. We needed more team members though, with Kakashi disabled from exerting the sharingan too much on the last mission we would need at least two other people.

So I went off to look for recruits. I walked by a weird looking guy and he stopped me.

"It's been a while… Naruto."

"Who?"

"It's me…" He said.

"Who's 'me'?" Do I even know him?

"…Just because it's been a long time since we've met, you should at least recognize the face of a comrade. Because it's hurtful for the one who calls you."

What's he going on about? I can't even see his body is covered in a large coat and his shirt goes up to just below his eyes which are were covered by sunglasses.

It dawned on me, "That weird speech style…Are you Shino?!"

"…You got it at last."

"Well, how's anyone supposed to recognize if you keep your face hidden like that? Idiot!" I yelled.

A rustle in the trees caught my attention as a large shadow jumped down in front of me, "Shino! You're early." And there stood Akamaru with Kiba riding on his back.

"Ki…Kiba?" I asked taking another look at the dog. Is that really Akamaru?

"Yeah! I was sure it was you, Naruto." He smiled jumping off Akamaru. "That scent!"

"That was how you recognized me?" I asked sniffing my coat. What do I smell like to other people?

The dog barked loudly much deeper than Akamaru's ever was so I had to ask. "That dog…is it…"

"Whatcha mean? It's Akamaru obviously." Kiba smiled. "Anyway…you've gotten big, eh?"

"No way… It's Akamaru who's gotten big. Do all dogs get big like that so quickly?"

"Really? I'm always with him so I've never noticed."

"But it's so obvious! Akamaru used to go around on top of your head. Right, Shino?"

"You recognized Kiba right away…Naruto." And that was the moment I realized I'd pissed of one of the feared Aburame clan.

A small scream diluted the tension but as I looked back no one was on the road… I walked closer to where the sound had come from and peeked around the corner. "Oh, it's Hinata. Why are you hiding?"

She glanced at me, before her eyelids fluttered closed. I was taken by surprise. "What?! Hey, Hinata, why're you falling over?!"

"Why d'you always faint when you see Naruto!" Kiba yelled rushing over to her and picking her up. "Naruto, would you take a step back? She's not used to people getting so close."

"You recognized Hinata right away too…Naruto." Shino sulked.

I cringed, before helping Kiba move Hinata beside a tree so she could rest against it. While she was out I explained the situation, a spy in Orochimaru's base was to meet us unknowingly on the bridge. We'd get the information needed and then we'd find Sasuke.

"Please," I begged. "We need a new member."

"You came at the wrong time." Kiba said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We just got a mission and are waiting for Kurenai-sensei."

"But you have Akamaru, so lend us one person. Come on, Kiba?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba shook his head. "If I don't go I can't use the combo attack with Akamaru."

"Oh that's right…Then, then…" I glanced at Shino. "Hey, Shino is…"

"You remembered everyone but me…Naruto."

I turned away, he's still sulking… "Forget it. You guys are lousy friends." I stepped in front of Hinata, leaning down as she regained consciousness, "Hinata. Just shut up and come with me."

I didn't understand why she fainted again but Kiba got pretty mad telling me to give her some space.

"I just asked her to come with me on a mission." I grumbled.

"Yeah but we've got our own."

"Yours probably isn't as important."

"Actually Naruto." Shino spoke. "It is. We're looking into a piece of information from the country of the eclipse, you would know it better as Akira's homeland."

"What?! What's going on?"

Kiba shrugged, "Apparently there's some sort of uprising or something. It's all politics really. Some guy wants the throne, tries to kill the king, there's a big uproar and its history."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "So basically someone's out to kill Akira's dad."

They nodded, "Now the question remains, who and under what motives? Tsunade is sending us to scope it out before the village makes any big moves."

"Ah, makes sense." I sighed, "So I guess I'll have to try elsewhere."

"Good luck. Shino help me get Hinata up. Kurenai sensei should be here any minute."

I left them to their mission, "All that fuss and I still got rejected. In that case…I think I'll try those guys."

I wandered over to the chunin exam preparation building, catching Shikamaru off duty.

"Bah…Like I said it's troublesome but I have to sort out the entrants for the chunin exam. I know we have a sort of friendship thing…and I'd like to help you out…but there's just no way I can do what I want either. It's the Hokage. You'd think enough nagging from my mother."

"And here I was thinking 'I can count on Shikamaru,' but you go on talking like it's so annoying and all…"

"Even if you look at me with those puppy eyes, what's impossible is impossible."

"I'll give you a hand." I quickly turned and instantly recognized the guy, Chouji. Looks like he still carries a bag of chips with him wherever he goes. "Hey, Shikamaru. Here's the lunch your mother asked me to bring you."

"Chouji," Shikamaru drawled. "you sure you can say that so easily? Don't you have a mission with Asuma-sensei and Ino?"

"Come on, we can't just ignore Naruto's request. I'll try talking to Asuma-sensei about it."

"Chouji, thanks a lot!" I grinned.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Even if you say it to Asuma-sensei, he'll still say no… He has Lady Tsunade standing over him, after all…"

Little did we know our exchange was being watched…

Sai's POV

It was all prepared; my first meeting with the jinchuriki should go well from here out. I wonder about his companions though…

I drew swiftly across the paper, unleashing my jutsu; beast scroll. The images of animals come alive so to speak and work to my favor. The one with his hair tied back tackled the target to the ground as the armor wearer punched my jutsu head on with a jutsu enhanced punch.

I had already completed my second drawing once the ink of the first splattered on the ground. The man's hand grew again and this time squished the beast jutsu. They stared up at me, as the other companion stretched his shadow towards me. So I was dealing with an Akimichi and a Nara. This may be trickier than I thought.

Naruto's POV

"…I've never seen him before. He's wearing a Konoha headband." I squinted at the roof.

"That came from nowhere…" Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "I've no idea what he's doing, but that guy needs to be captured and handed over to the interrogation squad."

The weird guy began drawing again and Shikamaru took that as our cue to move. "I'll cover you. Go Naruto!"

"Got it!" I rushed towards the building and was about to jump onto the roof as the enemy finished his jutsu sending a wall of ink beast things at me.

I moved to use my shadow clones when Shikamaru yelled, "Naruto, get down!" I ducked swiftly using the downward force to push off again as Shikamaru's shadows took care of the beasts.

I drew a kunai from my sleeve, jabbing at the enemy who blocked with an unsheathed small sword. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're…fairly weak… So what _do_ you have between your legs?" He asked.

"I said who are you?!" I yelled growing impatient. Pushing harder against the kunai and throwing him back, hopefully into Shikamaru's shadow.

The enemy jumped nimbly away having noticed his shadow attack at the last minute. "We'll meet again, Naruto." He disappeared in a swirl of ink.

"Wait!" I stared at the spot… he got away…

"Naruto! Been a while!" I turned to the new voice, seeing Ino had joined the others.

I jumped down chatting with them for a while before Sakura came to find me. Apparently Grandma Tsunade had left out that my new teammates were already chosen… I wonder if it'll be bushy brows team?

When I arrived at the meeting spot I was appalled to find a certain individual… "Hello." He smiled.

"Y-you! You were the one on the roof earlier." I leered at him as a man with brown hair walked out of the building.

"I'll be acting as Kakashi's replacement for this team-" He stopped, noticing the tension in the air as I glared at the new teammate.

"Naruto," Sakura asked. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He attacked me when I was with Shikamaru's team a little while ago."

I drew the kunai from my sleeve, letting it slip into my hand. He grabbed the handle of his weapon but didn't draw it. The replacement for Kakashi stepped forward. "Knock it off, Naruto."

"Hey, come to think of it, who are you?" I asked.

"Could you be...?" Sakura tilted her head.

"I am acting as the team's interim captain while Kakashi is in the hospital. Please call me Yamato."

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura repeated. The man nodded stepping forward.

"Since you guys are on the same team, it'll cause a lot of problems if you don't get along."

"Same team…" My eyes widened. "as him?!"

"I'm sorry about before." He smiled. "I wanted to know how strong you were, since we're on the same team."

I replaced the kunai back into my sleeve, "You didn't have to go that far…"

"Thanks to our little encounter, I learned you're a useless, dickless pantywaist."

"What was that you asshole?" I exclaimed, as Sakura held me back almost equally angry though she was angry at me.

"He's our teammate now, don't start fights with him." She scolded. "And you," she directed at Sai. "You're really being a jerk."

"Oh, really?"

"If you keep acting like that, everyone will hate you."

"Oh? But I really like ugly bitches like you."

And so it was Yamato's turn to hold Sakura back, "What was that, you asshole?"

"Remember what you just said to Naruto." Yamato said holding her off the ground.

I huffed, "See, even Sakura hates you now."

"That's fine." He smiled. "I only need one person to like me, but she's not here. So, I can say what I like."

My jaw dropped, "What?! Who would hang out with a guy like you?"

His eyes opened and he regarded me coldly. "My special person."

I knew my mouth wasn't the only one that had become slack jawed, Sakura regarded the new comer with shock as well. This guy has a girlfriend!? How can he get a date when I can't?!

Kakashi's POV

"You're looking pretty laid-back there."

I looked to the open window. "Jiraiya."

"Though I guess you've been like that for a while, eh? I heard that you'll be stuck in bed for a week."

"Well that's what it looks like." I forced myself to sit up, only to double over in pain.

Jiraiya grabbed me, "Easy, easy, don't force yourself. Yeah you're not going anywhere for a while." He placed two books onto my bedside table. "A gift! Two volumes of Make-out Paradise. You've probably read them already but they'll help pass the time."

"Thank you. Has there been any word?"

"No." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "It's like she's disappeared. Tsunade's got Anbu tracking her through those letters but nothing so far."

"I see, and this isn't the only reason you've returned to the village, right?"

He smiled sadly. "We'll talk in more detail once he and Tsunade arrive."

"He? Who?"

"I believe that he's calling himself Yamato on this mission."

Naruto's POV 

Yamato had finally managed to regain order over us so he cleared his throat to speak again. "Anyway, the four of us will start our mission soon… and, well, we're not going to have many other chances to get to know each other. So, introduce yourselves!"

"Che, Naruto Uzumaki." I glared at the newbie.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura's look was no better as we stood off on our own.

"My name is Sai." The new guy smiled as though nothing was wrong. It took a minute but then I regarded him with wide eyes.

"Do you know Akira?"

Sai looked at me thoughtfully before smiling again. "No, why?"

I sighed in relief and Sakura looked ready to do the same.

"Okay, that's enough introduction for now. Now we'll be heading to the Hokage tower to receive the mission details." Yamato said.

We followed him begrudgingly, Sakura and I staying as far away from Sai as possible. We made it to the Hokage tower without incident but also without talking.

Yamato knocked, a reply was heard and we opened the door. "Lady Hokage. Team Kakashi reporting for our mission."

"Ah yes, your objective is to head towards the Tenchi bridge in order to capture the Akatsuki working for Orochimaru. This is also a rare chance for us to obtain information on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. This will be a valuable resource for planning Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval. That's if you can capture the spy." She added noticing my impatience. "Proceed with caution and-"

A knock at the door interrupted her. She sighed heavily. "Come in."

An old man with an arm and an eye covered hobbled in using a cane to help. "Lady Tsunade." He nodded noticing us in the room. "I see you have guests, if I may speak with you in private for a moment."

"Danzo, whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them." She waved him off.

"But-"

"Just get on with it. I don't have all day."

Danzo nodded. "A recent report from the land of Earth; a body was found. It was found at the base of a cliff not far from Iwa."

"And this body is of significance why?" Tsunade leaned forward weaving her fingers in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade I insist you keep this in confidence, allow me to come back at a later time to speak privately."

"Danzo, we've come this far just say it."

"The body matches a description given to the Anbu, Akira's description to be precise."

I don't know what happened after that, it was like I blacked out. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. All I could picture was Akira's face fading, and leaving me. Dead? She was dead? I felt myself falling forward, Sakura snapping out of it just in time to catch me with Yamato's help. Sakura looked pretty out of it as well, even if they weren't on friendly terms with each other.

Tsunade slumped in her chair. "How could this have happened? I've tended to her before, her wounds can be extensive yet she's fine. How did you say this happened again?"

"She must have fallen from the cliff, those investigating are writing it off as an accident."

Sai stepped forward. "When was the body found?"

Danzo glanced at him briefly. "About a week ago."

Sai nodded, "If that is all, I would like to continue this mission."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled, grabbing his collar. "She was our teammate! Give us a minute!"

"In battle teammates fall all the time, but in battle you don't get the time to mourn. We have a mission. Or would you rather let the informant get away with information on Sasuke Uchiha."

I knew my eyes were glowering, but I couldn't help it. He was using this against me and he knew it. I let go of his collar as he stumbled back. He shrugged walking out with that stupid smile plastered on his face. Sakura moved in front of me, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. I realized just how many had gotten past me and moved to wipe them myself, hastily brushing my sleeve over them.

We had a mission, I had lost one teammate… but I had to work hard to save the other… If I see Sasuke though, should I tell him? Who's going to tell Kakashi sensei? What'll we do without Akira?

Tsunade cleared her throat, her voice a little bit weaker than usual. "Danzo, you can leave. Same to team Kakashi, meet at the main gate in one hour. Yamato, may I have a word."

We bowed, exiting the room and converging in the hall. Danzo walked away while Sakura looked at me worriedly.

She looked like she was trying to say something, but after the third try she just shook her head staring at her shoes.

"Sakura." I said gaining her attention. "I made a promise to you once, I'll get Sasuke back to the village. I swear."

She smiled sadly, "I know you will." She placed her hand on my shoulder, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the wall. "We should get ready."

I nodded, and we began walking out of the Hokage tower taking our own separate paths home. Once inside my apartment, I lost it. I slumped against the door, bringing my knees up to my chest and I cried. Longer than I ever had before because, unlike Gaara, she was never coming back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sai's POV

I was packing my things when he arrived, I had been lost in thought but as the blade swept towards me instinct took over. I drew my own blade and blocked his.

"Nice move," He said, his face hidden behind the anbu mask. "Never let your guard down, got it?"

I nodded silently, there would be only one reason that he would appear here. "What do you want?"

He withdrew an envelope from his cloak. More orders, I thought taking the envelope and skimming the contents.

"The top-secret mission assigned to you by Danzo is-"He flicked a kunai towards the window, our senses alert. "Just a cat? Anyway, Danzo's vision for the village's future rests upon this secret mission. Failure will not be tolerated."

"I know. Has Aki- Code 666's body been recovered?"

"That's confidential. You were the one previously assigned to that case, correct?"

"Yes sir. I wish to know if the plan was a success. Did you see the body?"

"Yes, it at first appeared to be a young male, upon analysis of the body it was deemed female. It carries many characteristics similar to that child from years ago. So, it was your planning that led to that?"

"Yes sir."

"Hm, Danzo wasn't very happy with those letters. Are you sure you killed her? It seemed like you two were rather close."

"A ruse, nothing more. She scanned my letters, and so I took a few precautions." I bowed. "I'm sorry for any problems it caused the mission. But I had no intention of letting her live."

"Good, I'll report this to Danzo, he'll be pleased."

"I've already informed him."

"Is that how he knew where to send us for the body?"

"No sir. I myself had no idea when or where the poison would take effect."

"A shinobi should always know how his materials work." He warned.

"I am aware, but there was little time to test it out."

He nodded understandingly, "Very well." He glanced at the table noticing a small book, hand drawn by myself. "You're still carrying that thing around?"

"This is…"

"In ROOT you have no name. You have no emotions."

"You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission." I recited the mantra memorized upon the first day.

"That is the purpose of ROOT. We exist underground, unseen, supporting the great tree we call Konoha. Don't ever forget that." He disappeared using the teleportation jutsu.

I picked up the book, it could be considered my most important treasure. Like Akira and her bombs. I slipped it into my bag. I should leave it behind, but I can't.

Kakashi's POV

Lady Tsunade and the temporary leader of my team had just left the hospital, Yamato had been my junior in the Anbu corps, but I hadn't seen him in quite some time. We filled him in on Naruto's demon fox cloak form. It was when the chakra of the nine tails gets out of control and forms a protective layer over his body, but even then it is also harming him. Jiraiya proved that it was getting steadily worse. He showed us the scar that should have killed him. It was becoming more frequent and so Jiraiya had tried to teach him how to control it but he lost it at the fourth tail, and Jiraiya ended up with the scar.

After filling him in Yamato asked, "Kakashi, how do you get them to work as a team?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Well Sakura punches Naruto for even minor things, she also doesn't seem to like Sai but will hold Naruto back whenever he tries to fight him. Though… Sai then insults Sakura and well, I end up having to hold her back. Any thoughts?"

I chuckled, "It sounds pretty typical. You're lucky though, if Akira were back you'd have a rough time. As they are now they'll find a way to work through it. I'm sure."

Tsunade bit her lip. "Jiraiya I need to speak with you. You two continue talking please. We'll be right back."

Tsunade's POV

"Alright, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked concerned. "I've only seen you act this way a few times. You look like you're about to cry."

I shook my head, taking a steadying breath. "I don't know how to break it to him…"

"Break what to who?"

"To Kakashi. About- About Akira."

"What do you mean? What's happened to the kid?"

"Her body was found on the outskirts of Iwa." I looked into his eyes. "She's dead."

He looked as though I had just punched his face. "What do you mean dead? Does Naruto-"

"Yes he knows. But she is dead, Anbu have verified the body. And as far as her files go…there are none."

"What are you talking about?" He asked grabbing my shoulders. "She's been to the hospital before. Her files can't have just disappeared."

"They have though. All of them. Her ninja registration files, her health files, her mission files. Everything, it's gone."

Jiraiya leaned against the wall. "He shouldn't hear it from us. She was his daughter…"

"Don't you think I know that. But who could break it to him?"

"Gather everyone she knew, before they announce that Code 666 is no longer a threat. The general public can't know before those that cared about her."

I nodded. "Alright. We'll wait for now."

Kakashi's POV

They walked back into the room, sullen expressions on both of them. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. It probably has nothing to do with me after all. They left soon after, Yamato bowing before rushing to meet the team on time. I smiled, that'll certainly be a change for them.

The rest of the morning passed and I had returned to my book when a shadow passed across my window. It was an Anbu, the mask was relatively plain, smiling eyes with a frown for a mouth as though they were eternally looking down at the world. There were no markings except for the flames running up the left side.

"May I ask why you're here?" I motioned them into the room. They regarded me silently sitting along the open windowsill. Strange, I thought. I tried to engage them in conversation again. "Did Tsunade send you?" Now I was confused, not even a shake of the head. This was unusual behavior even for an Anbu.

I turned to go back to my book, but I found it a little unnerving with them observing me as they were. Did Danzo send them? Should I call for a nurse to fetch Lady Tsunade? I shifted my eye to them discretely. Obviously female, long hair, earthy scent, an average height but judging from her body type she's still only a teen. Is she new to the anbu? Why would she be visiting an ex-anbu?

"Hey, are you, new to the anbu by any chance?" I asked.

She tilted her head slightly, but otherwise gave no answer. I put the book away, and stared back at her. I tried to sit up and turn to see better but a wave of pain crashed over me, clenching my eyes closed I waited it out as best as I could. When I looked back, the anbu hadn't moved just stared.

I should have been angry at least, but I wasn't. It was like I could feel a familiar worry emanating from the girl. "Do you know me?" No answer, she sat back to be more comfortable and it was then I realized that during my attack she had moved. She had moved to help me but thought better of it.

"Alright," I eased myself back against the pillows, reaching for my book. "Do I know you then?"

Her neck muscles tightened slightly, and her shoulders relaxed. She was smiling now. I shook my head, this was more difficult than I thought. Do I know anyone of her age that could reach anbu level? No, so could they be using a jutsu to alter their appearance? It was possible, after all Lady Tsunade uses one.

I returned to my book realizing that I would get nothing else out of her and it was a friendlier air now that I knew she was someone I know. She would watch out the window and I would read my book, this went on for an hour until something caught her eye.

"See something?" I asked flipping to the next page. No answer, I looked up and she was gone. "And here I thought she'd at least say bye."

It wasn't moments later when I found out why she had left. A very distraught looking Gai, ran into my room tears pouring down his face. No wonder she left, he was probably crying before he even entered the building.

"What is it, Gai?"

Syllables flew from his mouth but none of them made any sense. I sighed, shutting my book before concentrating on him. "Pardon?"

And again, a stream of random syllables, a few hand gestures and before I knew it he was laying on the floor still crying.

"Gai?" I asked, "Do you want me to call you a nurse?"

He shook his head rapidly, but continued to lay on the floor. I pressed the button for one anyway.

Ibiki walked in through the open door and took one look at Gai. "Judging from your expression you don't know yet. We had told Gai to tell you but that obviously didn't work."

"Tell me what?"

He released a heavy breath. "It's about Akira."

"Oh? What has she gotten herself into this time?" I said as calmly as my nerves allowed. "If she's in jail again, so help me god, I'm going to snap."

"It's nothing like that. It's worse."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh?"

Ibiki cleared his voice, "Its just-"

"Ibiki!" Anko yelled sliding into the room. "I've found a place! It's got lots of space, plenty of rooms. I think it'll be perfect!"

"Not now Anko." He grumbled.

"A new place? Did you get Anko pregnant already Ibiki?" I closed my eyes smiling beneath my mask teasingly.

Ibiki shook his head. "It's not for us."

Anko regarded me curiously. Her eyes narrowed. "How'd you know?"

Ibiki looked at her, "How'd he know what?"

"I mean I'm not that big yet right? I thought it wasn't supposed to show for another like 4 months." She eyed her stomach suspiciously like it had deceived her. My jaw had dropped and I could see Ibiki slowly piecing it together.

Once it was all together, he fell into a nearby chair. I smiled, "Um, congratulations. I'm sure it'll have your eyes."

He glared at me, obviously not finding the situation as amusing as I did. "Anko, are you sure?"

"Why?" She asked menacingly. "You don't want it?"

"No, I'm surprised. I never said I didn't want it." He was serious about this. It seemed that after the initial shock he was committed to the outcome. "How far along?"

"Only about 3 weeks."

He nodded, "Good, that gives us more time to prepare."

I tilted my head, "So if the house wasn't for you two, who's it for?"

Anko smacked Ibiki. "You haven't told him yet?"

"I was about to when you walked in." Ibiki's eyes went back to his usual glare, but with the latest news his features had softened.

Anko nodded solemnly, "I'll leave him to you then. Come on Gai. There's nothing we can do." Her voice was oddly quiet as she picked Gai up and dragged him out. "I hope everything goes well for you, Kakashi."

"You too." I murmured, passing my confused look to Ibiki.

He rubbed his face, "Listen Kakashi, a recent report came in. Akira, I don't know how to tell you this but Akira… her body was found in a ravine outside Iwa. She's dead, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

I blinked a few times. Dead. Akira was…dead? She can't be, there's no way. That's right, there's no way. I flicked a page in my book. "No she's not."

Ibiki looked at me stunned. "Were you not listening? I said a report has come in, body and all. She's gone Kakashi."

My eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm telling you, you're wrong. She'll come home soon. I know it."

He looked ready to strangle me and shove the information down my throat. "Kakashi, she's dead. She's not coming home."

I ignored him. His eyes glowered at me. "Fine! What makes you say otherwise? What knowledge do you have to say she hasn't died?"

"Her letters."

"Those are from a month ago, the autopsy results say she died two weeks ago, her body recovered a week later."

"The bomb that went off less than a week ago, before my mission to the Land of Wind."

"Witnesses say they saw the young Hyuga girl descend the cliff just before the bomb went off. She set it off not Akira. Why can't you see? She's not coming back."

I paused, realizing I sounded insane. What logical reason could I have that she was alive? They had her body… "Ibiki, I just know. I can't explain it, but I can't shake the feeling that she's nearby."

Ibiki shook his head, "The sooner you realize it the better. I'll take my leave."

Once he had left, I felt a strange weight collapse on my heart. I had a difficult time breathing and when I managed to get it under control, I could feel the water soaking through my mask. She's not dead. I kept telling myself. I leaned back against the weak hospital pillows, turning my head to the window.

The anbu was back. "Did you know? You must have… Code 666, Akira, my daughter is dead, right?"

She stared in silence before sitting up properly and letting her feet hit the floor. She entered the room, sitting in a chair by my bedside.

"I don't believe she's dead." I said more to myself than her. "But I'm still worried…"

She looked out the window again. "You summon right?" She asked.

I stared at her in shock. "Yes." I replied hesitantly.

She shrugged, returning to her silent guard. She had given me an idea though, maybe Pakkun could… no she would have to be nearby for it to work. Though I said she was I didn't have any evidence. Then again, it might be worth a shot. I turned to thank the girl but she was already gone.

Pakkun soon appeared by my side, "What's up?"

"Pakkun, you remember Akira's scent right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you patrol the village with the other dogs, see if you can pick up her trace?"

"I don't think I'll have to."

"What?"

"It's weird but her scent's been stronger lately. Especially around the house."

"What?"

"I'm saying I can smell her but it's weird. It smells more like dirt, a weird perfume though its weak so it's probably not hers and men. It smells like she's been hanging around some guys. There's also this other scent, it's hard to describe, she smells grown up now. Like an adult."

I could feel my eyes sting. "Thank you Pakkun. When did you smell this?"

"What do you mean? When I first smelled it or last smelled it?"

"Last smelled it."

He itched a scratch under his chin with his hind leg. "Hm, today I'd say."

I smiled. "Alright, you can go home now."

"That's it? Alright, later Kakashi."

I relaxed again, she was alive.

Tsunade's POV

"What?! What do you mean?"

"He continued to read his book."

"His daughter is dead!? And all he cares about are some stupid books?" My voice cracked as Jiraiya grabbed my shoulders forcing me to remain seated.

Ibiki shook his head, "No, I believe he's in denial…Once a funeral is held, he'll understand."

I sighed relaxing back into my chair, Jiraiya's hands remained as a comfort. "Alright, thank you Ibiki. Is that all?"

"No, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

"If I could get some time off in the near future, I would appreciate it."

"Time off?" She raised an eyebrow. "This would be the first time you're asking for time off. What's the occasion?"

"It would appear that I am to be a father, sometime this year so I was hoping to use some of my vacation time to help my girlfriend and raise the child."

I stared at him in shock, before clearing my voice and training my eyes elsewhere. "Very well, whe would you like the time off?"

"I'm unsure, I'll have to send communications at a later time."

"Understandable. You're dismissed."

Once he left Jiraiya whistled. "Well, I never expected that news on a day like this."

"Neither did I." I leaned my cheek on my fist. "But Jiraiya," I closed my eyes, becoming more and more aggravated by the situation. "What makes you think it's alright to have your hands still on me!?"

This wouldn't be the first or last time my chair smashed through the window to the ground below.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi's POV

It had been a few days since my team had left with Yamato and I was receiving daily visits from the Anbu, who would conveniently disappear whenever Gai 'escaped' the psych ward or when someone would come with condolences for my loss. Whenever someone talked of Akira's death, I would return to my book losing myself to its words. By now, many were appalled by my behaviour, yet not one asked me for my thoughts.

Pakkun had reassured my suspicion; Akira was alive and she was in the village. At the moment that's all I cared about. When she had left I had been desperate to go after her, track her down again but my duty as a shinobi got in the way. It had been for the best, if I had forced her back I'm not sure how she would have taken it. She returned of her own will, and I was celebrating it as a victory.

I chuckled quietly, the nurse looking at me oddly. " ? Is something funny?"

"Hm? Oh no, just a bit of celebrating on my part." I said, my eyes lazily returning to skim the next page.

"Celebrating?" She asked , regarding me with new concern. Of course, all the hospital staff knew I had lost a relative. They may not know who it was but they knew we were close, and that's all they were told.

"Yes, celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"It's a secret." The undertone of amusement was not lost on the girl.

Though she didn't pry any further, merely nodded and returned to her work. Soon she had left the room again and the young Anbu appeared on my window.

"You know," I said. "They keep scolding me about closing my window, I wonder why that is?"

The anbu snickered. That was about all I usually got from them, I didn't mind as much as I probably should have. It was nice to have quiet company after a talk with Gai.

"So, are you still refusing to help me check on my daughter?"

The anbu glanced at me, before returning to looking out the window.

"I'll take that as a no then." The anbu moved to get up, which meant I would be getting another visitor soon. "Can I get a warning on who it might be?"

She looked at me, debating it in her mind. "Tsunade." She said, disappearing out the window.

Ah, that's different. Tsunade rarely visits me, I was on the mend and just needed basic care now after all. I wonder what she wants.

The door slid open, "Haven't the nurses told you to keep your window closed?" She asked in annoyance, walking over and shutting it. She must be having a bad day.

"Actually they have. I just haven't been well enough to open or close it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't get up." I said simply, turning another page.

"So how is the window opening?"

"My mysterious visitor."

She didn't look impressed by my ambiguous answer. "Kakashi, it's come to my attention that you're mental state needs… work."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean Lady Tsunade?"

"I mean, you can't go around pretending Akira is still alive. The nurses say you're laughing by yourself and when they pass the room they hear you talking to air. I realize that it's hard to lose someone close to you but this isn't the healthy way to deal with it. So, do you have an explanation?"

"Yes."I nodded, doing my best to hide my amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Akira's still alive. I'm laughing because I find my book and my own thoughts funny. I have yet to speak to myself out loud; it's just that my visitor doesn't like to be seen by many, though that's understandable."

She sighed, "Would it help if you saw the body?"

I glanced up. "If only to prove you wrong."

She shook her head, "I'll get you a wheelchair."

She left and of course the Anbu came back. "I hope you're happy." I said. "It's your fault they think I'm insane."

She shrugged, stepping into the room again. She touched nothing just paced the room, observing everything. "Is this your first time in a hospital?"

She shrugged again, and I couldn't read if that meant yes or if it meant something else. "They'll be coming back soon. Could you close the window before you go?"

She didn't answer, she stepped onto the sill. Staring onto the grounds. Footsteps echoed in the halls and she jumped to the nearby tree. I didn't see her leave it, I went back to my book making a note. She must stay there until my visitors leave, or when I'm not looking maybe?

"Alright Kakashi," She paused staring at the window. "I told you not to open it."

"Yes, and _I _didn't."

She huffed, "Alright get yourself into the wheelchair while I close it."

I eyed the wheelchair. "I'm going to need some help with that."

"If you can get up to open a window, I'm sure you can get up again."

I sighed, "Like I said, I haven't been able to move for the past few days." I slowly moved, easing my protesting muscles closer to the edge of the bed. My feet touched the floor, and I took an uneasy breath. I could already tell this would hurt. I stood slowly, gripping the bed and wheelchair to keep myself up.

Tsunade was at my side in an instant. "It causes you this much pain to stand?"

I took in multiple breaths. "I did tell you." Was all I could manage, as she eased me into the wheelchair.

"It really couldn't have been you then."

I nodded, "My mysterious visitor seems to take enjoyment in the nurses lectures."

"Tell them to close the window then." She said wheeling me into the hall, and down to the morgue. Once outside she stopped. "This may be a bit of a shock to you. If you can't take it, we can turn around now."

"It's fine, nothing you show me will change my mind."

"Alright, just be prepared." With that she wheeled me in. A body lay covered with a sheet on the table.

"You prepared this earlier?"

"I had heard from Gai that you were being unusually stubborn. So, we prepared this. Seeing is believing after all."

I nodded, watching her peel the sheet off the face. The hair was the right shade, same skin tone made paler from death. I moved forward a bit, lifting an eyelid much to Tsunade's surprise. Same eyes too. Whoever did this really wanted people to think she was dead.

"The funeral will be held in a week." Tsunade watched me, eyes holding more sadness than my own.

I looked at the girl's face again. Something was off, it seemed to close to how I remember her. In fact it all looks so similar to her 13 year old look. Only thing that's really changed is her height… I smiled, relaxing back into my chair. It really isn't her.

Tsunade stared at me, I nodded once closing my eyes in peaceful thought. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you? For what?" Her irritation with me was growing. "For showing you the dead body of your daughter? For forcing you to admit what we've known for days now?"

"No." I said smoothly. "For showing me that I have nothing to worry about."

She shook her head. "What are you talking about!? She's dead. The evidence is right here! Why can't you see that?!" Her eyes watered, no doubt remembering the countless times she lost someone close to her.

"I can see quite well, Lady Tsunade." I paused, smiling behind my mask and fondly remembering Akira's face, imagining how she'd look now that she's older. "I can see that this isn't my daughter."

Tsunade looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"This isn't Akira."

"Kakashi," Her eyes gleaming with pity. "Akira is dead. No one else has been deemed missing with this description. It can't be anyone else."

The more she tried to convince me the more defensive I got. "Yes it can. Some cases go unreported for years. Have you done a DNA test?"

"No, that's impossible. No one else has the same DNA as her."

"Her family does."

"You aren't related."

"She has an older brother. I'm sure, if asked, he'd love to help solve this case. But Tsunade, you could save yourself the trouble."

"No, it's your word against a dead body. We're leaving." She wheeled me around.

"Does she have a scar?"

"What?"

"A scar." I repeated. "On her stomach."

"I don't know, I'd have to take a closer look."

"This isn't something that can be overlooked Tsunade. It covers most of her torso."

We stopped, Tsunade moving to stand in front of me. "You say there's a scar? Covering that much of her body?" I nodded. "And it wasn't in the report?"

I smiled slyly. "Apparently not."

"Nurse!" She called one over. "Take him back to his room and help him back into bed. I have work to do." She said storming off towards the morgue.

"Lady Hokage!" I called, stopping her. "If you could keep your findings secret, I'm sure it'd be appreciated."

She scoffed. "Of course, someone went to a lot of trouble to pull this off. And if you're right, I think I know who."

I smiled, at least they won't think I'm a basket case now.

Akira's POV

With Kakashi off to the morgue, I had nothing else to do for the day… may as well send Danzo into a panic. I smiled beneath the mask, time to give Hanabi a new mission.

I appeared in the tree outside the academy, Hanabi's class was running laps but it looked like Hanabi was sitting them out. Now how to get her attention…

I moved to the opposite side of the field, right in her view. Dropping down to lean against the fence in the shadow of an oak tree. Hanabi who had been staring at her feet, finally looked up, almost ignoring me. Do Anbu usually come here or something? She stared at me again. I jerked my head to the side, and she nodded ever so slightly.

She stood running over to Iruka, talking for a moment before running off to the school. I disappeared into the trees, landing outside the academy doors. I strolled through the halls, remembering my first and only real day of class. Hanabi waited outside her classroom, eyes lighting up when she saw me.

I walked in and she closed the door. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I have a new mission for you. Think you're up for another one?"

She nodded, staring at the small pouch in my hand. I removed a marble sized parcel, tossing it to her. Her eyes went wide but she caught it in two clasped hands. She looked at me, frightened that I had thrown a bomb at her like it was nothing.

"Don't worry, I would never throw a bomb at you unless I knew it was safe. Or as safe as bombs come, you know?"

She nodded. "So what does it do?"

"Basically…nothing. It's pretty useless."

She wrinkled her brow. "Then what am I supposed to do."

I shook the pouch, and Hanabi smiled beginning to catch on. "I want you to take this. Do whatever you want with them. Use them all in the same place or use a trigger wire to set them off in different places. Either way I want them to go off at the same time."

"So what do they really do?" She eyed the bag skeptically. "You wouldn't give me bombs that did nothing and have me go through the trouble after all."

"Correct." I placed my hand on her head. "Basically each one has a specific colour paint condensed in it. Whatever is within a few feet of it will be covered in the stuff. No harm done though, non-toxic paint, the paint doesn't get hot because heat isn't what's used in the reaction, basically it's the safest bomb I've ever made."

Hanabi nodded walking to the window. Staring at her running class. "So how do I activate them?"

"Oh, right. Basically, it depends on chakra." She tilted her head and I scratched the back of mine. "How about a demo? You know anywhere that needs a bit of colour?"

She nodded taking my hand and leading me to detention hall. I stared at her. "You got detention?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's the only room without colour."

I smiled taking two of the bombs, I showed her how to attach the wire around them. Depending on how the wire was wrapped the paint would escape in different ways leading to different patterns. I then strung them to one side of the room, holding the wire in one hand.

"You can use Byakugan right?"

She nodded, activating it. Impressive, I thought. "Alright, now watch closely. The chakra should gather in my hand and will begin to move down the wire. See?"

She nodded following the stream of chakra to the bombs. They made no noise except for the splash of paint hitting brick. Yellow and blue paint splatters marked the once pristine walls. I looked at Hanabi who's eyes betrayed her happiness. Oh she was going to have fun for the next few days. I could tell.

"Now remember, don't get caught." I patted her on the head.

"Of course, Sensei." She bowed to me, picking up the bombs. "I suppose I should return to class…"

I didn't answer her at first. Sensei? Sensei. Sensei… For some reason this brings me great joy. "Ah sorry Hanabi but you probably should go back to class. But why'd you skip out on laps?"

She looked at the ground. "I'm slow…"

"You're what?" I said crouching to her level.

"I'm slower than the others."

"Ohh." I didn't know what else to say. I had never had the pressure of a class situation like this. Is it really that bad to be slower? There's always one slow person right? "It can't be that bad. If you don't try, you won't get better."

"It is bad though. Everyone can run in a group but I- I always fall behind."

Now I was starting to get it. "By how much?"

"Two laps…"

Wasn't she trained by Hiashi, her father? Shouldn't she be a bit faster? Maybe he's neglected certain parts of her training? "That's not too bad, my older bro he used to be the slowest in his class too. Now he's general of an army. He just put in a bit more effort than the other kids had to put in."

"Father doesn't like me staying after school for extra help."

"Why?"

"It makes him look bad…"

Oh now that made my blood boil. It made _him_ look bad? Hanabi's got her own problems, she can't be loaded with his _issues_ as well. "So what? This is your grade, and your training. If you think you need to stay for help it should be your decision."

She shook her head, "I have to listen to father."

"Why?"

"I'm a kid…"

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"…Okay, so you're a kid, what does that matter? Are you allowed outside after school at least?"

She nodded, staring into my mask.

"Good, how about every day you meet me at training ground 66. I know you can get to the top of it now and it's usually pretty deserted. I'll train you to pick up some speed."

"You'd really do that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Good, now I have to get you to the classroom, your next class will be starting soon."

Ibiki's POV

"Anko, I don't think this is the proper way to go about this." I hissed as she picked the lock to Kakashi's house.

"Oh hush, it's more fun this way." She flashed a wild grin. "Besides, even if we asked he wouldn't hand them over."

"He still believes she's alive."

"What? You can't be serious. But the Hokage showed him the body today, right?"

"Apparently it didn't work."

Anko rolled her eyes, only showing glee when the lock clicked open. "Got it."

We walked inside only to be blocked by multiple dogs. Anko looked at me. "I thought he only summoned these things."

"Apparently they live with him as well." I muttered glancing at all the snapping canines.

"You a friend of Kakashi's?" A deep voice asked.

Anko answered. "Depends, who's here?"

"Me." A dog jumped to our feet. "So, you a friend?"

I nodded, "We were told to collect some of Akira's things, manuscripts, bombs, pictures."

"Why?"

Anko shoved me aside. "You know she's dead right?"

The dog looked taken aback, "What?"

"Even his dogs don't know what's going on…" She shook her head. "Okay listen, we're putting together a little museum of sorts. We were hoping it could be a place for Kakashi to go and mourn or whatever. Her ashes will be placed there as well. So you gonna let us in or what?"

The dogs eyed us carefully, "Alright, why not? Her rooms upstairs last door at the end of the hallway."

Anko marched purposefully up the stairs but I couldn't help but think that the dogs looked too amused by all this. Like they expected something to happen.

We made it to the door, and Anko's eye twitched. "Are you-" I covered her mouth as she began yelling as loud as she could.

"It seems he's put a seal on the door." I observed the light green seal covering the door. Anko roughly shoved my hand off her mouth.

"So what do we do about it?"

I sighed, "We need his chakra to open the door."

"Let's just bust it down." She said reeling back to hit the door.

"No." I grabbed her waist. "We'll just have to break the seal another way."

"There's another way?" She asked.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"Do it, I dare you."

I froze and so did Anko. That wasn't her. We both looked around the hall, seeing nothing except the talking dog. "Was that you?"

"Do you think I can make my voice go that high?" He said gruffly.

Anko gulped, taking a deep breath. I knew what was coming. She let out the most ear splitting screech I had ever heard as she took off down the stairs. I could hear her yelling as she raced down the streets in the dead of night. I walked out after her, not really wanting to deal with Akira's ghost after all. She was a terror alive, I don't want to deal with her dead.

"She would have made a good pupil…" I muttered, hearing the door lock behind me. I would have turned back but by that point that hair on my arms was telling me to get away from the Hatake household.


	13. Chapter 13

Akira's POV

Three days, Hanabi had told me three days ago that she would meet me on training ground 66. But had she? No. So I was forced to go back to the academy in search of her. She was still in class though and I realized that could become a problem… So I waited…and waited… Was class really this long before?

Finally I opened the door, interrupting the class. Iruka stared apprehensively, "Can I help you?"

I nodded, turning to face the students. "Hanabi Hyuga." My voice was stern but Hanabi let a small smile peek through. Standing and walking towards me, her classmates watching her in awe. Some began asking what she had done, others couldn't believe their eyes.

We walked into the hall, "Seems I caused quite a stir."

"Looks like it. Did you need me for another mission? I haven't set off many of the new ones yet."

"That's not what I'm here about. Why haven't you showed up to any of our training sessions?"

She looked down at her feet guiltily. "Father, saw my grade and has been training me himself each afternoon."

"Has he changed his training curriculum at all?" I asked rubbing my chin.

"No. His main focus is still my byakugan abilities."

"Then your grade won't change." I said making her flinch.

"But it has to. Father won't be pleased otherwise."

I nodded understandingly. Parents, ugh. "Alright, how about after dark we meet for an hour or so. One hour shouldn't interfere with your sleep and Hiashi won't have to know."

She wrung her hands, biting her lip and suddenly reminding me so much of her older sister. "I don't know if I can… the branch families are usually patrolling and-"

"And what? If you can't escape your own house, you won't last on a mission in enemy territory. Your house is your territory, now it like you know your byakugan."

"What do you mean?"

"You know your eyes strengths and weaknesses right?" She nodded. "Then you should know your homes strengths and weakness. Get to know the blind spots, the guard shifts, know when the house is vulnerable, where and what times. Understand that humans overlook things, find the shadows, know how they move as night and day move on."

"I see." The realization was beginning to dawn on her. "If I don't know my own territory, how can I except to know my enemies'. Alright, I'll try."

"Good, if you can't escape your own house, you don't deserve to be trained. I'll give you two full days before your first escape attempt. That gives you today, tomorrow and the one after that. Should I escort you back?"

"Hm, yes please." She smiled.

I walked her back, sliding the door open once again. She froze as the eyes of her curious classmates fell on her. Not to mention Iruka looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Hanabi bowed, as I apologized for interrupting his class. Hanabi returned to her seat quietly, ignoring the heated whispers.

"Hanabi." I said regaining everyone's attention. "Remember what I said."

Then I disappeared, reappearing in a tree outside the class. I watched as the class flew into a frenzy that even Iruka couldn't control. They surrounded her, asking her question after question. She just shook her head, knowing the value of staying silent. Let the kids make up their own stories and the conflicts will ensure almost no one, other than those present, will believe it.

Sai's POV

Before we gathered by the gate, Akira stopped me. "Sai, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure." I fake smiled.

"Ugh, I hate that smile. You're tense being back in the village aren't you?"

I shifted my pack on my shoulder. "A little. Naruto was very upset by your death."

She perked up, "Was he? Is- do you think he'll be alright?"

"I believe so. Do you have any instructions as to what to say to him?"

She laughed, "No Sai. But maybe avoid bringing me or Sasuke up."

"Understood." We stood in silence, "May I ask what you'll do while I'm gone?"

"I'll probably visit Kakashi a lot, gather a small team and enter them into the academy."

"A team?"

"Sai, I've decided to leave a legacy." She said, relaxing against the tree. "I'm going to become a jounin instructor and raise the best team in existence."

"If you want to be a jounin, you'll have to take the exams."

She brought her finger to her chin. "Oh yeah… when's the jounin exams? Will I need a team?"

"No it's a single person thing, and they should be coming up this week. I suggest you apply soon."

She nodded, smiling behind her mask, before walking over to me. "Thanks, Sai. Be careful out there. It would be inconvenient if you died." She wrapped me in a hug.

"You be careful as well. The jounin exams are harder than they appear. I would also find it inconvenient if you were to die."

"You two are the most unromantic couple I have ever seen…"

We looked into the trees canopy, "I thought Hiroka forbid you from wearing heels?"

"She did. But as you can see," He gestured vaguely. "She's not around. Now what's this I hear of someone joining the jounin exams?"

"I want to become a sensei." Akira said, daring us to say otherwise.

"What happened to wanting to be by Naruto's side as head of the Anbu?" I smiled.

"Oh I'm still aiming for that but for now I want a team to train."

Evelyeen and I exchanged glances. "Uh huh. Well sweetheart, I can get you the paper work, but it's all on yourself to pass. No more getting teammates to help you out."

"I realize. But I think I can do it."

Evelyeen jumped down to us, landing well even in heels. "Well then, I suppose I could train you for the next few days. We'll need to work on your intelligence if you have any hope to pass the written portion."

She huffed, keeping an arm on my shoulder. "I could pass the exam with my eyes closed couldn't I Sai?"

I nodded, merely to keep her happy. "Of course. You may have to though."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't wear the Anbu mask to a jounin exam."

"Oh…damn… Okay uh, maybe I'll borrow one of Kakashi's masks. My hair is fine right?"

"Yes. And your eyes are rather generic along with the rest of your body."

"Did he just say she's plain…?" Evelyeen asked, waiting for Akira to strike me.

"My body is generic? Hm, maybe that's why I haven't been recognized yet."

"That or the fact that you've grown in the past three years?" Evelyeen muttered.

"No, I'm sure it's not that." She smiled.

He shook his head. "Sai. Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yes, but Akira has yet to let go."

"Oops. Sorry Sai." Akira said stepping back. "Good luck."

"Same to you." I said before departing.

Naruto's POV

Our mission had finally begun, but I still wasn't happy about Sai tagging along…I mean what's this guys deal anyway? Everyone keeps saying he's just like Sasuke. I guess there's sorta a resemblance but he's nothing like Sasuke, always hiding behind those fake smiles, pretending like he's our buddy or something.

"Well, what is it?" Sai had noticed me staring and asked. Sorta sounds like him too… "If you keep staring at me like that I will hit you."

"Where'd that come from? Where d'you get off saying things like that? Listen you," I clenched my fist, this guy made my blood boil. I take it back, this guy's nothing like Sasuke.

"I really have nothing personal against you." Sai explained.

"Yeah? Then why did you say it?"

"You don't understand, I was only trying out a different personality type. That's all." He smiled.

"A personality type?" Sakura asked walking closer.

"If you were trying to do that, that means you meant it." Sai ignored me. "We don't need someone like you on this team. You really rub me the wrong way."

"Alright, that's enough." Captain Yamato began trying to stop the inevitable fight that was about to break out. "That's no way to talk. Especially not in front of me, your team captain, Naruto. Mutual respect and trust are essential elements of teamwork. Wasn't it Kakashi that taught you that? You were part of the team led by the great Kakashi. Lose the attitude."

"He's not a part of team Kakashi." I yelled pointing to Sai. "Not now, not ever! The fourth member of our team is, and always will be, Sasuke Uchiha. This guy…he's just a fill in for Sasuke. That's all he is. He will never be a real member of our team."

Sai stopped. "I'm glad. I'm glad that that's how you feel. Sasuke is a traitor. He betrayed the leaf and joined Orochimaru. Yes, you're right. I'm not him at all. I'm not a traitorous cockroach. I can't fill in for someone like that."

"I've had it with you Sai." I moved to strike but Sakura raised her hand, stopping me.

"Remember what's important, Naruto. It's teamwork. Calm down. Sai, Naruto was out of line but it's just because he doesn't know you well enough yet. I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

But Sakura-"

Yamato sighed in relief. "Glad we have one level headed person on the team."

"Oh don't worry he doesn't bother me in the least." Sai smiled.

"Good, that's a relief." She smiled, and as he closed his eyes to smile back, she sent him flying with one punch to the face. I almost snickered but I was scared she'd hit me too. "I don't care one bit, if you forgive me."

"You fooled me quite well, that smile of yours looked so sincere."

"Sai you don't know a thing about Sasuke. I won't stand for you talking as if you do." She was livid and I was scared. "Just keep badmouthing him and next time, I won't hold back."

"Hm fine then. I'll keep my mouth shut around you. Well, it would appear I've learned another use for a fake smile. I'll remember that."

"How can you just sit there grinning after she knocked you into next week?" I growled.

"The best way to diffuse a troublesome situation is by smiling, even if it's only a fake smile. It will fool more people than you think, at least, that's what it said in the book. Though, it worked a few times on my girlfriend when she became mad. Does it only work on girls?" He asked smiling again.

Sakura scoffed, and I shook my head. "I can't believe he has a girlfriend…"

Sai smiled, though his eyes held a certain glint. "Maybe instead of trying to kill the girl you like, you should confess."

"How do you know about that?!" I yelled.

"Four pillar prism jutsu." The earth shook as wood pillars grew out of the road, forming themselves into a wooden cage. "I'm warning you. I'll toss you all into this cage if you insist on fighting with each other. We don't have much time if we're going to make it to the Tenshi bridge. With that being said, I think we have just enough time to work this out once and for all."

"Bu-but isn't that…" I glanced at Sakura, what is she talking about?

Sakura's POV

-Wood style ninjutsu known only to the first hokage. So how does Captain Yamato know it? Who is he?

"As the peace maker here, I'm offering you two choices; spend the rest of the day crammed inside a wooden box reacquainting yourselves with the meaning of teamwork or enjoy a night at a comfortable inn with a relaxing hot spring. Which do you choose? You don't really know me very well either. I prefer the kinder and gentler approach but," I shrank back as his face darkened. "I'll use more draconian methods when necessary."

Our choice was obvious, and not surprisingly unanimous. Hot springs here we come.

Naruto's POV

We had made it to the hot springs and I was unhappily sitting between Sai and Captain Yamato. Sakura's lucky she's a girl. I had thought to use the sexy jutsu but Captain Yamato and Sakura would both kill me.

Captain Yamato sighed, "Naked like this, no secrets from each other, there's nothing like it for bringing people together is there?" His face became dark and creepy again. "There's nothing like it is there?"

I stood up getting further away from him, scared out of my mind. He's a ghost, he's a ghost, he's definitely part ghost. "R-right. There's nothing like it." It's that freaky look again, forget kinder and gentler, he's definitely going with the draconian method.

"What do you know?" Sai smiled. "Looks like you do have some balls after all."

I sank quickly back into the water, "Mind your own business! Damnit! You're always balls this, balls that, you're so annoying." Giggles were heard from the ladies bath. I lowered my voice. "Great now look at what you've done. They're all laughing at me thanks to you."

"Well at least you brought a little joy to Sakura's day, try to look at it like that."

"That's right Sakura…"

"Hm, alrighty then." Captain Yamato said getting out of the water as I submerged up to my nose and wadded towards the fence separating the baths. "Well I think I've soaked enough for one day, but before I go… Let me share an interesting story with you Naruto. Once when master Jiraiya was young there was one incident that nearly cost him his life. He fractured six ribs, both arms and suffered several ruptured internal organs. Supposedly, Lady Tsunade did it to him. Her strength is astonishing."

I gulped, watching as captain Yamato's face began getting creepier and creepier with each sentence. He continued. "It all happened because he did precisely what you're contemplating right now. I wonder how Sakura would react." He walked calmly inside leaving me paralyzed in the hot water with only Sai for company.

A few hours later and Sai stepped out of the water, "Hey, Naruto. Well…I'm getting out now too. I really wouldn't stay in there too long if I were you. You don't wanna pass out."

It was another half hour before I got out, my skin red from the heat, and my mind still playing the worst case of what could have happened if Captain Yamato hadn't stopped me.

Arrving back at the room, a feast was laid out for us. I began drooling at the sight, this couldn't have been cheap.

"You're kidding." Sakura exclaimed. "I've never seen such a spread."

"It's amazing." I said wiping my chin, before moving to sit across from Captain Yamato. "Hey, uh, Captain Yamato."

"What is it Naruto?"

"What's the deal here? Is all of this really for us?" Sakura sat down beside me, agreeing with my questions.

He smiled. "Yep, go right ahead and dig in."

"Yes!" I split the chopsticks, digging into the food closest to me. "Thanks a lot."

"Thank you so much." Sakura said splitting hers as well.

"I dunno where to start." I took a piece of fish, eating it quickly. "Delicious."

Sakura, and Sai agreed the food was great. "If we get treated to a feast like this every mission, then I say you can lead our squad forever Captain Yamato."

"I second that." Sakura smiled. "Let's hope Kakashi sensei doesn't get out of the hospital too soon."

Kakashi's POV

I sneezed sending shots of pain through my system. "Agh!" I tensed, breathing as evenly as I could. The nurse was setting up my new IV. "When do I get to eat something?"

"You'll have to stick to an I.V. for now. Weak as you are, you don't even have full use of your arms yet."

I sighed, "I see."

"Once your arms and legs are working again, we'll get you on a liquid diet. But it's going to be a while before you can eat anything solid." She said leaving the room. "Oh and before I go, please refrain from opening the window again, I mean straining your body just for a little fall air seems a bit much."

"I keep telling you, I'm not the one opening it…" I grumbled as she closed the door. "Food. Real food."

The night breeze ruffled my hair, I slowly turned already expecting what I saw. "You'll have to close the window and step in properly. The nurses are even angrier with me than usual."

She tilted her head, the mask still covering her face. "I sneezed earlier and the nurses are concerned." She nodded stepping lightly into the room and shutting the window. She remained near it though, eyeing my IV.

"I'm not allowed real food… Not until I can move my arms and legs but they haven't scheduled me for physio yet as they only have so many nurses for it…if it were my daughter she'd already be trying to sit up or walk around, probably aggravating the wounds more. You're an anbu right? Have you heard any news about the recent paint explosions? Who's behind them?"

She shrugged, but I could tell she knew something. I sighed, "Fine, I know what it's like. You've been sworn to secrecy haven't you?"

"Not really." She said surprising me. "If you need help moving around a bit, I could try."

"You'll have to watch the nurses do it first, I'd rather not have you destroying my arms and legs."

She nodded, disappearing to watch the last physio of the day. "I feel like I'm going to regret enlisting her help."

Naruto's POV

After eating everything Captain Yamato had bought, we found out that he had treated us out of his own pocket and none of this was cheap. He's gotta be one of the nicest guys I've ever met, I mean even Pervy-sage never splurged like this and he's loaded.

Captain Yamato didn't even make us discuss the mission, it was awesome! So we went to sleep, Sakura had her own room cause she's the only girl, while Captain Yamato, Sai and I shared a room.

The next morning, I woke up to find Sai gone along with all his stuff. I ran into Captain Yamato and he explained that Sai just went outside. He told me to go get him so I quickly got dressed and ran out looking for him only to find Sakura being all friendly with the guy over by the river. They were talking about his stupid art work.

Sakura's POV

"What are you gonna call it? Do you have a title?" I asked him looking at the abstract swirls on his sketch book. "Or are you still working on it?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Dunno."

"What d'ya mean? You have to have a name for it. Come on now, I'm sure you have something in mind. You can tell me, I won't laugh."

"it wouldn't even occur to me. I've drawn tens of thousands of pictures but I've never titled any of them." He blinked in realization. "Well, there was one…"

"Oh? Can I see it?"

"Well, it's um it's in another sketchbook. One very dear to me…"

"Well what did you title it?"

"It's named after my girlfriend…"

"Who is she?"

"She's a girlfriend only in name. We began dating to learn more about relationships and different social interactions. But her name is Akira and I know I care for her enough to want her to live."

I didn't know what to say, he really seems to like her but it's like he only allows himself to like her so much. Sai and Akira…

"Sai, I've gotta ask. Are you sure you're not the Sai in our Akira's letters?"

"That would be difficult to answer. Your Akira, and my Akira are very different."

"What are you-"

"Describe your Akira."

"Uh, well, she's annoying, loud, reckless, um she likes Naruto… She's not very bright, she doesn't have many emotions as far as I could tell except extremes like happy or sad or even mad. She looks like a boy, and kinda acts like one too sometimes."

"I see."

"What's yours like?"

"Mine? She's kind, she doesn't judge others based on their past, she's a leader, good with kids, intelligent. She also has rather feminine features." My jaw went slack as a hint of pink crossed his face.

"Sai, you say you aren't really together but you must really love her."

Sai stared at me blankly. "I don't think I do. I've tried to kill her in the past after all."

"What?!" Naruto's outraged voice jolted me. "You tried to kill your girlfriend?"

"I was ordered to, so I tried to."Naruto looked ready to punch Sai. "Why are you getting so worked up? Is it because you tried to kill someone dear to you as well?"

My eyes widened, as I grabbed Naruto's shoulders pushing him back. "Sai, apologize to Naruto."

"Why should I? He hurt someone dear to him much like I did. I was only stating the truth. I didn't think mentioning it would do any harm." He smiled.

I turned to Naruto, "Naruto, just calm down a second. You know that's a lie, you would never hurt someone close to you on purpose." I felt him relax, but as I looked into his eyes I saw guilt and sadness. "Naruto…"

He shook his head looking disgusted, "It's nothing…"

"Does Sakura not know that you tried to kill your teammate?"

"That wasn't Naruto's fault, Sasuke was forcing him to fight like that. It wasn-" Naruto stopped me.

"Sakura, I don't know how he found out," He glared at Sai. "But he's right… I- I hit Akira…with a resangan before she disappeared… I wasn't thinking and then… and then there was so much blood, she could have died, I wanted to say sorry! But she-she was gone when I got back. It's my fault… that she's dead."

I stared between Sai and Naruto, Naruto avoided my eyes while Sai's eyes regarded him with such pure hatred. I didn't know what to say, movement over Naruto's shoulder caught my eye.

"Captain Yamato…" I whispered. Naruto's head whirled around.

Captain Yamato rubbed the back if his head, "Well, it would seem our teamwork still needs improvement… Naruto, thank you for sharing, it must have been hard on you all these years. But your actions weren't the cause of Akira's death you should know that. Sai, stop picking at his wounds. Sakura," he smiled. "You seem to have the best concept of teamwork so I'll leave these two to you most of the time."

I withered, I would have to deal with this emotional baggage? I want Kakashi-sensei back…

I helped Sai pack his things, mentioning a picture book that he carried with him. He had hand drawn it, and it looked pretty worn out though he said it was unfinished. I asked if I could read it, but he got very defensive, it must be really important to him. Apparently it was his older brothers. I wonder what's in it.

"Has Akira read it?" Naruto perked at the sound of her name before remembering Sai's girlfriend had the same name.

"No, she hasn't."

"Didn't she ever get curious?"

"Not that I'm aware. We keep each other at a distance when dealing with things like this."

"Oh." Well that's a bit strange. I thought as Naruto scoffed viewing it as weird too.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi's POV

It had been only a few days with the anbu helping me move my arms and I could almost lift them to read my book without straining my neck. A little more and it would finally be at proper reading level. A slight breeze and the sound of light steps told me she was back again.

"Coming for another visit?" I asked looking up.

She nodded rising a soda can to where her lips would usually be; she stopped and stared at the can contemplatively. She raised it again and stopped. She turned her head hoping to hide her face and tried again but gave up after realizing she didn't have the patience. She sighed, and then glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on me and she hopped from her perch, setting the half full can in my hand.

"I'm not allowed this you know." She shrugged and went back to her seat. Technically I would be starting a liquid diet soon…what could be the harm? I looked over to the anbu. "I suppose I could finish this for you, if you don't mind looking away for a minute."

"Can you even lift your arms?"

"Probably not, no." I admitted setting my book carefully in my lap.

She stepped closer and I decided it would be a bad idea to get her help. "I can handle it. I'm not so thirsty after all."

"Liar. If it helps I've seen you without a mask before."

"You have?"

She nodded, staring out the window again as I tried in vain to raise the soda to my lips. I sighed. "Alright, looks like I'll need some help."

Finally something to taste, and with sugar. She lowered the can again. "Thank you." I said as she returned to her seat. I still held the can in my hand. "Do you think next time you could bring me some Ichiraku's ramen? I'll give you the money."

"You're on a liquid diet aren't you? But… in about a week I should be back and you'll probably be able to eat real food by then."

"You're leaving? Do you have a mission?"

"No." Her head shifted as she tracked someone across the field. "You have a visitor."

"Who...and you're gone. I should have expected as much."

Tsunade walked in moments later, took one look at the window and sighed. Walking over she closed it before turning to lecture me. "Why do you have a pop can in your hand?" Her temper was looking rather radiant today.

"Ah this? My friend dropped by and I'm just holding onto this."

"Of course, how could I forget about your imaginary friend…"

I rolled my eyes, "Just because you never see her doesn't mean she doesn't visit. Explain my window opening and the drink."

"The building is slanting into the ground, thus your window opens, as for the pop… I guess I'd have to agree with your theory. So any idea who she is?"

"I do have one theory but it's a bit unorthodox."

"It's Akira isn't it?"

"…I believe so."

"Well that would explain how children were getting their hands on paint bombs."

"It would also explain some aspects of her disguise."

"Such as?"

"Her preference to remain silent, wearing an anbu mask to hide her face, along with only appearing in front of certain people. Anbu's are known for secrecy and most won't bother them if they're seen wearing a mask in the village and if she were to get caught she wouldn't be held up long as she is a high ranking nin."

Tsunade sighed, "That would explain a lot. But Kakashi I'm not here to discuss Akira or your friend. I'm here about Team Kakashi's mission."

"What about it?"

"Well it would seem that one of Danzo's men was assigned on the mission." She paused, watching for my reaction. "His name's Sai."

"Lady Hokage, are you saying that the boy who may or may not be dating my daughter is on a mission with my team?"

"That would be exactly what I'm saying."

"You are aware that Naruto holds a certain amount of feelings for Akira right?"

"Yes and I'm also aware that you don't approve of it. Either way I'm telling you this so when you do get out of the hospital it's not a shock. Now I have other patients to look after but before I go, I'm going to set this up." She took out a small security camera and opened the window. "This is just for reassurance."

"She won't like that." I mused flipping to a new page in my book. "You'll be lucky if it lasts through today."

"We'll see about that." She dropped a wooden dowel into the window's track, further stopping any attempts to get in. "While she figures this out we'll get a good look at who she really is."

I stared at the window, and looked across the courtyard to the tree. She really wasn't going to like this. If she is Akira, this would just give her an excuse to plant a bomb in a hospital… "Lady Tsunade before you go, can you move me further away from the window?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"I feel my life is in danger."

She scoffed, before turning on her heel and leaving. I stared apprehensively at the window counting the seconds as they became minutes. Maybe she wouldn't come back? Now who will I talk to? I've finished the books Jiraiya gave me a few times already. I sighed, staring blankly at the pages, resigning myself to another week or two of this. My recovery progress had been anything but swift.

The sound of the door sliding open and someone entering the room shocked me at first. Nurses made sure to knock along with all my visitors. Not to mention I didn't even feel this person's chakra yet there she was, standing in the doorway with her Anbu mask still covering her face.

"You snuck past the front desk?"

She shook her head, "Camera's blind spot is the window leading next door."

"Ah, so it was useless."

She nodded sitting on the edge of my bed. We sat in silence as she fiddled with the wire connecting the camera to the recording device.

"I wouldn't tamper with that, Akira."

Her fingers froze on the wire. I held my breath, had I been wrong? "Took you long enough." She said sliding the mask off her face and flashing me a smile. "Did you just figure it out? Or were you to scared to ask?"

"I had to gather the evidence that my hunch was right is all." I casually glanced down as all the stress left my body. She's alive, and she's not angry with me.

"Sure, dad. Whatever you say."

"I'm surprised you'd go to the trouble of showing yourself after planting such a convincing body double in Iwa."

"What?"

"There was a misidentified body found on the border in Iwa."

"…Ohhh! Sai must have planted it. I just told him to tell Danzo I was dead, I never thought he'd go to so much trouble as planting a body double."

"I see…Akira."

"Hm?"

"Who is Sai?"

"Sai is my teammate slash boyfriend slash guard."

"I think I misheard. Did you really start dating a boy while you were away?"

"Yeah? I read somewhere that girls my age usually start dating. Plus Sai was the obvious pick to test out different social situations with as he needed the experience as well."

"Akira that's not really what dating is about."

"Alright define dating."

"Alright… Dating is when you like someone romantically and wish to spend time with them. Dating is the first step in long lasting relationships."

"Well to Sai and I it's more of a way to establish trust or something. We both knew that in the future some missions may lead us into different relationships with people. We're pretty comfortable with each other so we thought it'd be okay to date until we understood emotions better. It also kept other guys away from me while we were gone."

"So this relationship is based on...what exactly?"

"Hm… I guess it's based on… how advantageous it can be."

"So you don't even like him?"

"I like him well enough that I'd be disgusted if he died."

"You mean upset."

"No disgusted. We work well together and if he suddenly dies because of his own stupidity I'm going to be mad."

"I'm beginning to think delving into this topic is something I should let Kurenai or Sakura do."

"No way, they'd probably yell at me. You handle this way better than Evelyeen, who's practically a girl."

"Yes I read about him in your letters." Her expression darkened and I knew I regretted mentioning them.

"You got them?"

"Not until recently."

"How recently?"

"A little before Naruto arrived home."

"Why didn't you get them before?"

"Danzo had held them from us; we never knew you were trying to contact us." I reached out to her hand, giving her my best closed eyed grin. "If we had known, we would have stormed the office and written back."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're still my daughter, even if I didn't raise you."

She smiled lightly. "Thanks dad. Well I suppose I should get going."

"You just got here."

"True but I can sense Gai's chakra from half a village away and he's closing in fast. But before I go, I need to tell you. You won't be seeing me for a little bit."

"Why is that?"

"It'll only be for a week, I need to train for some stuff. I'll be back soon; I'll still be sleeping at home so you don't have to worry about where I'll be staying."

"Well that's good." Hold on I sealed her room. "Akira… How'd you get back into your room?"

"I haven't." She spat angrily. "Somebody, and I'm not going to point fingers here but, somebody sealed my room. Do you know why?"

"To protect the manuscripts from enemy hands." I said uneasily.

"Seriously that's why I can't go in my room?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I hate this village…"

Well, that's worrisome. "Akira, as soon as I get home I'll undo the seal."

"You better. Now I really do have to leave. Gai is in the lobby."

A rush of worry overcame me, "Be safe, don't get caught, get enough sleep, don't push yourself too far. Um, just don't make me worry." I tilted my head offering a closed eye smile as she eyed me carefully.

"I think whatever meds they put in your IV are really messing with you." She stepped over to me, leaning down for a hug. "Get well soon, we miss you at home and don't worry, I'll be fine. Catch ya later dad." She replaced her mask and removed the doweling before smacking the camera off the wall. She snickered.

I shook my head, being a criminal for three years has not helped her mentally. "…be safe…" I murmured.

"Kakashi! My forever friend and rival. I'm here to spread the power of youth to help in your recovery!"

"Hello to you too Gai."

Akira's POV

"Alright, I'm here." I called into the empty clearing. "Evelyeen?"

This was where we were supposed to meet right? Did I get the day wrong? The time? Maybe he's just running behind… I am so screwed. I tensed reaching back for my sword, taking hesitant steps back out of the clearing. With my back to a tree I scanned my surroundings again.

"Evelyeen?" I called warily. No answer. "Evelyeen, I know for a fact that you're there. Now come out and train me properly."

I waited with only the wind rustling in the leaves for company. Alright, maybe he's really not here. I relaxed my grip on my sword, and let it hang at my side. I lightly dragged it across the ground in front of me, slowly and carefully moving forward, repeating the motion.

I stood in the center of the clearing when my sword scrapped along a piece of hidden wire, the sound made me cringe as I slowly pulled my sword away, thanking whoever made me lazy, that my sword hadn't been sharpened in a while. I knelt down in the grass, touching the wire and coursing my chakra through it. I drew my hand back, more than suspicious. It led to nothing. No traps, bombs, people, it was just tied to some trees on the edge of the clearing.

I stepped over it and continued sweeping the clearing. It was the only 'trap' out here and it wasn't even that good of a trap… I was never one for being hesitant so I sliced through the wire; the metallic tang of metal retracting covered his footsteps. He was on me in an instant.

Spinning on the balls of my feet, I met his sword with my own. "Not bad, though it took you a while to muster the guts to cut the wire, no?"

"Shut up, I've learned to become more cautious in recent years."

"That's a pity. I remember when you would throw caution to the wind; mind you, it got us into more sticky situations than out of them."

"Yeah so I noticed."

"Shall we begin training?" He asked using his taller frame to overpower my own.

I widened my stance, pushing back against his sword. "This wasn't the first step?"

"Ohh you haven't seen anything yet." He laughed, disappearing back into the shadows of the trees.

"Why did I agree to this?"

It was another 24 hours of physical bombardment as Evelyeen would strike, lay traps, and disappear periodically before returning just to attack out of nowhere. After 6 hours I had thought I was at my limit. Constantly being on edge was something I wasn't used to. Normally Sai, Evelyeen and I would take shifts, allowing some relaxation time when we could spare it. Even then, being on the run used up the nervous energy that buzzed through my system, but whenever Evelyeen disappeared I couldn't relax. I was constantly waiting for him to strike, and unlike my dull sword his was razor sharp.

By the 8th hour, I had gotten my second wind. I felt more alert, more alive even as Evelyeen jumped from behind a bush to my left. Swiveling I followed his sword, bringing mine up to clash with it. My hand felt jarred from the brutal strength he wielded.

"Is that all you've got? Oh you'll never pass like this."

Sweat dripped from my hairline, "We'll see about that." I swung my leg towards him, clipping his side briefly before he jumped back.

"Ah, that wasn't very honorable."

"Whoever said you had to fight with honor?"

"Many ninja in this village won't like your style, it would remind them too much of the criminals they have to kill."

"Whoever said I cared about what they think. So what if they don't like it, it's my style. I can't change it now, not after the years I've spent training with you to perfect it."

"It's not exactly perfect dear, a little above average but not perfect."

"Are you gonna fight or what?"

He smiled before disappearing again. I clenched my teeth before allowing a tight-lipped smile to slowly work its way across. I wonder how long he'll hide for this time. Sometimes its seconds other times it'll be up to an hour, just another way to keep me on my toes.

It was up to the 17th hour, when my reflexes slowed down. He hadn't ceased fighting for a few hours now. He'd been pushing me back with ever blow, the dirt was giving out beneath my feet as I slid back again. I tried to turn the tables, switch to offense even once but it was no use. He would easily counter and send me on the defense again.

"Out of breath already?" He teased.

"Sh-shut up. I'm just getting started." I pushed back against his blade, before ducking below and gliding my sword towards his legs.

He jumped easily over it, his eyes gleaming as he aimed his sword down on my head. I rolled under his legs before he landed, I jumped to my feet sweeping my blade up and almost catching his back. He gracefully turned on one foot, knocking my blade away and forcing me to block with the guard of the handle.

"Not bad, ingenious really. I never expected you to go straight under me. But, you're still not fast enough." He pushed back on my blade, sending me reeling back, nearly losing my balance as he was on me again.

Switching his sword to his other hand, he grabbed my sword hand and pulling it over his shoulder as he turned his back to me. He struck my gut with his elbow before sending his hilt into my nose. He let go of me and I jumped back having to breathe through my mouth. I tasted blood on my lips but Evelyeen gave me no time to wipe it on my sleeve.

He rushed at me again, sword sweeping towards my hip. I blocked and he struck again but higher, I moved back a half step, turning us towards some trees behind my back.

He smiled before ducking down and sweeping at my legs, that was-! That was my move. I thought quickly on what he would do. Should I jump and do what he did? My brain yelled at me to move. I flipped over him, spinning slightly as he struck above himself to hit me. I blocked and landed behind him.

He laughed, "Maybe you are getting this after all."

I licked my lip, tasting copper, but at least it had stopped now. "Maybe by the end of this, I'll have you beat."

He pursed his lips, an amused glint in his eye. "Ooh I really don't think so."

It wasn't until the 24th hour that I almost proved him wrong. Evelyeen came at me again but this time I was more than ready, my body was using up the last of its adrenaline. He swung just as I charged forward, his eyes widened as my blade scrapped along the surface of his leading up to the hilt. He quickly back flipped out of harm's way.

"Not half bad… I see you're throwing caution to the wind again though. What if I had moved faster than you? You'd be dead."

I breathed heavily, "That's nice."

"What no more snippy comments, no more back talking attitude? Are you really that tired?"

"Would you shut up? We both know you've got more experience at this."

"Hm, this is true." He said basking in the inadvertent flattery.

I rolled my eyes, "Are we gonna fight again or are you just going to live in your little fantasy over there?"

"Oh I have every intention of fighting again. I was waiting for you. After all, this last hour will be the worst."

The rest of that hour was a living Hell for me, I spent the majority of it running for my life and blocking his shots. His moves weren't normal at all. When we trained while on the run he used to teach me the basics, the usual traditional forms, some newer forms but they were all normal. His moves were beyond human, he moved like the grass in a high wind or maybe like the wind itself during a storm. He was everywhere at once yet nowhere when I attacked. One second he's in front of me charging, the next he's behind me forcing me to block at an obscure angle.

He's insane, but a genius with a sword. What was he like as a kid? Was he always like this? Who trained him?

I ducked below his sword racing past his side and into some dense trees. He was on me almost at once, his sword aimed at eye level, I moved my head feeling the sharp sting of metal cut into my cheek. I spun around him, almost catching his side again.

"I'm getting so bored of this game, Akira. Please at least try to kill me."

I gritted my teeth, what does he think I've been doing all this time? I swung at him again, and he blocked with his usual smile but his eyes hesitated. I pushed against his blade until I was hovering near his face.

"Do you know how much torture you've put me through with all your training the past few years?" he shook his head. "Too much. You want me to come at you with the intention to kill? Fine, let's hope you won't be disappointed."

Evelyeen's POV

Something's changed, I smiled. Now the real fun begins. Akira rushed at me performing a frontal attack, I raised my sword. She should know better. Suddenly she vanished from my sights. Chakra flared behind me and I just managed to block her with my back still facing her. What I didn't expect was her full weight to be pressed against her sword. We both fell forward, her weight tumbling off me as we struck the ground. Winded I rolled to the side as her sword buried into the ground cm's from where I presently laid.

I stood swiftly, gathering my sword once more as I tried to press her back. Her blows were stronger now that there was no hesitation in her eyes. If I had been an enemy, I might have been scared, that is if I weren't me. I smiled slyly at her before tripping her legs from underneath her. I watched as she fell back and aimed my sword at her chest. She used the flat of her blade to block me at the last moment. But I had the advantage and she knew it.

Her lip pulled back in a snarl as she batted my sword away with hers. We stood apart from each other. Her eyes were killer, her clothes were tattered and dirty, her breathing was ragged, sweat covered her in a thin sheen, she was sprinkled in her own blood even and yet despite that she still stood at the ready. I couldn't be prouder.

I ran at her again, batting her sword across the clearing before pricking her neck slightly. "I think that's enough. Any more of this and I'll probably kill you by accident."

She looked bewildered between her sword and mine. Ah her childish innocence never ceases to amaze me. "You- you were just toying with me?"

"Did you really think you had a chance?" I asked her, sheathing my sword and calmly walking to hers. "Look at you, you're a mess." She glanced down, wiping her nose on her sleeve finally ridding herself of some of the blood. "Now look at me. What do you see?"

"A dusty dress, uncombed hair and…" She kicked some dirt, her eyes dimming. "And that's it. You're not sweating, you're not out of breath. You're clothes are fine aside from some light dirt, and you're hair is fine too."

"Exactly." I smiled triumphantly, my eyes softening only once I returned her sword and raised her chin to look at me. "But, I'll have a nice bruise on my side for the first time in years."

She smiled as I let her chin drop. "Now," I said. "Shall we get some food? You'll need to work up your energy after all it's only 5 more days until the exams."

"We won't be training like this every day will we?" She asked as we exited the forest and entered the clearing.

"No no. You're swordsmanship is good enough to pass. Tomorrow, if you can move, we'll work on some ninjutsu. And if you can't move we'll work on your genjutsu."

"So either way I'm training…"

"Pretty much."

She sighed heavily. "Hanabi is going to kill me, speaking of which I still need to find her two more teammates."

"Why don't you just wait until she gets put on a team like normal jounin instructors?"

"Did you know Jounin have some say in who ends up on their team? I intend to make the best team there is, no more of this terrible teamwork. No more favoritism. I want all my students to work together like family. I don't need them trying to kill each other like my team seems to do."

"Ahh, I see where you're coming from." I admitted. "Then I wish you luck on creating this golden team, I'll help if you want."

"No, it has to be created by me."

I sighed. "Well, if you insist. I suppose I'll find other things to amuse myself with."

"Hiroka will always need a babysitter soon."

"This is true but I believe she wanted you to do that."

"Ah. I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Neither does she, yet she's having one. Now then, what do you feel like eating?"

"Anything. I'm starved." Her stomach grumbled as she groaned in pain. "Are you even allowed in the village?"

I laughed, parting some low branches as we stepped onto the path. "We'll find out now won't we?"

She cringed, glancing furtively back into the trees. I grabbed her arm, "Ah ah ah. We are going to have a nice talk over a nice dinner am I understood?"

She nodded, pulling on her anbu mask once again as we dragged ourselves through town to find some nice warm meals.


End file.
